Desperado
by AmericanPoet
Summary: Sam Uley's cousin comes to visit him. Why? Who is she? What will her coming to stay with him mean? Fluff and drama ensue! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Of course she can come and stay with us, Lola. As long as she wants!" Noni Uley said into the telephone.

"Thank you so much Noni. Just long enough for me to leave her stepfather and get a life straightened out for us somewhere else. "Lola replied.

"Nonsense, as long as she wants. You should come back to La Push. Or Forks at the very least. I'll get Sam cleaning our guest room this afternoon. I'm sure Dekan will love it here, Lola." Noni said.

"I owe you big time, sissy. After what Jerry did this last time…it's inexcusable. I don't know how I could have been so blind? So stupid?" Lola sobbed into the telephone.

"Now, now Lola. Don't bear yourself up over this. The goal right now is to get Dekan safe, and you get your life on track. Don't worry about Dekan, we will take great care of her. I can't wait to tell Sam. He'll be so excited!" Noni said.

"I've already got her bags packed and sent ahead. When she comes home from school, I'll drive her to the airport and put her on the first plane there. I've bought her a one way ticket for now, until I figure out where we're going to live. Her bags should be there in a couple of days, and her flight will take her to Seattle. I can tell her to take a taxi to La Push if you don't want to make the trip there. It should only take about seven and a half to eight hours for her to be there. Is this okay, Noni? I hate springing this on you, but it's urgent." Lola rambled on.

"Of course it's fine; I love her like she was my own. I'll send Sam out to Seattle to pick her up around nine o'clock. I'll bet that they have a lot of catching up to do. I'll go tomorrow and enroll her at Forks High School, since she's not eligible to go to school here in La Push. Don't worry, it's just a few minutes' drive, it's not hassle at all!" Noni said in a rush, knowing how her sister would get.

"Okay…I really owe you for this, Noni. I promise she won't be any trouble, I'll tell her to behave. Thank you so much. Give Sam and Eli my love. I have to go now; Jerry is due home any moment. I love you!" Lola whispered as she hung up quickly.

"Love you too!" Noni said quickly, hanging up.

"Sam! I need to talk to you!" Noni shouted, standing on the porch of the Uley house. Knowing that Sam would hear her, or at the very least one of the pack would, she went to go sit down on the couch to wait for him. A few moments later, Sam came walking into the house and to the living room where his mother was sitting.

"Guess who is coming for a visit." Noni said, a huge smile on her face.

"Uh…Santa Claus?" Sam said, chuckling.

Noni rolled her eyes at her son and laughed. "No, smarty pants. Dekan's coming! Tomorrow night. So I need you and…well, Emily mostly, to clean out the guest room. I know you guys' version of 'clean'. Please, bring Emily." Noni said, a knowing look on her face.

"Dekan? As in Auntie Lola's daughter?" Sam said.

"The one and only. She's going to be staying with us for a while, so I want her room to look extra nice. And I think she would like it if you went to Seattle to pick her up instead of coming here in a taxi." Noni replied.

"Wow. Its been…what, 10 years since we've seen her? What happened?" Sam said, instantly concerned.

Noni sighed heavily. Of course Sam would pick up this. "Dekan's stepfather hasn't exactly been nice to her. I can't say anymore. Dekan can tell you if she wants you to know. I'm sorry, son." Noni said.

"I knew that bastard wasn't good! I knew it!" Sam practically shouted.

"I know, Sam. I know. But she's getting out of there, that's what is important. So, she is coming to stay here. Now bring Emily over and get that room fixed up, please? I'm going to go wash some extra linens and towels for her, and get some groceries." Noni said, fixing a look at Sam. Sam just smiled and shrugged, trying to look all innocent. Sam walked out of his house and towards Emily's house, happy yet sad. Happy that he was finally getting to hang out with his favorite cousin, but sad because of the circumstances that are bringing her to La Push. Not bothering to knock on the door, Sam walked on in and smiled when he saw Emily already making dinner for the pack. 'She's going to make a great mother and wife.' Sam thought to himself.

"Well hello there, beautiful. You come here often?" Sam said as he walked up to Emily, kissing her on the cheek.

"Why yes, I do. I live here you know." Emily said, smiling.

"Ah, so that's why you look familiar!" Sam replied, laughing.

"That must be it." Emily said.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask. Mom wants to know if you'll come home with me and help me cleaning up the guest room." Sam said.

"Of course. Who's coming to visit?" Emily asked, setting the chickens in the refrigerator to marinate.

"My mom's niece, my cousin Dekan. Family stuff." Sam said.

"Oh, well that's good then! Let me grab my shoes." Emily said, going to her room and putting on her tennis shoes. Walking back to the door, Sam picked her up and slid her over so she was riding on his back. Emily gasped and laughed, holding onto Sam as he took off running towards his house. A minute later, Sam reached his house and let Emily slide off his back. Emily's feet hit the wooden porch of the house with a quiet thump. Grabbing a hold of Emily's hand, Sam walked in and back to the small guest room, his mom already changing the bed sheets.

"Hi Emily, sweetie. Thank you for coming. You know how bad this room would look if left up to the boys." Noni said, laughing.

"No problem, Mrs. Uley. I'm glad Dekan is coming to stay with Sam. We need more girls around here." Emily replied, smiling.

"You're right about that. All this testosterone is giving me a migraine." Noni said, smirking at Sam.

"While you hens cluck about, I'm going to get to work." Sam butted in, making little squawking noises in the background.

That made Emily and Noni laugh. Emily came over and took the sheets from Noni, shooing her from the room while she took over, ordering Sam to do the smaller tasks that he was less able to mess up.

_Author's Note: This is my first Twilight fan fic! I hope you all enjoy it! Leave me reviews so I will be motivated to continue. This is going to be a long-ish fic, with all I have planned. This plot bunny has been chasing me around the house, begging me to write it. So here it is! There will be plenty of fluff and drama to even things out. Don't worry, the ball will start rolling quickly, just stick with me! R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap__: That made Emily and Noni laugh. Emily came over and took the sheets from Noni, shooing her from the room while she took over, ordering Sam to do the smaller tasks that he was less able to mess up. _

Sam and Emily finished the guest room later that evening. Emily had insisted on cleaning the windows and floor too, so Sam had to lift the desk, dresser, and bed while Emily quickly vacuumed underneath them. Noni brought in some picture frames filled with pictures of Sam and Dekan when they were younger, and handed them to Emily to decide where to put them. After another half hour, Sam practically dragged Emily out of the guest room.

"Come on Emily. I'm sure Dekan won't mind if the pictures aren't aligned with the stars." Sam teased.

"I just want everything to look nice. I kind of get carried away." Emily said.

"No, you don't say!" Sam said, dodging Emily's playful whack.

"Keep that up, Mr. Uley, and I'll give your food to Jake." Emily jokingly threatened.

Sam dramatically gasped, grabbing at his chest. "Oh no! You can't do that to me, Em! Oh my poor heart!"

Emily laughed until she snorted, which made her laugh even harder. Sam shook his head, chuckling as they walked into Emily's house. Emily immediately went into the kitchen and set the chickens into the oven to bake for the pack's dinner tonight. "What time do you have to go pick Dekan up tomorrow, Sam?" Emily asked as she was stirring mashed potatoes.

"I think Mom said around 9. Do you want to go? Its in Seattle." Sam replied.

"Nah. I think you and your cousin need some time together to get reacquainted. I'll be fine here with Kim and Claire." Emily replied.

Sam nodded. A few moments later, howling could be heard outside. Sam sighed and looked over at Emily just in time to see her wave to him, knowing that the howling was his pack wanting his attention. Sam smiled and walked outside, stripping and tying his pants to his leg before he transformed into a wolf. He raced to the forest to find Quil, Jacob, Embry, and Seth waiting on him.

_What did you all want? _Sam asked.

_Who is on patrol this weekend? _ Seth asked.

Sam gave a wolfly sigh. _Leah and Seth are on Friday. Jake and Quil on Saturday. Embry and myself on Sunday. _Sam said.

_You sound a bit stressed, Sam. What's up?_ Jake asked.

Sam whined, hating sometimes how the pack could just read his mind. _My cousin Dekan is coming to live with us. Her stepfather is a sorry bastard. I want you all to be nice to her, you hear me? Don't pester her. Just…yeah, be nice. _Sam said, almost using the Alpha double timbre.

_Fine, fine. We won't rag on her for being related to you, oh great Alpha. _Jake said, humor in his voice.

_When you all get done with patrol, Emily has dinner ready and waiting. _Sam said as he ran back to Emily's house, transforming back and putting his pants and shirt on before leaving the woods.

_Do you think she's hot?_ Seth asked the rest of the pack.

_I don't know, she is related to Sam…_Jake replied, smiling wolfishly.

_Don't let Sam hear that. He'll roast you gladly. _Quil said.

_Yeah well whatever. Let's get this patrol done. I'm starving! _Embry all but shouted.

Sam, Emily, Quil, Jake, Seth, Leah, Jared, Kim, and Paul all sat in Emily's living room/dining room, contentedly happy now that they've eaten.

"Tell us about your cousin, Sam. What's she like?" Seth asked.

"Well, the last time I saw her was about ten years ago. I'm sure she's changed since then. But back then, she was great. Sarcastic. Very sarcastic. But great. She was my best friend growing up. I remember a time when Eric Stone called me a stupid injun and Dekan gave him a black eye! I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life. He ran home crying to his mommy because some girl hit him!" Sam said, chuckling.

"Oh man he still hasn't learned, has he?" Jake asked, laughing as well.

"I remember in Junior High, he kept bugging me to go to the dance." Emily mused. "Then Sam heard about it and I don't think Eric has walked right since!" Emily laughed.

Hearing this from the usually quiet Emily made the whole pack erupt in laughter. Emily blushed while everyone laughed, but caught Sam's eye as he mouthed "I love you" to her. Emily smiled and mouthed it back. "Do you think your cousin will need any clothes to wear? Your mom mentioned something about her belongings not arriving for a few more days. I'm sure Kim and I could scrounge together some extra clothes." Emily said.

"Oh yes! I have some old clothes that I don't really wear anymore that she can have!" Kim piped in, happy to help. Jared then pulled Kim to sit on his lap so he could, as Jake would complain, "make kissy face" with each other. Jake and Embry and Seth groaned in sync. Jake reached over for the remote to turn a movie on, in hopes of drowning out the sounds of making out. Finally settling on the original Blues Brothers, Jake set back and relaxed.

Embry leaned over slightly and whispered to Jacob "Do you think that you'll ever imprint?" Embry asked.

Jake sighed softly, having asked himself this question a hundred times per day. "I don't know. I hope so. I thought Bella might have been my imprint, but I don't think she is. She prefers that…that…leech." Jake said with disgust.

Embry nodded sadly, feeling bad for his brother. "I don't think any of the girls around here are for me. I mean I've went around La Push and quite a bit of Forks looking for her. With my luck, she'd be half way around the world, marrying some other guy." Embry confided quietly.

Jake nodded his head, thinking the same thing about himself. "This conversation never happened, by the way." Jake said, not wanting the rest of the pack to be privy to their discussion. Embry smiled and said "What convo? I don't remember any convo. Jake, man, you're losing it. Having conversations with yourself…" Jake and Embry chuckled, earning them glances from the rest of the pack. They just shook their heads when asked what they were laughing about. The rest of the pack didn't need to know.

Dekan Breckinridge came home from school that Thursday, rubbing her forehead as she came through the door. 'Thank God he's not home yet' Dekan thought, seeing no sign of Jerry, her stepfather. She did see her mom, however, talking on the phone but hanging up quickly as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh you scared me, baby!" Lola said, going over and hugging her daughter.

"Sorry mom. Who were you talking to?" Dekan asked, grabbing a sandwich from the fridge and sitting down at the bar counter.

"Oh, that was your Auntie Noni. You know that Sam is engaged?" Lola said.

"That's great. I miss Sam." Dekan said wistfully. "Maybe I'll get to go to his wedding."

"Well that sounds great, baby. I'm sure he misses you too." Lola said.

The loud sound of a truck could be heard pulling into the driveway. Lola checked the clock on the wall and sighed. "Five o'clock on the dot. You better go upstairs and do your homework, baby." Lola said quickly, shooing her daughter up to her bedroom. Dekan quickly grabbed her backpack and ran up the stairs to her room, setting her books out and pretending to read and do homework. Dekan just prayed that her stepfather wouldn't come upstairs. She froze when she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and stopping at her door. Dekan squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip. The steps continued on finally after a few moments, and Dekan let out a shaky breath.

"Get your sorry ass down to dinner, girl!" Jerry said, pounding on the door a few moments later.

Dekan gasped, covering her mouth with her hand before anything louder could escape. She stood up and made sure she was wearing clean clothes before she went downstairs and helped her mother carry food to the dinner table. Lola and Dekan finally sat down after a few minutes, after Jerry had been served. They kept their heads bowed as they ate so they wouldn't incur any anger from Jerry.

"You've got a meeting tomorrow evening, young lady. I will pick out your outfit and you will go to my acquaintance's house. Do not disappoint me. Ronald is a very important man." Jerry said, looking directly at Dekan. Lola swallowed hard, glancing quickly at Dekan.

"Y-yes sir." Dekan replied quietly. Lola smiled to herself at her plan to keep Dekan safe. Lola had been stashing away money for a few months now, saying it was for bills and other such expenses. She had enough money accumulated now to send Dekan to La Push and to rent herself a small apartment for a few months under a false name and get a new life started away from Jerry.

"Dekan, will you help me with the dishes?" Lola asked her daughter. Dekan nodded, more than eager to get away from the table and away from her stepfather. Dekan picked up a few dishes, but tripped and sent the dishes flying across the floor. She looked back to see what tripped her, only to see her stepfather's foot moving quickly back under the table.

"You klutz! Clean that up! Now!" Jerry shouted, pushing her to the ground in the broken china. Dekan gathered all the pieces she could in her hand, taking them quickly to the kitchen to dispose of them. She gave her mom an apologizing look, but Lola just nodded sadly, knowing the reason why Dekan tripped. Lola wished she could pull a Lorena Bobbitt on Jerry.

"It's okay baby. Just help me clean up in here, okay?" Lola whispered.

Dekan nodded and started washing the dishes carefully, then giving them to her mother who rinsed, dried, and put them away. An hour passed, and finally Dekan and Lola were finished with the dishes and the kitchen. Lola kissed her daughter goodnight and sent her off to bed. Dekan rushed upstairs and changed quickly, grabbing her flashlight and a few photo albums from her secret hiding place in her floorboards, getting into bed and looking at them. Seeing the pictures of her and Sam so long ago made her cry. She truly missed her cousin, her best friend. She wished she could see Sam again, and meet his fiancée. Dekan clicked off her flashlight and set her photo albums under her mattress and cried herself to sleep. 'Tomorrow will be better…' she told herself. She hoped.

_Author's note: Thank you to my first reviewer, coco swift! I'm glad you like it! We're getting closer and closer! Just stick with me and leave me reviews! You won't be disappointed! Mwaaaah!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap__: Dekan clicked off her flashlight and set her photo albums under her mattress and cried herself to sleep. 'Tomorrow will be better…' she told herself. She hoped._

A loud knocking awoke Dekan at 5 am the next morning. Jerry stood at her door pounding before he entered her room, and jerking the covers off her bed. "Get your lazy ass out of bed right now! You need to get in the shower and clean yourself up. I'll have your clothes set out. And don't you even think about putting anything unapproved on. You have one hour. Go!" Jerry shouted at Dekan.

Dekan sat up quickly, grabbing her robe and rushing for the bathroom. She stumbled into the sink and knocked over the soap dispenser and sent it crashing to the floor. Dekan gasped, hoping her stepfather wouldn't burst into the bathroom and release even more anger on her. After a few moments of silence, she turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the hot water cascade over her and she scrubbed her skin furiously, determined to remove every speck of dirt. After washing and conditioning her hair three times and brushing her teeth twice, Dekan rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, and immediately spritzed herself with the approved vanilla body spray. It stung, but Dekan learned to ignore it as time passed. Dekan put her robe on and ran a brush through her hair, going to her room to see what outfit Jerry had picked out for her to wear. Her face turned red when she saw that her stepfather had also picked out her lingerie for the day as well. Dekan sighed softly and but on the black lace lingerie. Running the hairbrush through her hair again, Dekan then grabbed her outfit and took it to the bathroom to spritz some vanilla body spray on the clothes before she dried her hair and dressed. After her hair was dried and straightened, Dekan slid on the black pantyhose and then the black stretchy short skirt and fitted black corset top, and finished off with black knee-high leather boots and leather and silver dog collar. She groaned. 'Great. Another sadist. Just what I want.' Dekan thought sarcastically. She supposed this look wouldn't be bad on one of those pretty stick thin boy-ish woman models. She snorted aloud. Dekan was anything but stick thin. She was more…fluffy. Rubenesque, she liked to think of herself. 'I was just born in the wrong time. Peter Paul Rubens would have had a field day painting me.' Dekan thought with a hidden smile. Spraying her hair with hairspray to lock in the straightness, Dekan finally made her way downstairs where her mother and stepfather were sitting in the breakfast nook. Lola saw her daughter and looked away, sad. Jerry on the other hand looked very pleased. Lola bit the inside of her cheek, then came up with a great idea.

"Since Dekan has a very important encounter this evening, I will take her to the dentist this afternoon and get her teeth whitened. You must look your very best, Dekan." Lola announced.

Jerry turned to look at Lola. After a few moments of scrutinizing her, Jerry said "Well you finally put that empty head to work, Lola."

Dekan nodded and sat down at the table, reaching for the eggs and bacon. Jerry slapped her hand away and instead handed her an apple. "Like you really need that food, Dekan. You're just lucky that Ronald likes big women. If he rejects you, then you're going to be sorry." Jerry threatened, his eyes hard and cold. Dekan nodded dumbly, fearing what he was going to do to her to make her sorry. She didn't want to think about it. Dekan slowly ate her apple, chewing slowly so it would last longer. She could get something better to eat at lunch, hopefully.

"I will pick you up at noon, Dekan, for your dentist appointment. Don't forget." Lola said to her daughter, trying to sound in charge. Jerry nodded approval. At 7:30, Jerry stood up and walked out to his truck to go to work. As soon as he had pulled out of the driveway, Lola grabbed a few pieces of bacon and a biscuit and made Dekan a bacon biscuit and handing it to her.

"Eat quickly, Dekan. You've got a busy day today." Lola said with a wink.

Dekan sighed as she ate, wondering if her mom had finally gone off the deep end and started agreeing with Jerry.

"Hey mom…some of my clothes is missing. Did Jerry take them again?" Dekan asked, remembering glancing in her closet and seeing a sizable gap in her clothing.

"No, baby, Jerry didn't take your clothes this time. I did. I sent them to La Push." Lola said.

"La Push? Why would you send my clothes there?" Dekan asked.

"Because, baby, that is where you're going. This afternoon. I'm sending you to La Push to stay with your Aunt Noni and cousin Sam. I'm so sorry I didn't see what Jerry was doing until it was too late, you have to believe me. I don't know how I could have been so blind, baby, and I can't even begin to apologize for it. But I'm getting us out of here. You're going to La Push for a little while and I'm going to start a new life somewhere and once I get enough money and a good place to live, I'll send for you to come back." Lola said in a hushed whisper.

"Are you serious, Mom? I don't have to go to Ronald? Or be around Jerry?" Dekan asked, sounding hopefully.

This broke Lola's heart. Hearing her daughter sounding so excited about leaving so she won't be hurt anymore made Lola feel like a bad mother. Lola put on her bravest smile and hugged her daughter tightly. "Yes, baby. You're getting away from that horrible man and his horrible friends. They won't hurt you anymore. I bet you're excited to see Sam, too." Lola said.

"More than you can imagine, Mom!" Dekan said, ecstatic. Dekan was smiling her thousand watt smile. She excitedly ran up the stairs as fast as she could in her boots, and packed a few extra things in her purse to take with her. She packed her secret stash of money she had been hiding since she was 13, since Jerry moved in and took control of everyone and everything. Stuffing that into her purse as well, Dekan quickly came back downstairs where her Mom was waiting to take her to school.

"At noon, I'm going to pick you up and drive you to the airport. Your flight leaves at 1, so we can't be late." Lola said, rushing her out to the car. Dekan nodded and got into the car where she would spend her last few hours at school.

Oh how excited she was to be getting out of this hell hole! Dekan couldn't wait especially to see Sam and Auntie Noni again. And to meet Sam's fiancée. She could almost scream, that is how excited she was. 'Finally, Dekan, life is going to be good for you!' she said to herself.

Noni came through the house and knocked on Sam's bedroom door. Sam grumbled something untranslatable and Noni walked on in.

"Sammy, your cousin Dekan is getting ready to get on her plane to come here. I thought maybe we could have her a little coming home party. You could get the pack and their imprints together and bring them here. We could decorate and have a little party; don't you think she'd love that? Oh I'm so excited!" Noni said, sitting on Sam's bed.

"Mmhmm…" Sam mumbled, still half asleep. "Wake me when it's time for me to pick her up."

Noni rolled her eyes and chuckled at her son. "That's what you get for trying to patrol all night long, Sam. You can't keep wearing yourself out like this."

"No one else can, all the rest of the pack has school." Sam said, trying to bury his head in the pillow.

"At any case, I'm going to see if Emily and Kim can come over and help me decorate and set up for the party. Don't make me send them in here to drag you out of bed too, sleepy head." Noni said.

"Okay, okay I'm up." Sam grumbled, sitting up. Really, 10 hours of sleep wasn't enough for him. Sam stumbled sleepily to the bathroom to grab a quick shower before Emily came over. He had to look good for his Emily. Noni went into the kitchen to call Emily and Kim, asking them to stop by the store in La Push and pick up a few things for the party. Of course Emily was excited to be helping, dragging a sleepy Kim out of bed and to the store and then to Sam's house. Emily came in a half hour later, carrying big bags full of party supplies. Kim trudged in a moment later, dragging her bags and then flopping on the couch beside Sam, ready for sleep again. It was her fault though, for keeping Jared up too late last night. She could only imagine how Jared must be feeling. Kim grinned.

Emily started putting up the "Welcome Home" banner and decorated every available surface with balloons and streamers. She saw that Sam wasn't helped, so she went to go sit in his lap.

"Hey baby…come and help me?" Emily asked, giving him the sad puppy look. She knew Sam couldn't resist it.

Sam smiled and pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her lips. "Awe, you know I can't resist that face. Not fair."

Emily smiled and then gasped as Sam stood up and held onto her, taking her with him to the kitchen and setting her on the table. He took the streamers and balloons and walked outside to decorate the front of the house, along with the gate. Emily watched him, a proud smile on her face. 'He's going to make such a great father someday.' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, while Sam, Emily, Kim, and Noni were decorating, Dekan was saying her teary goodbyes to her mother and boarding the plane to La Push.

_Author's Note: Thank you to my two lovely reviewers thus far, coco swift and lecia! I hope you all like this fic! It's getting ready to get exciting! What will Jerry do when he comes home to an empty house and a pissed off Ronald? What will the La Push pack do when they meet Dekan? Stay tuned, kids!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap__: Meanwhile, while Sam, Emily, Kim, and Noni were decorating, Dekan was saying her teary goodbyes to her mother and boarding the plane to La Push. _

"Now I'll call you tomorrow morning once I know you're awake and once I've got a new cell phone and am safely at my new apartment. I won't call you from the house phone, so if it rings from there, it's probably Jerry. Don't answer. Tell everyone not to answer. And for heavens' sake, if he gets this crazy idea to come to La Push, have him arrested. Or whatever the Quileute law is." Lola rambled on, hugging her daughter tightly.

"I know, I know. I'll be fine, mom. I'll be with Auntie Noni and Sam. And most of all, I'll be away from Jerry." Dekan said, her voice thick with sadness that she had to leave her mother. She held on until the very last minute, promising that she would stay safe and that she'd do her best in school and not cause any trouble.

"Well you just…give your aunt my love, okay? I'll send for you as soon as I can. Then we'll life live just like we were supposed so. And you'll go to a great college and get a great job and we'll just live life to the fullest." Lola said.

"Yes, mom, but they're doing the final boarding call. If I don't leave now, they'll go without me." Dekan said, pulling away from her mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her purse and handing the ticket person her boarding pass. Dekan waved to her mom for the last time as she boarded the plane to Seattle, Washington. Getting to her seat, she pulled out her photo album and flipped through each picture, excited to be leaving and to be seeing Sam again. A few hours into the flight, Dekan put her album away and laid her head back on the seat, closing her eyes to get a little bit of rest before the plane landed. Dekan drifted in and out of a light sleep, memories of her childhood flying through her dreams. As Dekan drifted further asleep, her dreams of memories turned into memories of nightmares.

_Part of Dekan's dream  
I was in La Push with Sam, laughing and talking about old times. Sam got up and said he had to go meet Emily somewhere, but that he'd be back later. I sat on a piece of driftwood at First Beach, watching the waves come and go. I see something in the ocean, but I can't tell what it is. Probably someone fishing. Suddenly, the figure gets closer and closer. It's Jerry. I stand up to scream and run, but I can't move. The beach fades away and I'm in the attic, cleaning it out because Jerry thinks I'm insolent and need to earn my keep. I clean as quickly and as best as I can, but it's not enough. Jerry backhands me and I stumble into some old boxes, squashing them. "You need to lose weight, fat ass, you just crushed those boxes!" he growled, getting in my face. I stuttered out an apology, but it was too late. "Your mother is going to be upset that you ruined whatever was in those boxes with your lard ass. However, I will make up an excuse, but you'll have to thank me. Stand up and say thank you." Jerry said coldly. I stood up, my face stinging where he hit me. "T-thank you, sir." I said, looking down. Jerry smiled coldly still, looking me up and down. I had a bad feeling I knew what was next. "You know how to properly thank someone, don't you fatty?" he said. Closing my eyes tightly, I nodded and dropped to my knees. Jerry laughed darkly, crossing his arms and looking down at me as I reached up with shaky hands and undid his belt buckle.  
End of Dekan's dream_

"Miss, wake up. The plane has landed and all passengers must leave the plane. Miss?" the flight attendant said, shaking Dekan gently. Dekan awoke with a muffled scream, having gone pale.

"Are you alright, miss? Do you need medical assistance?" the flight attendant asked, concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine." Dekan said, getting her bag and getting up quickly, exiting the plane. Dekan walked through the terminal, looking for Sam or Auntie Noni. She checked her watch, and saw that it was a few minutes after nine pm. She really hoped that they hadn't gotten tired of waiting on her and left already. Dekan decided to stand on one of the chairs in the terminal, seeing if she could see anyone familiar before security made her get down.

"Sammy! Sammy, get up, you have to be in Seattle in an hour to pick up Dekan!" Noni said, waking Sam up again, this time Emily was napping with him. Sam grumbled yet again and snuggled as far as he could under Emily. Noni smiled as she jerked the covers off of the sleeping pair, eliciting a groan from Sam. "Sammy, get up! You have to get going now!"

"Is is that late already?" Sam asked, checking his bedside clock. It was almost eight pm. "Ah crap. I have to go Emily, make sure everyone gets here and is ready for the party, okay baby?" Sam said.

Emily sat up and stretching, nodding as she yawned. Sam smiled and scooted off the bed, giving Emily a quick kiss before pulling his shirt and shoes on and walking out of the house to his old Jeep Wrangler. Sam started the engine and pulled away, heading towards Seattle. Finally, after a decade, he was going to see his favorite cousin. Finally, his favorite cousin was coming home. Safe. Where she belonged. Sam tried to keep himself calm as he drove to the airport to pick up Dekan. It wouldn't do for her to see him transform into a wolf right in front of her, then tracking that sorry bastard of a stepfather and ripping him to shreds. Slowly. Painfully.

Sam arrived at the airport at a few minutes after nine. He hoped that Dekan hadn't gotten tired of waiting on him and taken a taxi to La Push. He parked and ran into the terminal, trying to find her. He saw a girl standing on a chair a few yards away, being accosted by a security guard. Sam smiled, knowing anywhere that the girl stubbornly refusing to get down was none other than his favorite cousin, Dekan Breckinridge. Sam ran the few yards and looked at the security guard, then at Dekan. Dekan stopped arguing to look down into the brown eyes of the boy, now man, who was the peanut butter to her jelly.

"SAM!" Dekan exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. "You're huge! When did you get my permission to grow?"

"Well hello there, Shorty." Sam replied, picking Dekan up off the chair and hugging her tightly. "I have missed you like you wouldn't believe! Couldn't come to see your favorite cousin for ten years could you?" he joked.

"Oh that works both ways, mister! I have missed you too!" Dekan said, sliding out of his arms and onto the ground, afraid she was too heavy for him to hold like that. "I'm so glad to be here, thank you so much for taking me." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly.

"It's no problem, believe me. Mom's so excited to have you coming back home. So is Emily, she can't wait to meet you! You'll love each other I promise! I'm just so happy you're here with us again." Sam said truthfully, holding onto Dekan as well, afraid that if he let go, she'd disappear.

"I can't wait to meet Emily. Or to see Auntie Noni again. I miss her cooking…" Dekan said, smiling.

Sam was still smiling as he took Dekan's hand and led her out to his Wrangler.

_Author's note: So far, so good, yeah? They finally got to see each other! Now the fun can really begin! Muwahahahaha! I mean…teehee. Ooo Jerry is going to have such a reaction…and how will the pack take to Dekan? Keep on reading! And leave me reviews! The more reviews I get, the more it makes me want to write! Thanks to those who've reviewed!  
Oh, and a mini pronunciation guide:  
Lola – low-lah.  
Noni – Non-ee.  
Dekan – Dee-kuhn.  
Breckinridge – Breh-kuhn-ridge.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap:_ _Sam was still smiling as he took Dekan's hand and led her out to his Wrangler._

"So how have you been in the past, oh, decade?" Dekan asked, looking across the seat to Sam.

Sam smiled, all the things going through his mind. He wanted to tell her about him turning into a wolf finally, but he knew by the pack's rule that he couldn't. Sam searched his mind on what he could actually tell her, without revealing the pack to Dekan.

"Well, I'm engaged now. To Emily Young. She's awesome; you'll get to meet her too." Sam said.

Dekan smiled back at him. "I can't wait. Of course you know she'll have to meet my approval and all that." She said laughing. Dekan could tell by the way Sam said her name that Emily would be everything he made her out to be. "What happened to that one girl you were dating…Leah?"

"Oh. We uh, we broke up. We're still friends though." Sam said, a bit uncomfortable. Dekan sensed a hint of sadness in his voice, but didn't bring anything else up again. Dekan looked out the window and watched the houses and shops whiz by in a blur of light.

"Nice outfit, Dekan, going for the dominatrix look are we?" Sam asked, chuckling. He didn't see Dekan's look of sadness, but he sensed it.

"Oh…uh…yeah. All I need is a whip…" Dekan mumbled. Thoughts of Jerry crowded her already full mind. She wondered how he was reacting to an empty house and how…upset he will be when he finds out that his money making daughter wasn't at Ronald's place to fulfill his wishes. Dekan smiled darkly when she thought of this. She only hoped that Jerry didn't go looking for her mother. Or her for that matter.

"Dekan…you know if you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me. I won't go around telling everyone." Sam said quietly.

"I know, Sammy. Thanks." Dekan replied. Sam nodded, knowing she would talk when she was ready. When she finally did talk to him, he would personally track down Jerry and make him pay slowly and painfully for his transgressions. Sam almost growled out loud as he thought of everything Jerry put Dekan and Aunt Lola through. It took every ounce of control not to transform right now and track the bastard down.

"Sam! Slow down!" Dekan screeched, staring at the speedometer. Sam glanced down and saw that he was exceeding the speed limit greatly; he was pushing 100 miles per hour easy. 'Damn, slow down, you'll freak her out. Get a hold of yourself, don't lose your control.' Sam said to himself.

"Sorry." was all he said as he slowed the Jeep down to a reasonable speed. He kept glancing over at Dekan, trying to get a read on her body language. She seemed calm. Insanely calm. It was as if she had been taught to behave like this no matter what the situation was. "Did aunt Lola tell you about Forks High School?" he asked.

"Oh, no, she didn't. I didn't even know I was coming here until this morning, after Jerry left." Dekan said. "Is it a good school?"

"Ah, it's okay. I personally prefer La Push, but mom said something about you having to go to Forks." Sam replied. He was happy that the subject that had made her so sad earlier had been changed. "I think Jake's friend Bella goes there, so he could introduce her to you and she could show you around. If you want, that is."

"I'd like that, thanks Sam. Man, I've missed this place." Dekan said, looking over at Sam.

"I think it's missed you too. Home sweet home." Sam said as he pulled in front of his house. Dekan smiled widely, almost running out of the Jeep and into the house. Now she knew she wasn't dreaming. Sam's house hadn't changed a bit.

Jerry came home at four o'clock on the dot. He narrowed his eyes when he didn't see Lola's piece of tin car in the driveway. 'That woman must be out grocery shopping. Get her lazy rear end to work for once in her life.' Jerry thought snidely. He got out of his truck and went to the front door, banging into it. He tried to knob again, but it was locked. 'Stupid bitch.' he thought, thinking Lola had done it on accident. He fished around under the mat for the key, finding it, unlocking the door and going in. It was dark and quiet.

"Oh yeah, Dekan's with Ronald tonight." Jerry said out loud, followed by a mean sounding laugh. Jerry smiled wickedly as he thought of all the hell that Ronald would be putting that useless girl to tonight. The telephone rang a few moments later and Jerry walked into the kitchen to answer it. He noticed that the dishes hadn't been done, and the kitchen was in a mess. He'd have to teach Lola a lesson when she got home.

"Hello." Jerry said, picking up the telephone.

"Where in the hell is that girl you promised me?!" Ronald shouting into the receiver.

"How the hell should I know where you put her? She was to be at your place after her school let out." Jerry said just as irritably.

"Bullshit, man! I haven't seen her all freaking day. You bring her ass over here or I'm taking the debt out of _your_ ass! You have one hour." Ronald said, hanging up on Jerry.

Jerry was seething. 'How dare that little bitch not show up?! I gave her explicit instructions!' Jerry thought to himself. He dashed up to Dekan's room, tearing it apart, looking for any clue as to where she would be instead of at Ronald's. He noticed that a gap in the clothes in her closet, as well as a couple boxes she stored photos and other personal crap in were missing too. Jerry ran down the hall to his bedroom, throwing open the closet doors and cursing so explicitly that it would make a sailor blush. Jerry saw that all of Lola's clothing and shoes had been removed. He looked around the room and saw that some of the dresser drawers had been hastily shut.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" Jerry screamed, seeing red. 'How dare she leave me?! How dare Dekan go along with it?!' he thought to himself. Jerry glanced at the clock, seeing that 30 minutes had already passed. "Shit…" he muttered, going to each room to see what else had been taken.

Every other room looked pretty well normal, with the exception of the bedrooms. Jerry sat down at the kitchen table, knowing he could run now, but he also knew that if he did, Ronald would be even more pissed off at him. One thing Jerry was certain of was that when he found Lola and Dekan, they would pay. With their lives. A knock sounded at the door. Jerry groaned, getting up to answer it. For once in his life, he hoped it was Lola. Jerry opened the door, seeing Ronald's imposing figure standing there, flanked by two other men. He swallowed hard.

"Let's go in, Mom's going crazy to see you again." Sam said, getting out of the Jeep and taking Dekan's bag. Dekan stepped out as well, joining Sam as they both climbed the steps to the door. He opened the door and ushered Dekan inside, insisting that it was 'Ladies first'.

"SURPRISE!" was shouted by many different people as lights were switched on and confetti thrown. Dekan shouted in surprise, jumping back and knocking Sam backwards with her as they both landed on the floor.

"Dang, Sam, you didn't mention she'd be as clumsy as Bella!" someone said. The others erupted into laughter.

"Come here baby girl and give your auntie Noni a hug!" Noni said, moving through the crowd of teenagers and helping Dekan up, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're home, Dekan. Welcome back." Noni whispered.

"Thank you, auntie Noni. You're a life saver." Dekan whispered back, holding tightly to her aunt. Pulling back a little bit, Dekan looked around the room, only recognizing one other person besides Sam and aunt Noni. "Leah!" she shouted, going over to the tallest girl in the group. Leah immediately pulled her into a hug. "When did you get so tall? Jeez, I'm easily the shortest person in here!" Dekan said, smiling.

Leah hugged her tightly, looking down at her. "Well, you know how it is around here. You either grow with these dogs or they make endless short jokes." Leah said, happy to see Dekan again.

"You've got that right." another girl piped in, looking at Dekan. Dekan noted that she , too, was short, along with one other girl. "Hi, I'm Kim. I'm Jared's girlfriend." the girl said, looking up into yet another tall guy's eyes. Clearly, that was Jared.

"Very nice to meet you both." Dekan said, still smiling. "We short people have to stick together. Hop up on my shoulders and we'll kick their butts!" she said, laughing.

"Let me introduce everyone here. You know Leah, and that was Kim and Jared. There's Leah's younger brother, Seth." Sam said, pointing at another tall guy, who couldn't have been no more than 16, yet looked older. "Then you've got Jake, Quil and Claire, Paul, that's Embry, and finally but no less important, my fiancée, Emily." Sam said, looking at the girl with the scarred face.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dekan. The way Sam and Noni have gone about you, you'd think I was meeting a Hollywood celebrity." Emily said, coming to give her a hug.

Dekan hugged her back. "You're telling me. Sam was all 'Emily this' and 'Emily that'." Dekan said.

"Well now that she knows everyone, can we eat now?" the one called Jake asked.

Emily smiled and shook her head. "The way to everyone's hearts' in here is definitely through their stomachs. Remember that. If you ever want or need anything done, just offer a plate of brownies as a reward and it'll be done quicker than you can blink." Emily divulged.

Dekan smiled, making a mental note of this. All the males in the room rushed to the small dining room, but waited to eat until all the females were seated before piling food on their plates and eating.

"God, it's good to be home." Dekan said, looking around. She smiled happily.

_Author's note: Well, there we have it! At least part of Jerry's reaction. Just you wait until the next chapter. Oooo it's going to be so good! Finally, Dekan is back in La Push. How will her first day at school go with Bella? And how will the pack get along with Dekan once they get to know her? Review me, please! It makes me want to write! Mwaaaah! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap:_ _"God, it's good to be home." Dekan said, looking around. She smiled happily._

……

..

Everyone sitting around the small table looked at Dekan, nodding their heads. "To Dekan!" Sam said, raising his glass as everyone followed form and shouted "To Dekan!" and drank. Dekan smiled and clinked her glass to those she could reach and drank. She looked over and saw Sam putting food on Emily's plate before his own, the same with Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire. Dekan smiled a bit sadly, seeing how sweet and lovey-dovey it all looked. She wouldn't begrudge anyone any form of happiness, but just seeing it made her a little, to put it simply, envious. Dekan was forbidden to have a boyfriend due to the activities her stepfather had planned for her. It was also a personal choice; Dekan didn't want to have a boyfriend and have the things in her life hurt him. She couldn't do that to another person. She refused flat out. Dekan snorted silently to herself. Like any guy had flirted with her to begin with. 'It's just as well.' she thought. Emily saw that Dekan hadn't yet touched her food. Leaning over, Emily whispered quietly "Penny for your thoughts?"

Dekan startled out of her revelry and glanced over at Emily. "Oh…it's nothing. Just thinking about how happy I am to finally be here…" Dekan murmured. Emily looked a little bit skeptical but nodded anyway, patting Dekan on the knee. Dekan smiled sadly, putting some food on her plate and eating, her mind still a mile away. It wasn't until Sam repeated himself that Dekan noticed and looked over at him.

"What?" Dekan asked Sam. Dekan had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie with us. You look like you're a million miles away." Sam said.

"Oh. Sorry, Sammy. Yeah, a movie sounds great. I'm just a bit scattered is all." Dekan replied, getting up and walking into the living room, following the others. Sam sighed softly as he walked into the living room behind Dekan. Noni was straightening up the living room so everyone could have a place to sit. Sam stopped Dekan from sitting down. He had something he wanted to say.

"Dekan," Sam said, pulling Dekan to a stop and turning her to face him. "On behalf of Mom and myself, as well as everyone here…" he said, looking at everyone in the room, "I just wanted to tell you that you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. We've missed you, kiddo."

Dekan closed her eyes, not hearing Sam's voice, but hearing Jerry's condescending voice. Dekan's eyes were still closed, she whispered repeatedly "Must thank properly, must thank properly, don't be an ungrateful bitch, must thank properly…" she said, falling to her knees in front of Sam. Sam looked around, seeing the surprised faces of his pack and their imprints. He looked to his mom who looked just as bewildered.

"Sam? Is she okay?" Emily asked quietly. Sam was about to answer when Dekan held her hands up and took a hold of Sam's jeans and began unbuttoning them, all the while whispering "Must thank properly."

A collective gasp could be heard from everyone in the room. Sam was momentarily stunned, but grabbed Dekan's hands as he began pulling his pants down. Her eyes were still shut tightly. Dekan struggled against Sam's large strong hands for a few seconds before she made a small noise of frustration. "Dekan! Stop! What are you doing?" Sam said, giving her a little shake.

Dekan opened her eyes slowly, looking up into Sam's eyes. She looked around the room, seeing the jaw dropped faces of everyone else in the room. Dekan looked back up at Sam, whispering, her voice thick with tears. "I…was thanking you…".

"Who told you that you had to thank someone like that?" Sam demanded.

"Jerry." Dekan whispered as quietly as she could.

Sam ran out of the house as quickly as he could before he transformed into a wolf.

……

..

Jerry's raw throat and hoarse voice were the worst of his worries right now. Ronald and two of his bodyguards had just left the house, taking partial payment from some of the nicer possessions in Jerry's house. The rest of the debt was paid by Jerry himself. Jerry pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing as the nights events replayed in his mind. He slowly got into a standing position and limped into the bathroom. He groaned when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His nose was busted and bloody, his lip swollen, and he had a gash on his forehead. Jerry hesitantly looked at the rest of his body. He had no need of taking his clothes off; Ronald's bodyguards had done that for him earlier. He saw that his knuckles were swollen as well, from trying to fight the other men away. 'Unsuccessfully,' his inner voice chipped in. Jerry closed his eyes before looking at the rest of his body. He opened them again and saw the blood trail going down his legs and dripping slowly onto the floor. Jerry didn't mind the beating as much as he did the bodyguards taking the payment out of the lower half of his body. He winced as he remembered the bigger of the bodyguards tying his hands and feet to the couch and entertainment center. They certainly didn't care in the least that he was still a virgin when it came to a certain part of his body. Ronald didn't either as he violated him. He showed no remorse nor care for the screams of pain and humiliation that Jerry gave. The other bodyguard was busy going through his house taking his computer, television, cellular telephone, and c.d. player. Ronald finished after three hours of agonizing torture and cut the ropes on Jerry's hands, leaving him to free his feet as Ronald and his bodyguards walked out of the house and into their car.

"I am going to kill that fat whore. She is dead!" Jerry shouted to no one in particular, his mind dead set on finding Dekan and making her pay ten-fold for what Ronald done to him tonight. "And I'm going to do it myself." he promised.

…...

.

Dekan was still on her knees, looking at the ground when a loud howling rent the air. Emily, knowing that was Sam's call to his pack, walked over and knelt beside Dekan. "Maybe you all could give us a few minutes alone?" Emily said, looking at everyone, giving the guys a chance to go see what Sam was howling about. One by one, everyone filed out of the house, the guys stripping as the transformed, running to the woods. Kim took Claire to her house, until Emily or Quil came to get her.

"What's wrong, Dekan?" Emily asked, her voice hushed.

Dekan swallowed hard, looking over at the scarred girl. "I…I just forgot…I didn't mean to make him upset. I just…I thought of how Jerry told me I should thank people and I…it just…" Dekan said, but couldn't finish because Emily pulled her into a tight hug. Dekan let the tears fall that she had been holding in all evening. Emily rocked her silently, stroking her hair and letting her cry.

"Don't worry about hurting Sam's feelings; you didn't do that at all. If I had to guess, I say that it made Sam more upset at Jerry. He couldn't be mad at you if you burnt his house down." Emily said, trying to get a chuckle out of Dekan. Dekan looked over at Emily and gave her a sad little smile, but a smile nonetheless.

……

.

_Author's note: Woo-hoo! Jerry finally got part of what was coming to him, yeah? Don't worry. He'll get more, right? And we're getting ready to see Dekan's first day at Forks High! Also, she's meeting Bella soon, and you all know what thaaaaat means! I want to say THANK YOU to my lovely beta Nessa, aka my Walden, (Nessa Blade)! Mwaah! Read and Review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap:_ _Dekan looked over at Emily and gave her a sad little smile, but a smile nonetheless. _

……

..

Sam had thrown his cut offs on the ground, not bothering to tie them to his leg as he transformed into a wolf. He ran as fast as he could to the woods before letting out a very loud and angry howl. He was pacing back and forth, growling and snarling. A few moments passed before the rest of his pack joined him. Sam looked around and saw the faces of his brothers and sister, knowing they had to be full of questions.

"What was that all about, Sam?" Leah whined in her head. A chorus of "yeah's" resounded throughout the pack.

"That bastard who claims to be her stepfather! He is the one who made her do shit like that!" Sam growled out, pacing back and forth still. "I want to rip his throat out and bathe in his blood! He is going to pay for hurting her!"

"It makes you wonder what else he's done to her…" Leah whispered inside her head.

That thought made Sam stop pacing and stare at Leah. The rest of the pack followed suit, each turning to look at Leah. Leah looked back at the other wolves, not backing down from their glances. Sam looked at Leah, actually whimpering.

"Find out? Please? For me?" Sam pleaded.

Leah studied Sam for a moment. He hadn't begged her to do anything before. Not even when he broke up with her and started dating her cousin, Emily. Sam didn't beg her to not hate him, to not hate Emily. He just took her bitterness and swallowed it. Leah circled Sam, watching his movements. Sam had his head hung lower to the ground as Leah circled him.

"If she'll tell me, then yes." Leah finally said.

Sam looked around his pack, his eyes resting on Leah. "Thank you." he said. Leah nodded.

Embry watched Sam's reaction, feeling similarly as Sam, but his feelings about Jerry ran a bit deeper. He wanted not only to rip out Jerry's throat and bathe in his blood, Embry wanted to chain that sorry excuse for a human to three more of his brothers have him drawn and quartered. He wanted to break each and every bone in Jerry's body and listen to the bloodcurdling screams as he slowly tortured him until he breathed no more. Embry didn't realize he was growling until Jake nudged him with his wolfy head. Jake's head turned to the side as if asking "what's up?" Embry shook his head. Embry didn't count on being this upset. He vaguely wondered if he was just genuinely concerned or if he possibly, maybe, might have imprinted.

……

..

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked Dekan when she had finally settled down.

Dekan sat on the ground and started unbuckling her leather boots. She threw her boots across the room, hitting the door. "It's…not a happy story." Dekan mumbled.

Emily bit her lip, then leaned over and grabbed the plate of brownies, handing one to Dekan. Leah walked back into the house, not really looking at Emily, but taking a seat beside Dekan in the floor, grabbing a brownie. Dekan looked over at Leah, seeing the hurt look on her face.

"What happened, Dek? What did that bastard do to you?" Leah asked in a whispered voice.

Dekan shook her head, not wanting to open that can of worms. Not when she was finally away from Jerry. "It's nothing, really. Just…a lapse." Dekan said, her voice a bit shaky.

Leah looked over at Emily, their faces mirroring the others: skeptical. Leah shook her head once, quickly. Emily caught the silent signal, nodding her head once, quickly as well. They watched as Dekan stood up, walking over to the door and moving her shoes out of the way. "Do you know if the trunk my mom sent has arrived yet?" Dekan asked.

"Oh, no, it hasn't. But Kim and I have gotten some clothes together…" Emily replied, not finishing her sentence. Emily only just realized that the clothes Kim and she had gotten together wouldn't exactly fit Dekan.

"Thanks, Emily, its okay." Dekan said, walking into the guest bedroom. Flipping on the light, Dekan looked around the room. It hadn't really changed from the last time she was here. The walls were still adorned with the faded yellow and white striped wallpaper. A lone light hanging from the ceiling, lighting up the whole room quite nicely. The desk and nightstand had picture frames resting on their surfaces; pictures of her and Sam when they were younger. Dekan smiled, picking up a frame. It was a photo of her and Sam at First Beach, back when she had no real fears. She heard a knock on the front door; Sam and his friends were back in the house, everyone talking and some laughing. Dekan looked through the clothes that Emily said she and Kim left for her until her trunk arrived. 'Small and medium.' Dekan said to herself, looking at the tags. She snorted. She hadn't been a size small or even medium since, well, the last time she was here. Even then she wouldn't have sworn to being that small.

"Dekan! Come out here and watch this movie with us!" Sam called out.

Dekan sat on the bed, taking off her pantyhose and collar, setting them to the side. Oh how she wished she had her sweat pants and an oversized shirt right about now. Sighing and shaking her head, tying her hair in a loose bun, Dekan walked back out into the living room. Looking around at all the beautifully dark russet colored skin, Dekan murmured "Damn if I don't glow in the dark next to all of you."

Leah was the first to laugh, followed by Sam and Emily and the rest of the pack.

"Whoa, man, where's my sunglasses?" Leah said, smiling. Dekan smirked at her, sticking her tongue out.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh you're so funny, Leah!" Dekan teased back.

"You're a bit overdressed for movie night, don't you think?" Paul asked. "Plan on sneaking out to go partying, city girl?"

"Ah well you know me, a girl has to look her best. That and the fact that this is pretty much the only set of clothes I have until my trunk arrives." Dekan replied, not taking offense.

"What about the clothes than Em and I found for you?" Kim asked, not really registering the fact that she and Emily both were thinner.

"Oh. Well, those aren't exactly my size…" Dekan said, her face turning pink.

The moment the words left her lips, the one called Seth stood up and took his shirt off, tossing it to Dekan. Dekan caught it easily. "I thought we were watching a movie, not playing strip poker." Dekan said, still holding the shirt.

"Well if you insist…" Seth said, chuckling. "Nah, that's for you. You can't sleep in those clothes. That should come down to your knees. Keep it."

Dekan smiled at the kindness Seth showed her. He didn't know her and yet he just gave her the shirt off his back. Holding the shirt closely, Dekan looked over and up and Seth. "Thank you." and walked over to him, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek quickly. Dekan took the shirt and went to the guest room, throwing her shirt and skirt off, leaving her clad in her bra and panties.

……

..

Embry was a bit upset now. Seth shouldn't have given her his shirt, just like that! Well, he was going to show him that he could be just as nice and considerate. Embry ran out of the house and over to his own house, grabbing a pair of sweat pants that he always wore, along with a long sleeved hoodie, and rushed back to Sam's house, walking back in. Embry walked to the guest room and entered, not even knocking. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Dekan in nothing but her bra and panties.

"I…uh…t-thought you might want…uh…these…" Embry stuttered out, holding the clothes out, his eyes quickly shifting downwards. He dropped the clothes on the desk and walked out quickly, his face would have been a thousand shades of red if his skin wasn't so dark to begin with. Embry walked back into the living room, his eyes still cast downward. Sam looked up immediately, watching Embry.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, his eyes trained on Embry.

"I uh…didn't knock. She was changing." Embry muttered, sitting down beside Jake on the couch.

Sam started to growl, but stopped when Emily elbowed him. He looked up to see Dekan enter the room wearing Seth's t-shirt and what he could only assume was a pair of sweatpants Embry had brought for her. She took a seat on the chair next to the window. Seth came over and plopped in front of her chair, leaning against it, his eyes shooting daggers at Embry. Embry felt the look, glancing over at Seth and smiling smugly. Jake leaned over and very quietly whispered to Embry. "Are you blind, man?"

Embry raised his eyebrow only slightly. Jake was still leaned over as the movie started. 'All Dogs go to Heaven' was the choice tonight. Claire's choice, of course. Quil wouldn't let anyone upset his little Claire. Jake whispered again just as quietly, "Did you go blind from seeing her? Man, I know I would."

Embry looked confused for a moment. Jake didn't find her beautiful? It sounded more like Jake found her kind of gross. Fat, too. Embry turned and saw the look on Jake's face which only confirmed his thoughts. What would Jake say if Embry ever told him that he may have imprinted on Dekan?

He didn't plan on finding out. He could only imagine the kind of ridiculing and crap Jake and the rest of the pack would put him through if they found out. Embry was going to avoid that for as long as he could.

It didn't mean he liked seeing Seth trying to cozy up to Dekan.

……

..

_Author's note: Thanks to those who have reviewed! And of course to my lovely beta, Nessa! I know what you all are thinking. Aww! for Seth. And grrr! for Embry! What's going to happen next? Drama will definitely ensue! School, meeting Bella and the Cullen's, and more about Jerry in the next few chapters! Stick with me! REVIEW! Leave me reviews! Please? Mwaaaah!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap:_ _It didn't mean he liked seeing Seth trying to cozy up to Dekan._

……

..

The movie ended about an hour ago, and the pack still hung around Sam's house, talking and laughing. It was getting late; Sam looked over at Jake and Embry, giving a nod. Jake waved his goodbye to everyone, Embry looking at Seth who was sitting against the front of Dekan's chair, Dekan having fallen asleep on the chair arm, her hair flowing over the side. He wanted to push Seth out of the way because Seth's hair was just way too close to touching Dekan's legs. Embry clenched his fists, but followed Jake outside so they could go patrol. Embry took his pants and shirt off, tying them to his leg and transforming as soon as they hit the woods. He quickly cleared his mind of any thoughts of Dekan and Seth so Jake wouldn't find out. He'd work up enough courage to tell Jake soon. What Embry really dreaded was telling Sam. He could already tell that Sam was very protective of Dekan and for good reason too. Slowly, one by one, the rest of the pack left, leaving only Seth, Leah, Emily, Sam, and Dekan. Seth stretched and his head grazed Dekan's legs, waking her up. Dekan shot up, looking around, her heart racing.

"What time is it?" Dekan asked; her voice a bit scratchy from sleep.

Sam looked over at the kitchen wall to the clock. "It's a little after 1 a.m." he said.

"And with the time difference, I've been up for…jeez, way too long." Dekan said, too tired to count.

"If you need more clothes until your trunk arrives, just let me know. I have some extra that you're welcome to." Seth offered, tilting his head back and looking at her, smiling.

Dekan smiled at Seth's helpfulness. "Thanks, Seth. I really appreciate it." Dekan replied. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Seth, mom's going to be pissed enough as it is when we walk in the door at this hour." Leah said, standing up and walking outside. Seth sighed loudly, getting up and waving to Dekan, then Sam and Emily and following his sister.

"I guess I'll head to bed. Goodnight, Emily. Goodnight, Sam." Dekan said, getting up and stretching, going to the guest room, which was now her bedroom. She turned back the covers and turned the light out, looking out the window, and got into bed. Stretching again and turning over to lay on her stomach, Dekan drifted off to sleep.

It turned out to be a very fitful and nightmare-ish sleep.

……

..

_Dekan's Dream_

_Dekan was laying in the bed at Sam's house, drifting in and out of a light sleep. Dekan turned over, cracking her eyes open and looking out of the window, into the full moon night sky. She saw a vague outline of a man, figuring it was Sam. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, looking at the figure and getting ready to tap on the window. The figure soon cleared, showing that it wasn't Sam. It was Jerry. He had found her here in La Push! He was coming after her to take her back and make her sorry for leaving! Dekan tried to scream but no sound came out. Her body was paralyzed! Jerry smiled so coldly, so evilly. Jerry came right through the window, not making any noise. Dekan kept trying to move, to scream, to make some noise, just anything so Sam or Noni or anyone would come to rescue her! Jerry leaned over her, licking his lips. 'You're mine now, whore.' Jerry said inside of her head. Her eyes went wide. Jerry pulled a dangerous looking dagger from nowhere. He easily pushed Dekan to lie back on the bed. All Dekan could do was breathe and watch Jerry. He brought the dagger down, slicing the front of the shirt that Seth had given her, along with the pants that Embry had given her. Tears started rolling down Dekan's cheeks as she clenched her eyes shut. 'Payback is a bitch, don't you think?' Jerry asked; his voice still in Dekan's head. 'I am so going to enjoy this.' He said, smiling as he brought the dagger down her skin, making a thin cut down her chest and to her stomach. Little droplets of blood formed where the dagger had sliced her skin. Dekan's mind screamed out in pain, but she couldn't make even the smallest of noises. 'Now you're going to know real pain.' Jerry's icy voice promised. Jerry plunged the dagger into Dekan's arm, pinning her to the bed. He started to unbutton and unzip his pants, leaning over Dekan until he was over top of her. He plunged into her. Dekan screamed._

_End of Dream_

……

..

Dekan awoke in a cold sweat. She sat up in bed, looking around the room and out of the window, glancing around looking and listening for any sound or sight of Jerry. She thanked every single deity she could think of. Dekan ran out of her room and down to where Sam's room is. She heard an odd noise, but figured Sam was snoring as he did was they were younger. She pushed the door open only slightly, looking in the room. What she saw was something she wasn't exactly prepared for. Dekan definitely didn't sign up to see her cousin braced above the bed, his lower body moving in such a fashion that left no space for thought as to what he was doing. Or who he was doing. Dekan shut her eyes and backed out of the doorway quietly. She tiptoed to the front door, opening it carefully and walking outside.

"D-D-dang its cold out here." Dekan muttered. She wrapped her arms around herself and went to go sit on the rocking chair on the front porch. Dawn was fast approaching; the sky was a bright orange-ish pink. There was no more sleep to be had for Dekan. She shivered. Dekan yawned, but froze when she saw a pair of figures in the distance. 'Oh no…' Dekan thought. Jerry couldn't have found her! Dekan watched the figures getting closer, one of the figures turning left and walking the other way. The larger one, she noted, was still heading towards her. Dekan stood up, ready to scream and run. 'Please don't be Jerry…' she thought, it becoming her mantra. The figure waved to her, which just freaked her out. She backed up slowly, hitting the side of the house. Dekan opened her mouth to scream; her heart racing and her breathing fast.

"Dekan! It's me!" Seth yelled out. Dekan slid down the side of the house, her body shaking. It wasn't Jerry. It was only Seth.

Seth saw Dekan slide, and he ran up to the house, kneeling down. "Are you okay? Dekan?" Seth asked.

"I…I just thought you were…someone else." Dekan whispered; her voice still shaky. Seth held out his hands to help her up. Dekan took his hands, loving the heat.

"You're like a space heater, aren't you?" Dekan said, a small smile.

"Oh yeah you know me. I live to keep you warm." Seth said, flirting a little bit.

Dekan blushed a tiny bit, getting pulled up by Seth. He kept pulling, even though she was already standing, and she stumbled into him a little. Seth caught her and held her close to him.

"You're freezing. What are you doing out here without a coat and shoes?" Seth asked, pulling her close enough so she'd get warm. He found Dekan leaning into him a little bit, and he smiled brightly.

"I just woke up and Sam was…busy…with Emily." Dekan said.

"You had a bad dream?" Seth asked, looking at Dekan.

"Yeah. I was going to crawl in bed with Sam but he was preoccupied." Dekan said.

"Ew. Enough said. You can walk around La Push with me if you want. But you need shoes and a coat." Seth said.

"I have those big black boots and no coat. Thanks for the invite though." Dekan said.

"I've got tons. And you could borrow a pair of shoes from Leah. Come on!" Seth said, getting excited and pulling Dekan along.

"Ah! Seth! Cold ground!" Dekan said, hopping from foot to foot.

……

..

Seth smiled and picked her up easily. He started walking towards his house, taking his time. Dekan sort of snuggled into Seth, trying to get as warm as she could. 'He really is a space heater!' Dekan thought, snuggling closer. She laid her head against Seth's chest.

Embry stood at the edge of the forest, staring. Seth. Was. Holding. And. Carrying. Dekan. And she was letting him! He wanted to rip Seth's head off! Embry started growling. Jake walked up to him and nudged him with his head. 'What are you growling at?' Jake asked, using their wolf communication. Embry shook his head, stalking off into the forest.

……

..

"So what was your nightmare about?" Seth asked, looking down at Dekan in his arms.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." Dekan replied, looking away.

……

..

_Author's note: So, what do you all think so far? I need feedback! I need reviews! School starts soon for Dekan! In the next chapter or so, she's going to finally meet Bella and the Cullens. Many of you have asked what size Dekan is. She's a size 18 (American, not sure on the foreign sizes!). Yay for big girls! Leave me love! Mwaaaah! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap:_ _"So what was your nightmare about?" Seth asked, looking down at Dekan in his arms._

_"You don't want to know. Trust me." Dekan replied, looking away. _

……

..

Seth looked down at Dekan, knowing the tone of her voice meant that her dream was probably about her stepfather. He continued walking at a steady pace towards his house, still carrying Dekan.

"You're going to break your back if you keep carrying me, Seth. I'm not exactly light as a feather." Dekan said, looking up at him. Seth just smiled and chuckled, pulling her up closer to him.

"Did you ever play the light-as-a-feather—stiff-as-a-board game?" Seth asked out of the blue.

"Oh yes! I remember that! Sam and I used to play that. Well, in between dancing we did." Dekan said, a big smile on her face.

"Sam? Dancing? Oh now you have to tell me!" Seth replied, setting her on the porch of the house where he and Leah lived. Seth opened the door, leading Dekan in.

"I don't know…Sam might get pretty embarrassed…" Dekan said, chuckling.

"Aw now you really have to tell me! I need some dirt on Sam!" Seth called out from his bedroom, walking out with a big winter coat. "This doesn't fit me anymore, you're more than welcome to it."

Seth handed Dekan the coat, and Dekan took it, smiling. "You're too good to me, Seth. I'd be practically naked without you and Embry." Seth rolled his eyes at the mention of Embry. Seth could sense that Embry wanted to rip his head off. That made Seth smile.

"Anything for you, short fry." Seth said, laughing when a pillow was launched at him, ducking easily.

"I'm not _that_ short! Well, not by normal human standards!" Dekan replied, pouting. "It's not my fault that the lot of you here in La Push drink the water and grow freakishly huge." she said, kidding.

Seth laughed deep, shaking his head. He grabbed an older pair of Leah's shoes and handed them to Dekan. Dekan took a look at the size and smiled. "Perfect! Thank you. Tell Leah I said thank you, too." Dekan said.

"Will do. Now put your coat and shoes on and follow me, Shorty." Seth said. Dekan nodded and quickly put the shoes and coat on, getting up and walking to the door where Seth was waiting. Seth held out his hand to Dekan.

"Where's your coat?" Dekan asked, seeing that Seth was wearing only a pair of cut off jeans and a wife beater.

"Don't need one. I am a space heater, remember?" Seth said, smiling innocently.

"Oh ha ha." Dekan replied, putting her hand in Seth's warm one.

Seth led her outside, pointing out where each member of the pack lived. Jake and Embry were walking out of the forest, each buttoning up their pants. To the unknowing person, one might think that Jake and Embry were doing something…secret. Something they obviously didn't want anyone else to know about. As luck would have it, Dekan and Seth saw the two emerge. Embry narrowed his eyes, walking towards Seth and Dekan, his fists clenching. Jake followed, but didn't seem nearly as tense. Dekan's mind jumped to the conclusion that Embry and Jake must be having a secret relationship. Far be it from her to rain on anyone's parade. Dekan smiled and waved at the pair. Jake smiled and waved back, then raised an eyebrow at Seth who was still holding onto Dekan's hand. Embry made no move to say hello; he just kept walking towards Seth. Embry walked by Dekan and Seth, bumping into Seth's shoulder purposely.

"Good morning, Embry." Dekan said, a bit cautious. She bit her lip; Embry didn't look too pleased at all. Perhaps he and Jake were having secret relationship problems.

Embry stopped a few feet from where Seth, Dekan, and Jake were standing. "Does Sam know you're out here with Seth?" Embry asked, his voice deep.

"Oh, no, I went to see him earlier and he was a bit…preoccupied with Emily." Dekan said, her face turning a bit red.

"He wouldn't like you being out here. Let's go." Embry said, heading towards Sam's house.

Dekan turned to look at Embry. Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "Excuse me? Sam isn't my boss." This earned Embry a raised eyebrow yet again from Jake and a narrowing of the eyes from Seth.

"Fine. I'll go see what Sam says about it." Embry said, walking towards Sam's house again.

"What's the big deal? I'm out here with Seth, not the big bad wolf." Dekan said. Jake and Seth tried unsuccessfully to hide their laughing behind a series of coughs. Embry turned to glare at them, and at Dekan. Why was she being so stubborn? She should listen to him. Seth would only try to hang all over her. Or worse, kiss her! Embry stalked over to where the trio was standing, glaring at Seth. He stopped right in front of Dekan, who still had her hands on her hips. She was also wearing Seth's old coat! And Leah's shoes! This was just not going to do at all. Quick as a flash, Embry bent over, picked Dekan up, and put her over his shoulder in one smooth move. Dekan barely had time to blink.

"Embry! Let me down! Now!" Dekan said, wiggling against him, trying to get him to drop her.

"No." was all Embry said, walking to Sam's house.

"Embry! LET ME DOWN NO!" Dekan shouted, kicking her legs and pounding her fists against his back. It didn't seem to have any effect on him at all!

"I said no." Embry said. "And quit hitting me."

"And if I don't?" Dekan retorted, smacking his shoulder to make her point.

Embry stopped. Dekan thought he was finally going to let her down. Instead, Embry smacked Dekan loudly on her rear end.

"ACK! EMBRY!" Dekan shouted, her backside stinging a little bit. "Let me go!"

"Do I have to repeat myself again?" Embry said, starting to walk again.

"I'll bite you!" Dekan said.

"You'd better not." Embry said.

Dekan moved her head and bit Embry on the back of his arm. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to make him notice. Embry jerked slightly, and then whacked Dekan on the butt again. Dekan harrumphed. Embry opened the door to Sam's house, walking right towards Sam's room.

"Sam! We're coming in." Embry said, waiting a minute before opening the door so he and Emily could cover up.

"What do you want, Embry?" Sam asked, and then saw him come in with Dekan slung over his shoulder; Dekan propping her head up on her fists and arms.

"I thought you'd like to know that Seth was parading around La Push with Dekan." Embry said, still holding Dekan over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Did he hurt her?" Sam asked.

"No, but he'd probably try to lure her into his bed." Embry said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "That's Paul. Don't let her alone with Paul. Seth's too innocent for that." Sam replied.

Embry dropped Dekan unceremoniously on Sam's bed. Dekan glared up at Embry, wondering why he was acting so oddly.

"You both can leave now." Sam said, pulling Emily closer to him, making sure she kept covered up.

Dekan scooted off the bed, walking out of the room, right past Embry. Embry followed, shutting the door. "You shouldn't be alone with Seth. He might try to take advantage of you." Embry said to Dekan. Dekan stopped, turning to face him.

"Please. He's been nothing but friendly to me, giving me some clothes and a coat until my stuff got here." Dekan said.

"If you need clothes then come to me. I have more than he does, and unlike his, mine aren't falling apart and smelly." Embry said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Embry." Dekan replied, rolling her eyes and walking to her bedroom.

Embry wanted to scream! Why couldn't she be reasonable? She should most certainly not be wearing anything Seth gave to her! If anyone should give her clothing to wear, it should be him! 'That's it.' Embry thought, 'I'm going to tell the pack I've imprinted on Dekan.' With that thought, he headed for the door to find Jake and tell him first. Embry stopped when he heard an odd buzzing noise. He closed his eyes, walking around the room, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. Embry finally found that the noise was coming from Dekan's bag she had left by the couch. Figuring it could be something important, Embry reached in and pulled out the buzzing thing, finding that it was her cell phone. He opened it, seeing she had a text message. Embry didn't know she had a cell phone. Not looking at the message, he looked through her phone until he found her phone number, then grabbed a pen from the kitchen counter and wrote the number on the inside of his hand, setting the phone back and in purse and walking out of the house to his so he could put her number in his cell phone.

Dekan took the coat and shoes off, flopping back on her bed face first. She laid there for a while, drifting in and out of sleep. Embry walked back out of his house, seeing Seth work on his motorcycle with Jake. Figuring the pair wouldn't see him, he snuck back over to Sam's house, climbing the tree and sitting on one of the lower branches so he could see right into the bedroom where Dekan was staying. He saw her flopped out on her bed on her stomach, asleep. He was pleased to note that she was wearing the sweat pants he brought her. 'Now if I could only figure out how to get Seth's shirt and coat away from her and replace them with me own…' Embry thought, watching her sleep.

……

..

_Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! A big thanks to my beta, Nessa. I also want to give a big thanks to my reviewers, especially Lecia! You're wonderful! And also I want to thank my newer reviewers, rockangel777, Misshurrrtbreak., and coco swift! Thank you all for the great reviews and the faves and alerts! It makes me so happy to read and see all of this! Mwaaaah! Feel free to email any questions or suggestions you have for me! And don't forget to visit my page and vote in my poll! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Recap: __'Now if I could only figure out how to get Seth's shirt and coat away from her and replace them with my own…' Embry thought, watching her sleep._

……

..

After a couple hours of watching her sleep peacefully, Embry hopped down from the tree, intent on stretching his legs and going to Emily's house for the pack lunch. He walked the short distance from the tree outside of Sam's house to Emily's house, also intending to have a word or two with Seth about keeping his hands and his clothing to himself. Embry walked into Emily's house, seeing Jake, Paul, Quil, Kim, Emily, Sam, Leah, Jared, and Seth, who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen. Embry narrowed his eyes when he saw Seth, itching to transform and bite his head off. But that would raise a bit of suspicion and anger Sam, as Seth was part of the pack. Embry shut the door and went over to the far wall, leaning against it. Sam looked over at Embry, a bit concerned.

"Embry, man, you look like you're about to rip someone's head off. What's the deal?" Sam asked, his arm around Emily's waist.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Embry said.

"Oh come on, Em, you look so pissed. Tell us what's wrong." Seth goaded, knowing full well why Embry was upset.

Embry wanted to knock the hell out of Seth. Just once. Or twice. Embry clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly, imagining it was Seth's head he was crushing.

"Either you chill out Embry, or you leave. I won't have you transforming into a wolf and attacking someone." Sam ordered, pulling Emily closer to him. Jared pulled Kim to his side as well, looking at Embry. Jake walked over to Embry, leaning down and whispering, "Seriously man, what the hell is up?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Embry replied. He wanted to rip Jake's head off too. He shouldn't think bad thoughts about Dekan. No one should. He pushed past Jake and walked to the counter, grabbing five sandwiches and walking outside, slamming the door on his way out.

"I'll go see what's got his fur in a twist." Seth volunteered, grabbing a few sandwiches and following him out. Sam shook his head, sighing.

"Come and eat!" Emily said, a bit relieved that Embry had left.

……

..

Embry stuffed half a sandwich into his mouth, walking off. He knew someone was following him. He guessed that it was either Jake or Quil.

"What's wrong, Embry? Come on, you can tell me." Seth said, catching up to Embry.

Embry stopped in his tracks, turning around and getting in Seth's face. "You know damn well what's wrong, Seth!" Embry snapped.

"Oh come on now. You can't tell me you like Dekan." Seth said, knowing that he did like Dekan.

"You know I do." Embry said.

"But you're too scared of what Jake and Quil and the rest of the pack will say if you tell them. After all, we know what Jake thinks of her." Seth replied.

"I'm going to tell them. So you just stay away from my imprint, got it?" Embry said, shoving Seth back.

"Make me. I like her too. And she likes me." Seth said.

"Oh she just feels sorry for you!" Embry bit out.

"How adorable is that? You're jealous. Well, get over it." Seth said.

Just as Embry was getting ready to reply to Seth's outrageous comment, they heard a loud scream. Embry broke off running towards the scream, Seth following him.

……

..

Dekan had woken up a few minutes ago, hearing a beeping sound coming from her cell phone in the living room. She had either missed a call or text message from her mother, Lola. She rushed out of bed, digging through her purse. She finally found her cell phone and flipped it open, seeing she had an unread text message. Dekan went to her text message inbox and opened the message.

_You can't hide from me forever, whore. I WILL find you. _

Dekan screamed as loud as she could, dropping her cell phone.

……

..

Embry busted the front door off the hinges, which only caused Dekan to scream louder, if such a thing were even possible. Dekan scrambled away from the door, afraid Jerry had found her. She tripped over the foot stool, falling backwards. Dekan landed on her back, covering her head with her arms, still screaming.

"Dekan!" Embry and Seth shouted at the same time. Embry ran to catch Dekan, his hands grabbing her arms, and pulling her up and steadying her. Seth bumped him, going over to Dekan and putting his hands on her shoulders, keeping her steady.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Seth asked, rubbing a small circle on her back.

"J-J-Jerry…phone…" was all Dekan could manage to get out. Embry went over and picked her cell phone out of the floor, seeing the text message. He growled, almost breaking the cell phone because he was holding it so tightly.

"What does it say?" Seth asked.

"H-He's going to find me! Like in my nightmare! He's going to find me and hurt me!" Dekan said, shaking and crying.

"Over my dead and burnt body." Embry said, walking out of the house to go talk to Sam and the rest of the pack. "You two come with me."

Seth took Dekan's hand and followed Embry; Embry being too pissed off to trust himself around Seth or Dekan, afraid he'd transform and attack. Embry nearly busted Emily's front door off its hinges, walking over to Sam and holding Dekan's cell phone out to him, the text message from Jerry still on the screen. Seth and Dekan entered a moment later.

"Jake, call Bella. Dekan needs to meet the girl who's going to be her guide at Forks High." Sam ordered. Jake nodded and took his cell phone, calling and making the arrangements with Bella in the next room. "She said to come on over anytime, it's just her and Alice and Charlie there." Jake said, coming back into the room a few moments later.

Sam stood up, going over to Dekan and pulling her into a hug and whispered into her ear; "Don't worry, Dek. I won't let that bastard touch you. You're safe." Dekan could only nod. Seth's hand was still on the small of her back.

"Do you want me to take her?" Jake asked.

"No. I need you here. Emily, can you and Kim take her to Bella's house?" Sam asked.

Emily and Kim nodded, knowing the reason they were asked to take her. "Of course, Sam." Emily said, leaning up and kissing Sam on the lips quickly; Kim doing the same to Jared before Emily took Sam's Jeep keys and headed outside with Kim and Dekan in tow. All three girls got into the Jeep, and Emily headed over to Forks, to Bella Swan's house.

……

..

Jerry had just finished sending a text message to Dekan's cell phone, knowing how badly it would mess with her mind. At least that gave him a little comfort; that he could still torment her from however far away they were. If only he knew where she was. Jerry had a few ideas about how to find her, but he had to wait until Monday. Two more days, he could wait that long. In the meantime, he would plan on how to best make Dekan pay for leaving him to deal with Ronald. Jerry searched the house, trying to find where Lola kept their address book. He was going to make some calls. Calls that a concerned stepfather would make. Maybe he would have his answer as to where Dekan was before Monday. He smiled evilly.

……

..

Emily, Kim, and Dekan pulled up to Chief Swan's house about ten minutes later. Emily unbuckled, as did Kim, and Dekan followed suit.

"You'll like Bella, she's really nice." Emily said, trying to ease Dekan's nerves.

"Yeah, she's very nice. You'll like her." Kim added as the girls made their way to the front door, knocking.

Chief Swan answered a moment later, smiling when he saw Emily and Kim. "How are you girls doing?" Charlie asked, opening the door to let them in.

"We're fine, Chief Swan, thank you. This is Sam's cousin, Dekan. She's come to stay for a while with Sam and the rest of us in La Push. We figured that since she has to attend Forks High School that Bella could be her guide and show her around." Emily said, smiling.

"Oh I'm sure she'd like that. Bella and Alice are upstairs, go on up. Nice to meet you, Dekan. Hope you like it here in Forks." Charlie replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Swan." Dekan said, following Kim and Emily upstairs. Emily raised her hand to knock on Bella's bedroom door, but before she could, Alice opened the door, smiling big.

"Come on in, guys." Bella called from inside. Alice watched them, smiling still.

"Hi, Bella. This is Sam's cousin, Dekan. She'll be starting school in Forks High on Monday." Emily said.

"Oh, that's cool. You'll like it. Alice and her brother and her cousins go there too. We'll show you around." Bella offered, knowing how horrible it was to be a new student.

"It's great. Don't worry, everything will be okay." Alice said, going to stand by Bella. Her voice startled Dekan slightly; she never heard a more beautiful female voice.

"Thank you, Bella, Alice." Dekan said, smiling, but her mind was somewhere else. Her stepfather's text message kept replaying over and over in her head.

Bella looked at Emily and Kim, and then to Alice.

"Is Edward coming over, Bella?" Emily asked, knowing that Edward and Alice both had special talents.

"He can. Will you call him, Alice?" Bella asked. Alice nodded, going out of the room to call Edward.

……

..

Sam stood up, motioning for the pack to meet him in the woods. He ran out of his house, pulling his clothes off as he went, transforming into a wolf. He was soon met by the rest of his pack.

'What was in the text message?' Leah asked, afraid she already knew.

'It was from Jerry. He said he was coming for her.' Sam growled out. Seth and Embry both growled, Embry's growl louder.

'So what's the plan of attack?' Paul asked, pacing around.

'I don't know. But right now I want to find Jerry and rip his body to pieces so badly that the police won't ever be able to identify his sorry ass.' Sam said.

The pack nodded in agreement, but none knew how to go about it.

'It's probably best that we all stay here to protect Dekan. If he comes here, we'll know it and we'll get him then.' Sam said. 'No one leaves here to attack him.' he added, using the alpha's double timbre. The pack growled, but nodded.

……

..

Edward arrived at Bella's house five minutes later, saying his greeting to Charlie and going up to Bella's room. Alice let him in before he could knock.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked immediately.

"I'm fine, Edward. I want you to meet Sam Uley's cousin, Dekan. Dekan, this is my boyfriend, Edward. He goes to Forks, too." Bella replied.

Edward nodded to Dekan, reading the thoughts in her head. After a moment, he saw Dekan's thoughts and worries. "A pleasure to meet you, Dekan." Edward said, his voice like silk. Dekan smiled.

'He's nice looking. He and Bella make a good couple.' Dekan thought, Edward reading this and smiling. Edward went to go sit on the bed beside of Bella, Bella leaning into him slightly, smiling.

Edward looked at Alice. He could see she was trying to get a read on any future that might apply to Dekan. He sifted through her visions, not seeing anything yet. Alice sighed softly and shrugged so quickly that only Edward caught the movement. Edward looked at Emily and Kim and frowned a little, a sign that what Sam had in mind hadn't worked yet.

"Would you like to come to eat with us tonight, Dekan? We could show you around Forks." Alice offered.

Emily and Kim nodded at Dekan. "You'll love it." Kim said. How could Dekan refuse? It would be better than sitting at Sam's house, worrying about Jerry finding her.

"That sounds great, thank you Alice. Are you sure you all don't mind? I don't want to be the third wheel." Dekan replied.

"Nonsense. It will be Edward and Bella, myself and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. Don't worry; you're more than welcome to join us!" Alice chimed in. Edward and Bella nodded.

"I'll go tell Sam. He and I have a date tonight." Emily said, blushing a little.

"So do Jared and me." Kim said.

"We'll see you later, Dekan!" Emily said, her and Kim leaving. Dekan waved goodbye, a bit nervous at being left. She smiled nervously.

"Do you want to change clothes before we leave?" Alice asked Dekan.

"Oh, I'd like to, but I can't. I have this shirt, these pants, and another shirt right now. My trunk hasn't arrived yet. And I really don't want to wear what I wore yesterday." Dekan said, shuddering. Edward saw the outfit flash in her mind, along with a picture of an angry looking man.

"This is perfect!" Alice said, standing up and clapping her hands. "Can I dress you?" Alice asked.

"Dress me? I…I'm not exactly you're size, Alice…" Dekan said, looking down.

"So? We have tons of clothes at our house! Please?" Alice begged, bouncing on her feet.

Dekan chuckled. Alice seemed so excited. "Sure, then." she replied. Alice actually squeed.

"It seems as though Alice has found another best friend to dress up." Edward said, watching Alice pull Dekan down the stairs and out to Edward's Volvo. Alice sat in the backseat with Dekan, hoping the closeness would make a vision appear to her. Edward and Bella got into the front seat, driving off towards the house where the Cullens lived.

……

..

_Author's note: So, what do you think? This is my biggest chapter yet! 2 chapters in one day, what am I thinking?! Haha! Do you all like my story so far? Let me know what you think in a REVIEW! It's simple to do! As always, a thank you to all my reviewers, especially Lecia! If you leave me a review, I will mention you in my author's note! Tell me what you want to happen, and I'll take it into consideration when I'm writing my story! Who knows, you might give me a fantastic idea! I'll certainly give you credit! Mwaaaaaah! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap:__ Alice sat in the backseat with Dekan, hoping the closeness would make a vision appear to her. Edward and Bella got into the front seat, driving off towards the house where the Cullens lived._

……

..

Edward pulled into the driveway, cutting the engine and racing around to open Bella's door, while Alice and Dekan got out of the back. Alice came around and pulled Dekan inside, Edward and Bella following, holding hands. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room reading while Jasper was on the computer playing a game. Rosalie and Emmett were up in their bedroom, preoccupied.

"Alice, who is your friend?" Esme asked, standing up and walking towards Alice and Dekan, Carlisle behind her.

"Mom, Dad this is Sam Uley's cousin Dekan. She's staying with Sam for a while. Her trunk hasn't arrived yet and she agreed to let me dress her!" Alice said excitedly, smiling.

"A pleasure to meet you, dear." Esme said, kindness showing in her face. "Don't let Alice get too excited; you may end up completely decked out before you can blink." Dekan chuckled, not knowing how right Esme was.

"Any friend of Alice's is welcome here anytime. If you're ever at the hospital, look for me. Just ask for Dr. Cullen and they'll point you my way." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. You have such a beautiful house. And thank you, Dr. Cullen. With my luck, you'll be seeing me regularly." Dekan joked, laughing softly.

"Come on, Dekan! You need to get dressed! Those sweat pants and t-shirt just won't do!" Alice said, once again pulling Dekan away, up the stairs to the bedroom she and Jasper shared. "Bella! Get up here!" Alice shouted, startling Dekan. Bella came in a few minutes later, her lips a bit puffy.

……

..

Alice was finally satisfied with Dekan's clothing an hour later, after having made her try on at least three dozen different outfits. Dekan was a bit tired, but loved having other girls around. She started to feel normal. Back home, she couldn't really afford to have many female friends in fear of what her stepfather might do or say. Finally settling on a pair of designer jeans that cost more than all of her clothes combined, along with an off the shoulder loose fitting pink cashmere shirt and a pair of white ballet slip on shoes. Alice brought Rosalie in, introducing them, and letting Rosalie go to work on Dekan's hair and makeup. Yet another hour passed before Rosalie finished, stepping back. Bella gasped softly and Alice jumped up and down softly, clapping her hands. Rosalie looked smug at the good work she done. Alice ran into the bathroom, grabbing the hand mirror and ran back into the bedroom, handing it to Dekan. Dekan held it up and gasped too.

"Alice…Rosalie…I…you both…" Dekan started, staring into the mirror. "You two are miracle workers!"

Alice chuckled and Rosalie preened under the attention. Bella just stared in awe. 'She looks so beautiful.' Bella thought, a smile on her face. "I wonder what Sam and the rest of the guys would say if they saw you right now." Bella commented.

Dekan turned to face Bella, her face thoughtful. "Well, I'm not sure. Sam might be happy, and Emily and Kim. And Seth too. But I don't think the rest of them like me as much, especially Jake and Embry." She said, shrugging. At the mention of Jake, Bella looked away.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walked up the stairs, knocking on Jasper and Alice's bedroom door. "Come in!" Alice called out, positioning Dekan so they would give her an honest reaction when they entered. The door opened, and all three guys stopped, looking at Dekan. She blushed, of course.

"I see that Rose and Alice got a hold of you." Edward said, smiling. "You look fantastic." he complimented, Jasper and Emmett nodding their agreement.

"Thank you, Edward." Dekan said, blushing even more and looking away. She wasn't really used to this kind of attention, nor compliments.

"Can we go eat now? I'm starving!" Emmett asked, going over to Rosalie.

"Yes, let's go eat!" Alice called out, taking Jasper's hand and skipping downstairs. The rest of the crew filed out of the bedroom.

"I'll take Bella in my car. Jasper, you and Alice, and Rosalie, you and Emmett. Who do you want to ride with, Dekan?" Edward said.

"Oh, well…" Dekan started, only to be cut off by Alice. "She's riding with me! I want to show her off!" Alice giggled, taking Dekan's hand and pulling her to her car. Dekan's jaw dropped. Alice smiled, getting into the back seat with Dekan, still fussing over her hair and clothes. Jasper shook his head and got in and off they went.

……

..

Dekan sat back in the booth, completely full. Bella chuckled and did the same thing a moment later. Emmett was cleaning not only his plate, but Rosalie's too.

"So, do you have any pictures?" Alice asked out of the blue.

"Oh, yes I carry a couple." Dekan said, getting her bag and pulling out a few wallets of her and her mother, and some of her old childhood dog, and a couple of her and Sam when they were younger. She handed the pictures over to Alice; Jasper and Edward leaning over to look at them too.

"You're mom's Quileute?" Edward asked, looking from the pictures to Dekan.

"She's half Quileute." Dekan replied.

"So why don't you get to go to La Push's school?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Mom and Aunt Noni said something about not being eligible." Dekan said, shrugging.

"But you're what, a quarter Quileute? That qualifies." Bella piped in.

Dekan shrugged, playing with her straw. "That's just what they said."

Alice took the pictures, passing them to Bella so she, Rosalie, and Emmett could see them. "So your dad's white?" Bella asked, trying to find similarities between Dekan's mom and Dekan.

"Yeah, but I never knew him. Mom married Jerry when I was 10." Dekan said, distaste in her voice when she mentioned Jerry.

'She doesn't look at all like her mother.' Alice thought, looking at Edward. Edward gave a very slight shake of his head, agreeing with Alice. Jasper looked at Dekan, thinking she looked familiar some way. This thought was caught by Edward, who looked at Jasper. Anything could be possible considering you're a vampire who has already lived a long time.

"Are you adopted?" Bella asked randomly.

"Of course not." Dekan replied instantly.

"Well, no offense, but you don't really look like your mother. She has attached ear lobes; you don't. Her skin is dark and you're quite pale. Her eyes are brown; yours are a blue-green. Her hair is brown; yours is blond. She carries the dominant genes, yet you ended up with the recessive. That's rare." Bella spouted out. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all glared at Bella.

"I'm not adopted. I guess I just took everything after my father." Dekan said snatching her pictures and putting them back in her bag. She left some money on the table, and then walked out of the restaurant.

"Me and my big mouth." Bella said, sighing, feeling horrible that she did that. Edward rubbed her shoulder, taking Dekan's money off the table, planning on giving it back to her. He paid for the meal, and the rest of the group went out to their vehicles, Dekan riding with Alice and Jasper again.

"Can you just take me to Sam's?" Dekan asked, getting into the car.

"Oh, sorry, we have to be home at 10 or mom gets upset…" Jasper said quickly, looking at Alice who nodded, agreeing with the lie.

"That's okay. Can you just drop me off at the border of La Push?" Dekan asked.

"Don't you think you should call Sam? It's a long walk." Alice said.

"Yeah." Dekan replied, looking for her phone. 'Crap. I must have left it at Sam's.' she thought.

"On second thought, I think a walk would be good for me." Dekan said, recognizing the sights, seeing they were close to La Push's border.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked one last time as Jasper stopped the car.

"Yes. Thank you for the lovely dinner. I'll return your clothes, Alice." Dekan said, opening the door.

"Keep them. Think of them as a thank you for letting me dress you up." Alice said, chuckling. Dekan smiled.

"Tell the rest I said thank you and goodnight. I'll see you all on Monday." Dekan said, shutting the door and walking to Sam's house in La Push. It was going to be a long walk. 'Could Bella be right?' she asked herself as she walked. 'No, she's wrong. I just took after my father.' Dekan thought, arguing with herself.

……

..

It was Seth and Jared's turn at patrol, them both spotting someone walking in La Push, talking to themselves. Jared looked over at Seth.

'Who is that?' Jared asked, in his wolf form.

'I think its Dekan. But why is she walking?' Seth replied, also in his wolf form.

'I don't know. I guess she was with the leeches and they couldn't set foot here.' Jared said.

'Give me 20 minutes to walk her to Sam's.' Seth said, transforming back to human form and jogging to catch up to Dekan. Jared nodded, going back to patrolling.

……

..

"Dekan! Wait up!" Seth shouted, catching up to her. His eyes went wide when he took in her appearance. "Wow…you look…amazing…" Seth said honestly.

Dekan gasped and blushed. "Thank you, Seth. What are you doing out here so late?" Dekan asked.

"Ah just hanging out with Jared. I thought you might need an escort to Sam's." Seth replied.

"That'd be great, thanks Seth." Dekan said, taking the arm that Seth offered. They walked together to Sam's house in comfortable silence, Dekan mulling over what Bella said. Seth and Dekan walked up the steps to Sam's house, Seth opening the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Jared?" Sam asked, seeing Seth.

"Yes, but I thought I'd escort Dekan to the door, being a gentleman and all." Seth said. "Don't worry, I'm going." he added, walking back outside.

"Did you and Bella have fun?" Emily asked, putting dishes away. "And it looks like Alice got a hold of you."

"Yeah, Alice and Rosalie both. She even gave me these clothes!" Dekan said, still surprised. "And Bella...she's nice."

"What happened?" Sam asked, picking up on his cousin's tone.

"She thinks I'm adopted because my mom and I don't share certain genetic crap." Dekan said, sitting on the couch. Sam had no reply. "Do you know where my cell phone is? I think I left it here." Dekan said.

Sam looked over on the couch, picking up a silver cell phone and handing it to Dekan. Dekan pocketed the cell phone without a second thought.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. See you all in the morning." Dekan saving, waving and walking to her bedroom, stripping and putting on the shirt that Embry gave her, getting in bed and closing her eyes.

It was Dekan's fault that she and Jake had such similar cell phones and that Jake took hers by mistake.

……

..

_Author's note: Oooo drama! What's going to happen? Is Lola really Dekan's mom? What's going to happen with the cell phone mix up? And where's Jerry?! Don't worry, these questions will be answered in due time! Meanwhile, I want to thank my lovely reviewers! Lecia, rockangel777, amalin06, you all so totally rock! And of course a huge thank you to my lovely beta, Nessa Blade! Mwaaaah! Leave me reviews! Love it or hate it, I want to know! Please? PLEASE?! PRETTY PLEASE? With a (insert your favorite Twilight character's name here) on top? Mwaaaah! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Recap:__ It was Dekan's fault that she and Jake had such similar cell phones and that Jake took hers by mistake._

……

..

Jake took the cell phone out of his pocket, texting to Paul and Quil.

_J.B._ _Sam said Alice gave Dekan clothes. No way she fit N2 NE thing those leeches wear.  
Q.A. Ha ha 2 tru.  
Paul Not even if u put all the leeches 2gether lol!  
J.B. Hope she gets her trunk soon-Seth and Embry gave her crap to wear lol  
Paul Surprised it fit!  
Q.A. Seth likes her.  
Paul Gross. Fat ass, hope he don't let her top.  
J.B. Ha ha, disgusting man. Wouldn't touch that with a 10 ft pole.  
Q.A. G2G Claire's here.  
Paul already whipped.  
J.B. LOL!_

……

.._  
_"Sam, this isn't my cell phone." Dekan said, coming into the living room that afternoon, having just woken up. Sam was in the living room watching television with Emily. "Oh, good afternoon Emily."

"I guess its Jake's phone. He must have mixed them up last night. Just switch phones when he comes over for dinner." Sam replied.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead. I saved you some brunch, it's in the microwave." Emily said, snuggling with Sam.

"Thanks, Emily. Hey Sam, is it okay if Emily totally breaks up with you and marries me? I've never eaten food this good." Dekan said, heating up the food in the microwave. Emily chuckled and Sam almost spewed the soda he was drinking out of his nose. Dekan and Emily both started laughing hard. Sam wiped his face, coughing a little, and then laughing.

"I don't know, Dek, she's a little hell cat." Sam said, loving the blush that crept up on Emily's face. Embry walked in just as Sam replied; he stopped and gave Sam a 'what-in-the-hell?' face. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"Kinky." was all the Dekan said in reply. "Hi, Embry."

"Hey…and I don't think I really want to know what the convo was before I came in." Embry said, sitting on the only chair left in the living room. Dekan would either have to sit in the floor or on the arm of his chair; this made Embry smile in his head. He had plans of telling the whole pack of his feelings for Dekan tonight after dinner. Dekan took her plate out of the microwave and walking into the living room, looking around. Not seeing a seat, she made to sit in the floor before Embry stopped her.

"Here, sit here." he offered, getting up and allowing Dekan to sit in the chair he had occupied. Dekan smiled and sat down in the chair, Embry sitting on the arm of the chair, brushing against Dekan. He was in heaven.

"Thanks, Embry. Do you want the sausage? I'm not a big fan of." Dekan said, holding her plate up to him. Embry looked like Christmas had come early; but looked at his hands.

"I'd love it, but I have to go scrub my hands first; I've been working on my truck." Embry said, making to get up.

"Well, here, something to do while you scrub." Dekan said, picking up a sausage and holding it up to Embry's mouth. "I promise I haven't been working on any vehicles lately." she added, smiling. Embry's eyes went a little wide. Dekan didn't even see Sam's and Emily's reactions; their jaws had dropped and their eyes went wide. Embry opened his mouth and gently took the sausage from Dekan's hand, his mouth closing around her fingers, closing his eyes, savoring the taste of not only the food but her skin. A small little jolt went through the both of them, Dekan jerking her hand back quickly.

"Stupid static electricity. I'm sorry if I shocked you, Embry." Dekan said, shaking her hand. Embry touched his lips softly, looking over at the surprised faces of Sam and Emily. Sam raised an eyebrow and Embry nodded once, quickly.

"Embry, can I talk to you outside?" Sam said, getting up and heading for the door. Embry sighed and nodded, getting up.

"Here, might as well take this one too, Embry." Dekan said, holding the other sausage. Embry leaned down, taking the sausage from her, this time licking her fingers. Dekan pulled her hand back, watching him go outside. Emily just smiled, knowing what it all meant.

……

..

Emily and Dekan had just finished setting the dinner on the kitchen counter when the gang walked in. Dekan had changed her clothes to what Alice had given her the day before and it was immediately noticed. Seth walked in, smiled and headed over to where Dekan was sitting, intent on sitting beside her. Embry sat on her other side, Jake sitting beside him. Dekan smiled at Jake and Embry, thinking they made a cute couple.

"Hey Jake, can I see your cell phone?" Dekan asked.

"Uh, yeah…sure." Jake replied, digging his cell phone out of his pocket, handing it to Dekan.

Dekan opened the phone. Sure enough Jake had grabbed the wrong cell phone last night. Dekan took the cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to Jake.

"Why are you giving me your cell phone?" Jake asked, holding the cell phone.

"That's yours. You grabbed the wrong one last night." Dekan replied, sticking her cell phone in her pocket. 'Oh. Shit.' Jake thought, looking to Paul and Quil who both had matching 'Oh. Crap. You're. Screwed." faces.

Dinner continued without a hitch; Dekan hadn't checked her cell phone at all. Jake was going to figure out a way to get the cell phone back long enough to erase the text messages he sent to Paul and Quil before Dekan could read them. Sam would skin him alive gleefully. Numerous times. After everyone had eaten their fill, they all piled into Emily's living room, Sam and Emily on one end of the couch while Jared and Kim occupied the other end. Quil took the chair, claiming he needed a soft space to hold Claire in. The rest of the group sat in the floor, Dekan once again situated between Seth and Embry, with Jake once again sitting beside Embry. Sam put in 'American Beauty', the choice of Kim and Emily. About half an hour into the movie, Dekan jumped.

"Ahh!" she yelled, standing up and pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "It's mom!" Dekan ran outside, smiling. 'Finally!' she thought, opening the cell phone and seeing that it was a text message.

_Lola Hey baby girl, this is mom, I just wanted to know when a good time to call you would be._

Dekan smiled, texting back that anytime day or night is perfect. Dekan saw she had some text messages she didn't recognize; didn't remember sending or receiving. 'Oh, Jake must have sent these.' she thought, opening the text messages.

Dekan took a shaky breath. Jake really thought this about her? And his friends agreed? Dekan closed her cell phone, putting it back in her pocket. Taking deep breaths, Dekan cleared her face of any sad emotion and walking in, plastering the biggest and fakest smile on her face, not looking at anyone but Sam, Emily, Kim, and Claire.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, looking over at Dekan.

"That was mom; she's going to call in a bit." Dekan said, still smiling.

"Aww that's great!" Emily said, smiling.

Dekan couldn't help but notice Jake, Quil, and Paul all staring at her as if she were a ticking bomb. Dekan stood by the door, her cell phone ringing a moment later. She opened her cell phone and walked outside.

……

..

"Mom! I'm so glad to finally talk to you!" Dekan said, closing the door.

"I know baby girl, I know. I have missed you. How do you like Forks?" Lola asked.

"It's fantastic. Although I did get a text message from Jerry. But its okay, Sam's here.

"Good, good. Try not to be alone anywhere, just in case." Lola said.

"Mom, can I ask you a question? It's stupid but…it's just something that I've been pondering." Dekan said.

"Of course baby, ask away." Lola replied.

"Mom…am I adopted?" Dekan asked, closing her eyes.

……

..

_Author's note: EVIL CLIFFHANGER! You'll just have to read my next chapter to find out the answer! Oooo is it yes or is it no? Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Or even a P.M. But please, leave me some love or hate. Thanks to my fantastic reviewers, rockangel777, Lecia, amalin06, and my lovely beta and reviewer, Nessa Blade! Mwaaaah kids! _


	13. Leave Your Review for Chapter 12 Here!

So apparently hates me, saying everyone has already left a review for my latest chapter when no one has actually done so. So here's the game plan, beautiful people:

I'm posting this so you can click review and leave your review for Chapter 12 HERE!

And don't forget to vote in the poll on my page! Tell me what you think so far of my story, I really want to know!

Mwaaaah!


	14. Chapter 13

_Recap:__"Mom…am I adopted?" Dekan asked, closing her eyes._

……

..

There were a few moments of silence on the line as Lola thought of the best way to answer Dekan's question. Lola decided that truth was the best route to go.

"Well, baby girl…yes. I did adopt you in 1993, yes." Lola said, biting her lip.

"O-Oh. Okay." Dekan said, staring out into the darkness from Sam's porch.

"Who…why…what made you think of that, though?" Lola asked.

"I was showing off pictures of you and me to a couple of my friends. One girl asked if I was adopted because we shared no genetic similarities." Dekan said.

"I figured it would have been something like that. Do…do you want to know about your biological family?" Lola offered.

"I think…yeah, I think so. But it doesn't mean I'm going to leave you to go to them. You're my mom, blood or not." Dekan said, wiping her eyes.

"Always, baby girl. I'm always your mother, no matter what. I have all the papers the agency gave me stored in a lock box. I'll send it to you if you wish." Lola said, thanking God that Dekan wasn't going to abandon her and that she wasn't upset at her for not telling her sooner.

"Thank you, mama. Did you know who my biological parents were?" Dekan asked.

"I knew your birth mother; she made me your godmother when you were born, as well as one to your brother and sister. It's the reason I adopted you. I couldn't have my own children, and when they died…" Lola said, her voice a bit thick.

"It's okay, mama. Just send the box. It must be hard for you." Dekan said. "I've got to get ready for school tomorrow. Can you call me tomorrow? Just anytime after 6 p.m."

"Of course, baby. Once my work schedule is steady, I'll let you know and you can call me anytime, okay?" Lola asked.

"Thank you, mama. I love you." Dekan said.

"I love you too, baby. Have a great day tomorrow!" Lola said; both hanging up.

Dekan sat on the edge of the porch, staring out into the night. 'I'm adopted.' was the only thought in her head. Emily came outside and mentioned something about school and getting up early. Dekan merely nodded and walked inside, ignoring mostly everyone as she went to her room, shut the door, changing her clothes and turning the light out.

"I'm adopted…" she whispered to no one. Six a.m. came too early.

……

..

Her alarm clock woke her up at 6 a.m. on the dot. Knocking it off the bedside table, Dekan got up, turned the clock off, and set it back on the nightstand. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Monday. School. Ugh. Emily knocked on her door a minute later, asking if she was awake yet.

"Dekan? Wake up, you start school today." Emily said, cracking open the door.

"Yes, mom, I'm up. Can't I stay home today? I'm sick. The dog ate my homework." Dekan replied, chuckling. Emily laughed, walking to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Dekan walked down the short hallway to the bathroom, turning the shower on and getting in. 10 minutes later, Dekan stepped out, wrapping a towel around her and walked back to her bedroom, dressing in the outfit Alice gave her because her trunk still hadn't arrived. She hoped it came soon; she couldn't wear the same outfit forever. Dekan looked at herself in the mirror, then stopped when she found out she was adopted. Last night came crashing back into her mind. Dekan sighed, grabbing her bag and a folder with paper and a pen and headed to the kitchen. Sam was already awake, his arms around Emily from behind as she made pancakes.

"Good morning, guys." Dekan said, sitting in the chair in the living room.

"Good morning. You excited this morning?" Sam asked.

"Not really. School's school." Dekan replied. Emily served both Dekan and Sam a stack of pancakes, smiling when they started eating right away.

"Sam, you sure I can't marry Emily?" Dekan asked, smiling.

"I don't know, I told you she was a little hell cat…" Sam said, laughing when Emily lightly whacked his arm.

"Okay, okay. As long as I can come over for dinner." Dekan replied, seeing Emily blush.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Bella is coming to pick you up at 7:30." Sam said, taking his plate to the sink. Dekan followed suit a few minutes later.

"Delicious, Emily. Thank you." Dekan said, grabbing her bag and walking out to the porch to wait on Bella. In the distance Dekan could see Quil, Paul, Jared, Kim, Jake, Seth, and Embry walking to the school here in La Push. The group waved at her; Dekan looked away. Embry's head hung low and he hung in the back of the group, not really talking to anyone. Seth sighed and kept walking. Bella pulled up in her old red truck a few minutes later, and Dekan grabbed her bag and got in on the passenger side.

"Hey Dekan. Are you excited?" Bella asked, turning the truck around and heading towards Forks High School.

"Not really, no." Dekan replied, looking out of the window.

"I wasn't either. At least you won't be by yourself. You'll have me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie there." Bella said.

"Bella, do you remember when you asked if I was adopted?" Dekan asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, I can put my fo-…" Bella started, but was interrupted by Dekan.

"I asked my mother last night. I was adopted…" Dekan cut in, sighing.

Bella didn't really know how to reply to that. She pulled into the parking lot of the school a moment later. Edward and Alice and Jasper were waiting by Edward's silver Volvo.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Dekan asked.

"Of course not." Bella replied, both girls getting out of the truck. Bella was met by Edward immediately; darn if he didn't move quickly. Alice and Jasper followed.

"Good morning, ladies." Edward said, taking Bella's hand.

"Good morning Edward." Dekan said.

"Hey, Dekan! Are you excited about school?" Alice asked, bouncing slightly.

"Um, no not really, sorry." Dekan said, chuckling. She couldn't seem to be sad around Alice.

"She gets really excited about things. Don't worry, everything will be okay." Jasper said, and Dekan believed it immediately, a sense of calm coming over her.

The five of them headed into the school; whispers about the new girl and thoughts about Dekan were about to drive Edward up the wall. Edward could sense that something was bothering Dekan, so he listened to her thoughts for a clue. He kept hearing broken thoughts and sentences, nothing concrete. Bella wouldn't budge on any details at all, saying she promised Dekan she wouldn't tell. Edward soon picked up a thought that made him pause. 'She looks so familiar…' was the thought that repeated through Jasper's mind.

……

..

Jerry called at 9 a.m. Monday morning; making a call to the school Dekan attended before Lola and she left.

"Hello, yes this is Jerry Breckinridge, Dekan Breckinridge's father. Her mother has taken her. I've called around and no one has heard anything from either of them. Can you tell me what school she was transferred to, if any?" Jerry said, balancing the phone on his shoulder while he opened a bottle of vodka.

"You will have to come by the office, Mr. Breckinridge; we cannot give that information out over the phone. Please be sure to bring proper identification. It will take about 24 hours to process." the secretary replied.

"Thank you, ma'am. I will be there soon." Jerry said, hanging the phone up and tossing it to the couch.

"Finally. That whore is going to pay." Jerry said, taking his bottle of vodka up to his bedroom. He opened the door, checking on the guns he purchased over the weekend, along with the supply of bullets. He opened his sock drawer up, looking at his collection of knives that could be easily hidden. Jerry smiled. He'd cut on her first, he'd decided. Flesh wounds would do her good. Teach her to leave him to deal with Ronald. He laughed out loud, thinking of all the things he could and would do to Dekan. Jerry changed his clothes, grabbing his wallet and headed out to his truck, making his way to Dekan's old school.

……

..

Jasper had been trying to place Dekan all day. She looked so very familiar, but he just couldn't place her. That's what he got for living so long. Names and faces just started to blur together over time.

"Dekan, you seem a bit upset. What's wrong?" Edward asked, sitting beside her during lunch. Dekan pushed her food around on her plate, biting her lip. She leaned over to whisper. Of course the rest of the group could hear her perfectly.

"Remember when Bella asked if I was adopted? I…I asked my mother last night. She told me I was. She's sending papers and stuff over about my biological family." Dekan whispered.

"Ahh. My parents died when I was younger. My brother and sister and I were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. I loved my parents, but I wouldn't trade Carlisle and Esme for anyone or anything. It's not who gave birth to you, it's who loved you and raised you." Edward whispered back. Dekan nodded.

"Thanks, Edward." Dekan whispered. She then got up to throw away her uneaten food. The others soon followed.

……

..

The school day ended quickly. Dekan had homework; but that didn't bother her in the slightest. It gave her something to do. Something to take her mind off everything. When Bella dropped her off at Sam's house, Dekan walked in to see the gang all piled in the living room, eating and laughing and watching television.

"Did you have a good first day?" Seth asked, smiling. Dekan nodded.

"Come and eat with us." Embry said, offering her the chair again, perching on the arm. Dekan shook her head.

"Homework." was her only reply before she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Jake, Paul and Quil looked down, feeling bad about what they said in their texts. Jake wondered why Dekan hadn't run to Sam and told on them.

Dekan's trunk finally arrived that evening. Sam carried it to Dekan's room, pushing her door open and setting it in front of her bed. Dekan had fallen asleep, her eyes red and puffy. 'Has she been crying?' he wondered to himself. Sam promised himself he would get the answer out of Dekan when she woke up as to why she had been crying.

Sam would hurt whoever made his Dekan cry.

……

..

_Author's note: She IS adopted! Ooo so who is her biological family? And why does Jasper think she looks so familiar? Ooo questions and mysteries! Keep reading! All will be answered in due time, I promise! Don't you just want to kick Jerry's ass? I know I do! I want to thank my lovely regular reviewers (Lecia, amalin06, rockangel777, and Nessa Blade!) Mwaaaah you guys are amazing! I want to thank my newest reviewer, Reality-IS-Fiction! Leave me some more reviews, lovely people! Don't forget to go to my profile page and vote in my poll! Don't worry, I will post Dekan's family tree soon! _


	15. Chapter 14

_Recap: __Sam would hurt whoever made his Dekan cry. _

……

..

Dekan awoke early the next morning, around 4 a.m., having fallen asleep early yesterday evening. She sat up, stretching and rubbing her eyes. Her eyes landed on the trunk at the end of her bed.

"My trunk!" she said excitedly, getting up going to the foot of her bed, opening it. 'Sam must have brought it in last night.' she thought, smiling.

Dekan looked in her trunk; a bunch of her clothes and a couple pairs of shoes along with a lot of her personal things. Digging through the stuff, she found her old stuffed animal and she smiled big. Pulling it out from under some books and shoes, Dekan sat the animal on her bed. Dekan quickly took the clothes off she had fallen asleep in yesterday evening and pulled on the sweats and shirt that Embry had given her; it was warm and comfortable and not full of wrinkles. Dekan also pulled out the small mp3 player her mother had bought her for her last birthday and took it and her stuffed animal and tiptoed out of the house. She put the earphones over her ears, turning the mp3 player on and flipping to a song that made her feel like dancing. Dekan took off at a medium paced walk, dancing and busting out with a lyric or two as she walked through the early dawn of La Push.

……

..

Lola visited the bank safety box in which she kept all the papers the agency had given her upon adopting Dekan yesterday. Also in the box were some personal effects from her parents and siblings; as well as a few letters Dekan's mom had sent her before she died. Lola gathered all these, putting them into an overnight delivery box and mailed it out the night before. She worried that Dekan would be heartbroken, hate her for not telling her sooner. Lola sat at her small kitchen table in her cramped apartment, debating on if she should call Dekan. Even though there were a few time zones between them, she didn't want to take a chance on waking Dekan up. Lola hoped that Dekan would still call her mom after all of this. How would she take not being blood related to her favorite person, Sam? Lola wanted to cry.

……

..

Dekan walked along the dirt road in La Push, humming along to the music coming from her mp3 player, holding her old stuffed animal. She headed toward the forest that surrounded La Push. Dekan looked around, making sure that there were no wild animals in sight before she headed in. She took off her mp3 player and stuck it in her pocket. Dekan spotted a huge fallen tree lying on the ground, the perfect spot for her to sit down and think. She walked over and sat down on it, putting her stuffed animal in her lap.

_Dekan's jumbled thoughts_  
_I'm adopted…but didn't my biological parents want me? What if I was kidnapped? No, mom wouldn't do that…would she? No. No. What if my biological parents died? They wouldn't just give me up all willy-nilly would they? Do I have any brothers or sisters? Do they know about me? Does Sam know I'm adopted? This is why I couldn't attend La Push's school; I'm not even part Quileute! Does Auntie Noni know? She'd have to, right? What if Jerry isn't my step-father? What if he's my biological father?  
__End of thoughts_

Dekan startled when she saw an impossibly huge animal. She swallowed hard. 'Oh no…it's going to eat me…no, animals can smell fear…' Dekan thought. She gripped her stuffed animal tightly, her eyes trained on the large animal. It got closer and closer. At first, Dekan thought it was a wild horse. Washington had wild horses, didn't it? Dekan couldn't remember. The animal got closer and closer slowly and Dekan could see that it wasn't a horse, but some kind of wolf or dog. Dekan held her breath and tried to calm her heartbeat and curb her fear. The animal got closer, its ears laid back flat and its tail wagging happily. It walked right up to Dekan and licked her hand. Dekan held her hand out to it; it looked like a giant wolf. The wolf licked her hand, nuzzling it.

"You're just like a big puppy, aren't you?" Dekan said, her fear leaving her as she reached out to pet the wolf. The wolf's tail wagged quickly. "You live the life out here, don't you? No crazy people, no one being mean to you, no one telling you that you're adopted…" Dekan babbled on, scratching behind the wolf's ear. The wolf leaned into her hand, licking her arm as if it understood perfectly. "Maybe you should be my therapist." Dekan said, laughing. "My mom was supposed to send me information about my biological parents, but I'm afraid. What if they don't like me? Or if they're dead? What if it turns out my step-father is my biological father? I may come out here and live with you." Dekan said. Dekan could swear the wolf knew what she was saying. She shook her head and laughed at herself. "I have to go. School and all that. Thanks for listening to me whine." Dekan said, giving the wolf a quick hug. "Bye, wolf." she said, walking out of the woods and back to Sam's house. She had to get a quick shower before school started.

Dekan saw a large overnight delivery box waiting on the porch of Sam's house. She took a deep breath and walked up the steps, seeing that it was addressed to her from her mother. Dekan picked up it and walked inside the house. The whole gang was there this morning, Emily in the kitchen serving up breakfast.

"Hey Dekan!" Seth said, walking towards her. Dekan took a couple steps back. She nodded.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dekan replied, still holding the box. She took the box to her room and set it down. Emily knocked a moment later, telling her to come and get some breakfast. Dekan smiled and said yes, not being able to turn Emily down. Dekan walked back into the living room. She crossed her arms as she walked through, not looking at anyone. Emily handed her a plate of food and Emily leaned against the counter and started eating. Embry set his plate down on the table, going into the kitchen intent on finding out what was wrong with Dekan. Dekan saw Embry approaching and took a few steps back until her back bumped against the oven.

"Dekan, what's wrong with you?" Embry asked flat out, not letting her get around him.

"Nothing. Move." Dekan said, trying to push past Embry. Embry kept blocking her way.

"Not until you tell what's wrong. You're acting like someone ate all your birthday cake." Embry said, crossing his arms.

"None of your damn business now move!" Dekan said, pushing against Embry with no luck on moving him.

"You don't have to push Embry like that." Jake said, glancing up in time to see her pushing Embry. Dekan narrowed her eyes at Jake.

"Oh don't worry, Black, you won't have to worry about me pushing you. Not even if I had a ten foot pole." Dekan said in a deadly tone, pushing past Embry and walking through the living room. Jake clenched his fists, hating how she threw one of texts messages into his face like that.

"Besides being on the rag, what's your problem?!" Jake asked, blocking her way.

"Jake…" Embry said in a warning tone.

"What?" Jake asked, looking at Embry.

"Oh you two get a freaking room already!" Dekan said, rolling her eyes. Seth laughed that turned into a cough quickly.

"And what in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked, glaring.

"I see you two sneaking out of the woods all the time. Zipping your pants and pulling your shirts on. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you and Embry are out there doing." Dekan said, smirking. The whole pack erupted into laughter as Jake's face turned red from anger and Embry's red from embarrassment.

"Y-You think Jake and Embry are out there getting it on?" Sam asked, laughing hard.

"Obviously." Dekan said.

Seth walked up to Dekan and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't let them lie to you, Dekan." Seth said which caused more laughter.

"I am NOT gay!" Jake and Embry shouted at the same time. Embry kept his eyes on Dekan, wanting to rip Seth's arm off and beat him with it. Seth smirked, pulling Dekan a bit closer. Dekan scooted out from under Seth's arm and walked towards the bathroom, intent on showering.

"They're not gay as far as I know, Dekan. That's just where I send them to blow off steam from stress." Sam called after her. Dekan shut the door and turned the shower on, stripping and stepping in, showering.

After her shower, Dekan wrapped a towel around herself, stepping out and walking to her bedroom. She caught a glance at Embry, his head down looking sad. Dekan felt sorry for him for only a moment before she shook her head and walked to her bedroom, shutting the door. Dekan dropped the towel as she sat on her bed, opening the box her mother sent her. Inside it was a plethora of papers and pictures. A partial family tree was also in there, naming her parents and siblings, grandparents, and great grandparents. Dekan smiled a little bit, seeing pictures of her and her siblings as well as her biological parents. She flipped through the pages, seeing that her name was actually Sasha Jasmine Whitlock. 'How regal that sounds.' she thought to herself. She gathered the papers and put them in a folder and set them in her backpack; she would look at them some more during school. Maybe even she could ask Bella if she could use her computer to see if she could find anymore relatives and complete her family tree. Dekan stood up, going over to her trunk and picking out an outfit, laying it across her bed as she pulled out a bra and pair of panties. Her bedroom door opened, revealing Embry. He stopped short, seeing that Dekan was naked. He froze, speechless. The need to go over to her and just hold her was overwhelming.

"Out!" Dekan shouted, grabbing her towel and trying to cover herself.

"W-We need to talk." Embry said, shutting the door but turning around. "Get dressed. It's important."

Dekan narrowed her eyes but got dressed when she saw that Embry wasn't going to leave. Embry was going to have her naked body in his mind for quite a while.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Dekan asked as she sat down on her bed fully dressed. Embry turned around, his eyes landing on Dekan.

"I like you." Embry said.

"You like me." Dekan said flatly.

"Yes." Embry replied.

"Perfect way of showing it." Dekan said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Embry asked.

"Like you don't know." Dekan said.

"I don't know. Enlighten me." Embry said.

Dekan stood up, grabbed her cell phone from her bedside table and opened it, going to the text messages and opened the ones that Jake and sent and received while he had her phone.

"Like you weren't one of the ones Jake messaged when our phones got mixed up." Dekan said, handing the phone to him. Embry took the phone, reading through the messages. Embry started shaking. He dropped the phone and calmly walked back into the living room, going over to where Jake was standing, laughing with Quil.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jake asked, turning to Embry.

Embry's reply was to rear back and punch Jake in the nose, shattering it instantly. Blood poured from Jake's nose.

"What the hell, man?!" Sam shouted, standing up and pulling a shaking Embry away from Jake who was on the floor. "Out! Now!"

Embry slammed the door on his way out, transforming into a giant wolf as soon as he was out of the public eye. Dekan walked in a moment later.

"What in the hell happened?" Dekan asked, seeing Jake propped against the wall, his nose pouring blood.

"Embry just came in here pissed as hell about something and shattered Jake's nose." Seth replied, not making a move to really assist Jake. Dekan smiled, taking her backpack and purse and walking out to get into Bella's truck when she honked.

……

..

_Author's note: Wow. You know, I had this chapter all planned out and the first part went as planned. From there on out, the characters took over and nothing went as planned! But it was still good, yeah? Yes? No? Maybe? I won't know until YOU leave me a review! Loves to all my regulars: Lecia, Nessa Blade, amalin06, and rockangel777. A big thank you to my newest reviewers: carconee, Siren To The Werewolves, Reality IS Fiction, and misshurrtbreak! Mwaaaah leave me reviews!_


	16. Chapter 15

_Recap__: "Embry just came in here pissed as hell about something and shattered Jake's nose." Seth replied, not making a move to really assist Jake. Dekan smiled, taking her backpack and purse and walking out to get into Bella's truck when she honked._

……

..

Jerry woke up to the annoying sound of a telephone ringing right beside his head. Grumbling and knocking over the alarm clock, he picked up the phone.

"H-Hello?!" Jerry half shouted, pissed at someone who would call him at such an early hour.

"Mr. Breckinridge, this is Marianne from George Washington East High School. You came in earlier this week with concerns about your daughter's new school?" the secretary said.

"Yeah, yeah. My apologies, of course." Jerry replied. "Have you located my daughter?"

"Yes, sir. She is currently attending Forks High School in Forks, Washington." the secretary informed him.

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day." Jerry said hanging up the phone. He smiled coldly. It was time to call the travel agent. Jerry was going to have a nice little visit to Forks, Washington.

……

..

Dekan sat at the lunch table with Bella and the Cullens. She pulled out some of the papers her mother sent her and nibbled on the food as she looked through them. Dekan had pulled out a small photo album as well, flipping through it. She saw pictures of her birth parents as well as her older brother and sister. She even saw some baby pictures of herself. Her mother was very pretty, Dekan decided. Alice leaned over and looked at the photo album with Dekan, smiling.

"Your mom was very pretty." Alice whispered.

"Yeah…she was." Dekan replied in a whisper. Dekan put the album away, glancing at the partial family tree her mother had completed in her baby book. Her parents' names were Jasper William Dean and Emma Leigh Whitlock. Bella glanced over and smiled, not immediately recognizing the name.

"Hey Bella, can I come over after school and use your internet? I'd like to do some research." Dekan asked, putting all her papers and such away.

"Of course. How about 6 o'clock?" Bella replied.

"Great, thank you." Dekan replied.

……

..

Embry was waiting outside of Jake's house. He had to apologize. Not that he regretting hitting Jake for what he said about Dekan, but for just losing control like that. Jake was still his best friend. Embry also wanted Jake to be the first he told about his imprinting on Dekan. Jake walked out a few minutes later and stopped, crossing his arms.

"Come to beat me up?" Jake said, walking down the three steps from his porch, facing Embry.

"No. I do apologize though; I shouldn't have lost control like that. But there is something I wan to tell you." Embry said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I've imprinted on Dekan." Embry said, looking Jake straight in the eyes.

"You what?! Does Sam know? Oh shit…so that's why you nailed me yesterday…she showed you the text messages." Jake said, hanging his head. "I'm sorry about those text messages."

"Hell no Sam doesn't know. He'd kill me. And yeah…it just…someone thinking that about my Dekan…I lost control." Embry said.

"No worries, brother. I'd probably do the same thing if I were you. Or worse." Jake said, clapping Embry on the back and laughing. "How are you going to tell Sam about it? And does Dekan know?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe I'll get Emily to be there so she can stop Sam from killing me." Embry said, chuckling. "And I told her that I liked her. I don't think she believes me though. She thought we were dating!"

"No offense man, but I'm much better looking." Jake said.

"In your dreams, mutt!" Embry said, laughing.

"So let's see. You have to tell Sam you imprinted on his cousin, tell Dekan you're actually a werewolf, and that she's your one and only love and that you've imprinted on her. I do not envy you at all." Jake said, smirking.

"Fine bit of help you are." Embry said, rubbing his head. Jake just laughed.

……

..

Jerry had his bag packed a couple of hours later. He had even arranged to rent a house in the woods near Forks and his guns and knives shipped to the address. All he had left to do was buy a plane ticket to Seattle and scope out Dekan for a few days and memorize her schedule, knowing when the perfect time to strike would be. Jerry had his work cut out for him. Lola wouldn't be there to interfere and he'd just pick the time when she wasn't surrounded by any of her friends and then he'd strike. He would start out by taking her to the cabin he rented, where no one could hear her scream. Maybe start with a few cuts to get his mind in the mood. He couldn't wait. After he got done with her, he'd take her to Ronald and then she would be very sorry she ran off.

……

..

Bella dropped Dekan back off at Sam's house after school. Dekan thanked Bella and got out of the truck and walked inside, seeing the usual gang of guys and gals immediately.

"Hey Dekan, how was your day?" Emily asked, handing her a sandwich and a soda. Dekan sat down on the couch, opening the soda and taking a bite.

"It was pretty good, actually. I'm going over to Bella's later to do some research." Dekan replied.

"Homework already?" Sam asked, pulling Emily into a hug.

"Not so much homework as finding information about my biological family." Dekan said, watching for Sam's reaction.

"Biological family? Did you forget already?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…I uh…Sam, I'm adopted…" Dekan said.

"Ha-ha, funny Dekan." Sam said, not amused.

"I'm not kidding, Sam. My mom adopted me when I was 2."

"No…you have to be kidding me…" Sam said, stunned and surprised.

"I wish I was…" Dekan said, looking up at Sam. Sam looked heartbroken.

Dekan stood up and walked over to Sam. "It doesn't mean we're not family, Sam. You're still my favorite cousin." Dekan said.

Sam sidestepped Emily and pulled Dekan into a back-breaking hug. Dekan wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "That doesn't change a damn thing, you hear me? You're still my family, blood or no blood." Sam whispered into Dekan's ear. Dekan nodded."Just promise that when you find your biological family that you won't leave us completely."

"I promise, Sam. You all come first." Dekan whispered. The rest of the pack heard the whispering, each looking a bit surprised.

……

..

Six o'clock rolled around and Bella's truck horn honked. "I'll be back later, Sam!" Dekan shouted as she grabbed her backpack and headed out and got into Bella's truck. Sam nodded and waved.

"Alice insisted we come over to her house when she found out about you wanting to use my slow internet. They have that super fast internet and Alice figured you'd actually want to get some work done without having to wait for years on my slow connection." Bella said, pulling out and heading towards the Cullen residence.

"Aw, that's fantastic. They are so nice." Dekan said, smiling.

"They are, they're just…fantastic." Bella replied.

Ten minutes passed before Bella pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Alice was waiting for them on the porch, smiling and waving.

"Hey guys! Come on in! You can use Jasper's computer. I don't think you want to use Emmett's or Rosalie's." Alice said, laughing. Her laugh always sounded so melodic Dekan thought.

"Thanks, Alice." Dekan said as the three girls walked in. Alice took her to Jasper's office. Jasper was getting some books off one of his many bookshelves when the girls walked in. Dekan smiled.

"Thank you for letting me use your computer, Jasper. I really appreciate it." Dekan said.

"Anytime you need to use my computer it will be yours." Jasper said, studying Dekan's features. Where did he know her from? It was driving him crazy.

Dekan smiled and walked over to sit behind the desk and started getting her papers out, organizing them into neat little piles on top of the desk. The computer was already booted up and an internet page opened.

"If you get lonely or bored or anything just come downstairs. We'll leave you to your privacy." Alice said, pulling Jasper and Bella downstairs with her. Dekan nodded.

Dekan spent a couple of hours searching through ancestry websites, filling in bits and pieces of information. So far in addition to the names of her parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents, Dekan added her great-great grandparents and her great-great-great grandparents. After another hour of searching, she came up on the name of her great-great-great-great grandmother, but nothing concrete on her great-great-great-great grandfather. The website said he had died in his early 20's in the Civil war, around 1863. The only information besides that was his status in the military; Major J. Whitlock. Dekan sighed and rubbed her head. She had spent a little over 3 hours up here. She needed a break. Dekan left the computer and her papers as they were, walking downstairs.

"Hey guys." Dekan said, stretching.

"Hey girl, we thought maybe you got lost up there." Alice said, attempting to fix Bella's hair into a very intricate hair-style.

Jasper excused himself quietly, taking his books back to his office upstairs. After setting the books on the shelf in their proper place, he walked over to the computer. Jasper glanced down at what Dekan was working on. It was some kind of family tree. 'I guess Dekan was adopted.' Jasper thought, looking at all the names. He frowned in confusion. Almost all of the names on her family tree were Whitlock's. His jaw dropped when he came to the top of the list. It was his name!

"Holy…shit…" Jasper said, walking backwards. Dekan was related to him!

Alice and Edward ran upstairs with Bella and Dekan in tow. Alice ran over to Jasper, taking in his shocked expression.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" Alice asked.

Dekan walked in and went over to the desk, gathering her papers. "I'm sorry I left a mess up here, let me clean it up." Dekan said. Jasper stopped her.

"Alice, look at her family tree. Does anything…seem familiar to you?" Jasper said.

Alice picked up Dekan's family tree, quickly scanning it. Her eyes went wide as she read the names. Dekan was related to Jasper! She looked up Jasper. Edward's own eyes went wide, having read Alice's thoughts.

"Dekan…did you find any living relatives?" Edward asked.

"No, just some names. Most of them have passed away." Dekan said, her tone sad.

"Not all of them…" Jasper muttered. Dekan turned to look at him.

"Did you recognize any names on there?" Dekan asked, getting excited.

"Yes…I do." Jasper replied.

"Fantastic! Who?" Dekan asked.

"Me…Dekan…Sasha…you're related to me." Jasper said.

Dekan raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Jasper, your last name is Hale. They have your first name." Dekan said.

"Hale is not my given last name. My real name is Jasper Whitlock. I was Major Jasper Whitlock in the Civil War." Jasper said.

Dekan narrowed her eyes. "You jerk! You had me believing you knew someone I was related to! How could you be so mean you…you…jerk!" Dekan shouted. Dekan grabbed her papers and stuffed them into her backpack, walking downstairs, and tears falling from her eyes. Jasper was waiting at the bottom of the stairs on her. Dekan startled and bit back a scream.

"How…why…how did you do that? You were just upstairs!" Dekan said, trying to flatten against the wall.

"I'm not exactly…normal. You're my great-great-great-great granddaughter, Dekan." Jasper said.

"How? You'd have to be almost 150 years old! You're only 18!" Dekan said, slowly stepping upstairs.

"I've been 20 for over one hundred years. I'm…a vampire." Jasper said, opening his mouth and showing her his fangs for emphasis.

Dekan promptly passed out.

……

..

_Author's note: A super long chapter! But it was worth it, yes? Now you know! The mystery is solved! I will post her family tree tomorrow so you can see how it all pans out. Thanks to my lovely reviewers, you all know who you are! Mwaaaah! Leave me some reviews and tell me if you like or hate my chapter! I want to hear it all!_


	17. Chapter 16 Family Tree

**Timeline and Mostly Complete Family Tree of Jasper Whitlock and Sasha Jasmine Whitlock (Dekan Breckinridge)**

1843 – Jasper Whitlock is born.  
1845 – Hannah Easton is born.  
1862 – Jasper Whitlock meet Hannah Easton before going into battle, they spend his last night together.  
1863 – Jasper gets bitten, he disappears, and Hannah believes him dead.  
1863 - Mason Jasper Whitlock is born.  
1864 – Anna Charles is born.  
1882 – Mason Whitlock marries Anna Charles.  
1883 – Gwendolyn Ashley Whitlock is born.  
1885 – Mary Ellen Whitlock is born.  
1890 – Vaughn Jasper Whitlock is born.  
1892 – Carol Ann Reynolds is born.  
1893 – Gwendolyn Ashley Whitlock dies.  
1905 – Mary Ellen Whitlock marries Oswald Martin, no children.  
1905- Hannah Easton dies.  
1925 – Mason Jasper Whitlock dies.  
1925 – Vaughn Jasper Whitlock marries Carol Ann Reynolds.  
1926 – Dean Jasper Whitlock is born.  
1930 – Ashley Marie Whitlock is born.  
1929 – Sarah Eleanore is born.  
1946 – Vaughn Jasper Whitlock marries Sarah Eleanore.  
1948 – Diana Jane Whitlock is born.  
1950 – Jennifer Grace Whitlock is born.  
1952 – Carlotta Vanessa Whitlock is born.  
1955 – Jasper William Dean Whitlock is born.  
1955 – Sally Noelle is born.  
1962 – Vaughn Jasper Whitlock dies.  
1974 – Jasper William Dean Whitlock marries Sally Noelle.  
1974 – Sally Noelle Whitlock miscarries, unable to have children.  
1975 – Jasper and Sally Whitlock adopt John Matthew Whitlock.  
1976 – Jasper and Sally Whitlock adopt Allison Amy Whitlock.  
1980 – Sally Noelle Whitlock dies.  
1985 – Jasper William Dean Whitlock marries Emma Leigh Crocker.  
1987 – Jessica Anne Whitlock is born.  
1989 – Charlie Jasper Whitlock is born.  
1991 – Sasha Jasmine Whitlock is born.  
1993 – Jasper, Emma, and Charlie die in a car crash.  
1993 – Jessica Anne Whitlock is put into a mental illness home for children.  
1993 – Lola Black adopts Sasha Jasmine Whitlock; changes Sasha's name to Dekan Black.  
2001 – Lola Black marries Jerry Breckinridge; changes Dekan's last name to Breckinridge.


	18. Chapter 17

_Recap:__ "I've been 20 for over one hundred years. I'm…a vampire." Jasper said, opening his mouth and showing her his fangs for emphasis. _

_Dekan promptly passed out._

……

..

Jasper grabbed Dekan before she could hit the floor. He picked her up easily and carried her to the bedroom he shared with Alice and laid her on the bed.

"Alice! Bella! Edward! Carlisle!" Jasper shouted. "Dekan's fainted!"

Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and finally Bella rushed upstairs. Carlisle walked over to the bed, Alice going to stand beside Jasper, taking his hand. Edward and Bella stood back a few feet.

"Did she get hurt?" Carlisle asked, taking her pulse, noting that it was steady and even, if a little fast.

"I told her we were related. And that I was a vampire…hold on, I'll get her family tree." Jasper said, running to his office and grabbing the paper and running back in the blink of an eye. He handed the paper to Carlisle who looked over it, smiling.

"Well at first glance I'd say she's fine, just a bit shocked and surprised. Having a great-great-great-great grandfather looking no older than she was must have been quite a shock to her. Tell me when she wakes up." Carlisle said, patting Jasper on the back and walking out of the room.

"So it's true? She really is your great-great-great-great granddaughter?" Bella asked, peeking over at Dekan.

"Yes. It's…amazing, to say the least. I never thought I'd get to meet anyone I was actually related to." Jasper whispered.

"It's fantastic! Oh I'm so excited! You know what this means? It means I'm her great-great-great-great grandmother! Well, somewhat at least." Alice babbled on, her smile big.

Dekan grumbled, her eyes cracking open. She looked around the room, seeing Edward's arm around Bella, and Alice smiling so brightly at her while Jasper just stared thoughtfully at her. Abruptly she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"I had the weirdest dream. Jasper said he was a vampire and a great distant relative of mine!" Dekan said, erupting into more laughter. No one else was laughing. Her laughter started to turn a little hysterical.

"I was dreaming, right?" Dekan asked, sitting up in bed.

"Not really, sweetie." Alice said, sitting beside her on the bed. Dekan started scooting away, freaking out.

"We are vampires. Well, everyone except for you and Bella that is." Edward said, his tone calm. Jasper used his calming gift to calm down Dekan, but it didn't work very well.

"B-but vampires aren't real! Only in books in movies! A-and they drink blood!" Dekan said, her voice a bit hysterical, backing almost off the bed, barely catching herself.

"Vampires are real, Dekan. And yes, we do drink blood. But not human blood!" Jasper said, seeing Dekan's face go a whiter shade of pale. It rivaled his own pale vampire skin. "We're vegetarian vampires so to speak. We drink animal blood, not human blood."

Dekan was shaking her head. 'This cannot be real!' she thought, biting her lip. Edward smiled.

"It is real, Dekan." Edward said, reading her thoughts.

Bella came to sit beside of Dekan on the bed and took her hand. "They are vampires, Dekan. But they're very good guys. Sort of like what Sam and Jake and the rest of them are, only they're werewolves." Bella said.

"Sam's what?!" Dekan screeched. "Holy shit this is too much! I have to go! I have to leave, I have to leave now, I have to go!" Dekan said, scooting off the bed and running out of the room and down the stairs.

"No offense Bella, but you know the exact wrong things to say." Jasper said, sighing.

"Crap…I'm sorry…" Bella said.

Emmett and Rosalie were outside; Rosalie was tuning Emmett's huge Jeep while Emmett held the front of the Jeep up for her. Dekan ran outside and skidded to a stop, seeing this. She felt like she was going to pass out again. 'No normal person can hold up part of a 2 ton vehicle with only one hand!' her mind shouted. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme, followed by a slow Bella all came outside as well. Rosalie moved out from under the Jeep while Emmett let it back down.

"Oh dear God I'm hallucinating. That's it! I've eaten some bad food or got slipped some weird medication…you all are most definitely not v-vampires…" Dekan said her vision swimming.

Jasper walked slowly up to Dekan, thankful when she didn't take off running again. He doubled his efforts of calming on her.

"Dekan, we are vampires, truly. But we're good, I swear it. I was turned in 1863, around the time Hannah bore my son. I couldn't keep contact with them because I was too…new at being a vampire. But I am fine now. Please believe me." Jasper pleaded in a whisper.

Dekan glanced up at Jasper, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. She started calming down somewhat. "So you're my great-great-great-great grandfather? And a vampire?" Dekan asked.

"Yes." Jasper whispered. Dekan studied him a few moments longer.

"Can…can I hug you?" Dekan asked.

"I think that…yes…I'd like that." Jasper said, opening his arms. Dekan closed the small distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist as Jasper wrapped his arms around her shoulders. From behind them, they could hear Alice and Esme start "Awww"ing. Jasper smiled, his head resting on top of Dekan's head. Dekan breathed in Jasper's sweet scent, calming further. She could trust him, she could feel it.

"So what do I call you now? I think people would get suspicious if I started calling you great-great-great-great grandfather." Dekan said, pulling back a little bit and smiling.

"That would sound a bit odd. Jasper works fine." Jasper replied.

"You can call me grandma!" Alice piped in, jumping up and down excitedly.

Her excitedness and wanting to be called grandma caused to others to start laughing.

……

..

Jerry's plane landed in Seattle eight hours later. He rented a four wheel drive truck and followed the directions to his rented cabin deep in the woods. From there, Jerry would find his way to Forks High School and to where Dekan was staying. His trunk full of guns and knives should arrive some time tomorrow. Pulling up to his cabin half an hour later, he grabbed his one carry-on bag and unlocked the door, walking inside. He flipped on a couple of lights and glanced around. A huge wooden dining table. Perfect. He spread the map he bought at the airport gift shop on the table, marking out the paths in and out of the woods where he was, as well as the way to Forks High School. 'This is going to be too easy.' Jerry thought.

……

..

It was Embry's turn for patrol that night, along with Jake and Leah. Around nine that night, the patrol started. By ten that night, Jake and Leah were ready to transform back into people; Embry's thoughts were making them insane! Leah couldn't figure out why Embry's thoughts were so sad and depressing. Jake knew why. He knew Embry had imprinted on Dekan, but Dekan must have rejected him. Although why any imprintee would reject their imprinter did not make any sense to him. After another hour of Embry's blue thoughts, Leah transformed back into a human, storming off to Sam's.

"Sam, I want a different patrol schedule." Leah said, walking in.

"Why?" Sam asked, looking up.

"Embry is driving me nuts with those thoughts! I swear I'm going to slit my wrists if I have to listen to his thoughts!" Leah said, flinging herself into the only chair.

"Fine." Sam said, picking up the telephone and dialing. "Hey Jared, can you do patrols tonight with Jake and Embry?" Sam asked, balancing the phone on his shoulder. "What do you mean "not with Embry"?" He listened for another moment, closing his eyes. "Fine. Bye Jared."

Sam hung up the telephone. He dialed Quil and Paul, each giving the same answer. No one wanted to patrol with Embry. He kept hearing something about Embry being all down and depressed, but no one knew why. Emily raised an eyebrow, listening to the phone conversations. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew why Embry was down.

"Where's Dekan? Isn't she supposed to be home by now? It's after 11." Sam said, looking at Emily.

"Call over to Bella's and I'll drive and pick her up. You can see about Embry." Emily said, getting up and getting her shoes. Sam nodded, and called Bella's house.

After a few moments, he hung up. "She's at the Cullens." was all Sam said. It was no secret that Sam wasn't exactly fond of the Cullens, but he could tolerate them when necessary. He picked the phone back up and called Dekan's cell phone.

"Hello?" Dekan said, opening her cell phone.

"Why are you at the Cullens'?" Sam asked.

"Doing research. What's wrong?" Dekan replied.

"It's almost midnight, you have school tomorrow. Emily's coming to pick you up." Sam said.

"Jasper said he would drive me to the border at La Push. I'll be there in a few minutes. Love you, bye!" Dekan said, snapping her phone shut.

Sam ground his teeth. He did not want his blood-filled cousin to be anywhere near the weakest vampire of the group. What if he decided he wanted a midnight drink? Jake strode in a minute later, rubbing his head.

"Embry?" Leah asked, looking at Jake. Jake nodded and sat on the couch beside Sam.

"Dekan's with those leeches. Said Jasper is bringing her to the border of La Push." Sam bit out.

"You want me to pick her up man? You look like you're about ready to change…" Jake said, his eyes trained on Sam. Sam nodded, going outside to run off some of his anger. Jake walked to his house, getting his Rabbit and driving to the border of La Push.

……

..

Jake turned his engine off, waiting for Dekan. He saw headlights a few moments later. The vehicle stopped right at the border. 'It must be that leech and Dekan. Finally.' Jake thought, sitting up. He squinted his eyes as the figures in the car moved. It looked like they were hugging! Jake growled. Wasn't that stupid leech already married?! What in the hell was he doing hugging Dekan like that?! And what exactly was Dekan doing holding onto him like that?! Was that why she rejected Embry, for some stupid bloodsucker?! Jake himself was ready to transform when Dekan got out of the car and waved, getting into Jake's Rabbit.

"You. Stink." Jake said, holding his nose.

"You with those compliments again." Dekan replied, smiling.

"What were you doing hugging him?" Jake asked, narrowing his eyes.

"None of your business." Dekan said.

"It is my damn business when you're practically torturing Embry like this!" Jake shouted, causing Dekan to wince and move back until her head hit the window.

"Torturing Embry? Hardly." Dekan said, her voice shaky.

"He's in love with you for some reason and yet you reject him for that…that…" Jake said, his anger growing by the second.

"Embry's not in love with me…" Dekan said, snorting.

"Then you tell me why the hell he's so depressed!" Jake challenged. Dekan didn't have an answer for that.

"Just take me home." Dekan whispered, looking out of the window.

Jake drove back to Sam's, not even looking at Dekan. When he pulled up to the house, Dekan got out of the car, slamming the door. She walked in, seeing Embry sitting on the couch, his head down. When she walked in, his head shot up, looking directly at her. Dekan looked away, biting her lip.

"Why were you so late?" Sam asked, standing up.

"Research." Dekan replied, her cell phone ringing an instant later. She opened it. "Hello? Yeah, I'm home. No, I'm okay. I promise. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." Dekan said, smiling and hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Jasper." Dekan replied, putting her phone in her pocket.

"I forbid you to go up there again." Sam said.

"You _forbid_ me?" Dekan said, her hands on her hips.

"Yes. I forbid it. You are not to see any of them again." Sam replied.

"Well tough toenails, Tinky." Dekan said, turning around and going to her room, shutting her door.

Embry's head went back down. He wanted to cry. He wanted to go to Dekan's room and hold her until she understood just how he felt about her. Then he wanted to hold her until she felt the same way about him.

"Emily, can you please go talk to her before I lose it?" Sam asked, walking outside. Emily stood up, walking down the hall and knocking on Dekan's door.

"Dekan? It's Emily, can I come in?" Emily said.

"Yeah…" came Dekan's muffled reply.

Emily walked in, shutting and locking the door behind her. She sat down on the bed next to Dekan, who was laying on it face down. Emily ran her fingers through Dekan's hair.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Nothing. Everything is just hunky dory." Dekan said.

"Oh sweetie…bullshit." Emily said. Dekan sat up, looking at Emily. She'd never heard Emily curse before! "Now that I've got your attention, tell me what's really wrong. The truth."

Dekan sighed, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She opened it, flipping through until she found the text messages Jake sent.

"Remember when Jake and I had switched phones? And then when Embry busted Jake's nose? This is why. I don't know who Jake was messaging but it's obvious what they think of me." Dekan whispered, handing the cell phone to Emily.

Emily read each message, her eyes going wider by the minute. She closed her eyes, handing the phone back to Dekan who dropped it in the floor, laying face down on the bed again.

"Well, I can certainly see why you're upset." Emily whispered, rubbing a small circle on Dekan's back.

"That's not all." Dekan whispered.

"What else?" Emily asked.

"My real name is Sasha Jasmine Whitlock. I'm related to Jasper. As in Cullen…or Hale. Jasper Whitlock." Dekan whispered.

"Oh. Wow. Oh…wow. I can safely assume Sam doesn't know." Emily whispered. Dekan nodded.

"Well, don't you worry. Everything will be okay, I promise. Get some sleep, sweetie." Emily said, walking out of the room and turning the light off.

It was time that she had a little talk with the pack. If they thought Sam was scary when he did the whole Alpha thing, they hadn't seem Emily when she was pissed off.

Emily was going to rip them a new one.

……

..

_Author's note: Wow, another big chapter! So, what do you think? Tell me! LEAVE ME REVIEWS! A big thank you to amalin06, Lecia, rockangell777, carconee, Nessa Blade, and fusedtwilight! If I left you out, please let me know! Tell me what you think of my story so far, I love getting messages and pm's and reviews! Mwaaaah!_


	19. Author's NoteI'm Sorry!

My lovely fans,

I won't be doing a chapter tonight. I'm sorry a thousand times over. I'm sick. Again. In the past month, I have had a cold, had surgery while I was still sick, got strep throat a week after that, and now I've got strep throat again. It feels as though sandpaper and sewing needles and plaguing my skin. And pain medication doesn't work. I've taken today: 4 Aleve, 4 Vitamin C, 2 Azithromyacin, and 1 Motrin 800. Nothing. Not at all. Zilch. You get the idea. I will try my hardest to post one tomorrow, but I can't promise. I'm sorry 


	20. Chapter 18

_Recap:__ It was time that she had a little talk with the pack. If they thought Sam was scary when he did the whole Alpha thing, they hadn't seen Emily when she was pissed off._

_Emily was going to rip them a new one. _

……

..

Sam had transformed into his werewolf form, tracking Embry to where he was in the forest. Already he was being bombarded by feelings of extreme sadness and depression and just a feeling of hopelessness. Leah wasn't exaggerating about wanting to open a vein while listening to Embry's thoughts. Sam saw Embry a few feet away, doing his patrol.

'Embry, what's up with all these thoughts?' Sam asked, his voice in Embry's head.

'Nothing…it's nothing…'Embry replied, his tone sad.

'Don't lie to me.' Sam said, using the Alpha double timbre voice.

Embry's wolf shoulders buckled under the command, his head lowering. Sam watched Embry, pacing around him.

'I'm benching you from patrols until you fix whatever is going on with you, Embry.' Sam commanded, using the Alpha double timbre once more. Embry's wolf form trembled to the ground. Sam ran to the beginning of the forest, transforming and putting his pants on, walking to his house again. Emily met him at the front door.

"Sam, I think Dekan's a bit bummed. Why don't you and she go see a movie in Seattle? I think she misses having her cousin around. It would be great for you two to spend some real time together, don't you agree?" Emily suggested, wrapping her arms around Sam. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I think that's a good idea, Emily. I've missed her." Sam replied, going inside the house, pulling Dekan out a few moments later.

"Bye Emily!" Dekan said, getting into Sam's Jeep. Emily waved, walking back into the house. The duo drove off, headed towards Seattle. Emily picked up the telephone, calling each and every pack member.

……

..

Emily had Jake, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry, and Leah in Sam's living room, all under the impression that Sam wanted a meeting. It's not exactly her fault when she called and said "The boss wants to have a meeting with you in ten minutes.". It's just they took it to mean Sam, not herself.

"Where's Sam?" Jake asked, looking around.

"Oh, he took Dekan to a movie in Seattle." Emily replied, standing by the kitchen counter.

"I thought you said he wanted a meeting?" Jared asked, standing.

"Sit down, Jared. I said the boss wanted a meeting, not Sam." Emily said, smiling. Leah chuckled.

"Now I've called most of you here because there is something I want to talk about. Leah, you're safe from this." Emily said, looking at each pack member.

"What's all this about?" Paul asked, crossing his arms.

"You're getting ready to find out. Now I know that at least three of you have been having less than nice…conversations…about Dekan." Emily said, looking pointedly at Jake and Quil. She wasn't sure who the third was. Paul was looking a bit guilty, she thought.

"I'm sure some of the others have had not nice thoughts or conversations regarding Dekan. Say, her weight. Anybody have anything to say about this? Jake? Quil? Paul?" Emily asked, challenging them.

"What are you going on about?" Paul asked. The others winced.

"Do not act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Paul. I read those text messages you and the others sent. You better be kissing Dekan's feet that she hasn't shown the messages to Sam. He would have your balls on a silver plate and you know it." Emily said, her tone angry.

"I cannot believe any of you, you three especially," Emily said, looking at Jake, Paul, and Quil, "would have the right, the gall to talk about someone like that. Especially Dekan. There are many things about each of you that I could tease you about. Jake, I could make you cry by mentioning Bella and how she chose Edward. Quil, how about I tell my sister that you're in love with her toddler? She'd have Claire out of her so quickly and far, far away from you. And Paul, how many times have I had to cover for you because you were busy having sex with Sam's niece, Jamie? At least she's of legal age. Do you know how Sam would take that news? You'd be lucky to be alive when he got done with you. But no. You're safe. So if you all want to talk about someone, don't. You do not know the hell Dekan has been through. The next time I hear a bad word about Dekan I will not only tell Sam, but I will tell him after I've had my hands on each and every one of you. I will not be as gentle as Sam will be, I promise you that."

Leah was smiling. The rest of the pack was a bit more shocked. Eyes were wide and jaws were dropped. No one had ever heard Emily speak on bad word, let along bawl a group of people out! Embry was glaring at not only Jake, but Quil and Paul as well. He stood up.

"I want you all to know that the reason I've been so…down. I've imprinted on Dekan. And I don't think she wants me." Embry said, his tone sad. "And Jake, you and Quil and Paul better beg her forgiveness or Emily and Sam will be waiting in line."

"I challenge that imprint!" Seth said, standing up.

"Did you imprint on Dekan, Seth?" Leah asked, surprised. "I knew you liked her but I didn't think you imprinted."

"Well…no, I didn't imprint. But she rejected him." Seth said.

"You are not coming between a wolf and his imprint, Seth." Leah said, crossing her arms.

"And you're one to stop me?" Seth said, standing up.

"Seth, you will not do anything to interfere between Dekan and Embry, do you hear me?" Emily said. "I've had it up to here with all of this and all of you and you do _not_ want to push me. You will not interfere, you hear me?"

Seth sat down and glared, mumbling a "yes". Embry was staring at Emily and Leah.

"Can you help me?" Embry whispered, looking at Emily. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Don't give up on her, okay? She'll come around." Emily whispered.

Embry nodded and smiled for the first time in a while. At that moment, Dekan and Sam walked in.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked, looking around. Embry walked over and gave Dekan a hug.

"Oh, nothing. How was the movie?" Emily said.

Dekan and Embry just hugged.

……

..

_Author's note: I'm somewhat better. I still have strep and it sucks. But I hate leaving you all hanging. This chapter is short, I apologize for that. Thank you for all the get well notes and messages, they meant a lot to me! Please leave me reviews, tell me if you liked this chapter! Mwaaaah!_


	21. Chapter 19

_Recap:__ Dekan and Embry just hugged._

……

..

Sam and Emily chatted about the movie while Embry and Dekan stood at the door, just hugging. The rest of the pack just watched, everyone except Seth was happy to see them. Seth just grumbled under his breath, jealous. Dekan had closed her eyes, taking comfort from Embry's embrace. He had just walked up to her like she was the only person in the room and wrapped his arms around her, not giving her a chance to object. Embry was trying to pour all of his love into the hug, hoping Dekan would feel it and reciprocate. Dekan felt so warm, so protected like this. It was the first time in a long time that someone had just hugged her. It was great to not feel any pressure to take things further. She just let herself be wrapped up in the feeling of pure contentment. That is, until someone decided to clear their throat.

"Did you like the movie, Dekan?" Seth asked, speaking loud enough to startle Dekan.

Dekan sheepishly peered over Embry's arm, looking at Seth. Seth was upset that Embry still hadn't removed his arms from Dekan's back and waist and that Dekan hadn't really moved all that much away from Embry either. Embry had his head nuzzled in Dekan's hair, breathing deep and slow.

"I liked it very much. It had been so long since Sam and I had been anywhere together and I didn't realize how much I missed going out and just hanging out with him until tonight. I think we're going to try to make hanging out like that a weekly thing, if we can swing it." Dekan said, her head leaned against Embry's arm.

"I'm glad you liked it." Seth replied honestly, still watching her.

Just then, Dekan's cell phone rang and Dekan had to move a little away from Embry to dig in her purse and answer it. Embry wanted to whimper and pull her back to where they were. Dekan finally pulled her phone out, flipping it open.

"Hello….yeah, I'm home. I liked the movie. Did Alice tell you?" Dekan said into the phone, laughing a moment later. "Yeah, dinner tomorrow evening sounds fantastic. Loran's? Isn't that place a bit…ooh-la-la? Oh well when you put it like that, how could I decline? Okay, the border of La Push tomorrow at six then. I'll see you then. Goodnight. You too, bye!" Dekan said, flipping the cell phone shut, putting it back in her purse.

"Who was that?" Seth asked.

"Well, not that it's any of your bees-wax, it was Jasper. We're going to dinner tomorrow evening." Dekan said nonchalantly.

"Jasper? That freak who lives with his twin sister and the Cullens?" Jake asked, piping in.

"Takes one to know one, wouldn't you say?" Dekan replied, glaring at Jake.

"You can't go out with him!" Jake said, standing up.

"Oh please, Daddy! I promise to have the car home by midnight and no necking, I promise!" Dekan said in a fake sweet voice, rolling her eyes.

"Sam, dude, Dekan's going out with that leech!" Jake said, getting Sam in on this. Dekan gave him a peeved look.

"Dekan, why are you going out with Jasper?" Sam asked.

"Because he asked me to? Because I want to go? Do I really need to explain my reasoning to anyone?" Dekan replied, peeved.

"You do know he has a girlfriend, right?" Sam asked.

"Oh no, really? Here I thought Alice was just some stalker chick. Whoa, total shocker." Dekan said, her voice thick with sarcasm. She grabbed her purse and moved out of the warmth that Embry radiated and to her bedroom, shutting her door.

Embry just stood by the doorway, his arms hanging limply by his sides. He looked over at the sympathetic glances of Emily and Leah, sighing.

"At least I got to hold her before we were so rudely interrupted." Embry whispered, walking out of the house and to the tree nearest Dekan's room.

"Well what was all that about?" Sam asked, looking at Emily.

"I'll tell you later. You all better get to bed, school in the morning." Emily said, effectively dismissing everyone.

Dekan changed her clothes, putting on the shirt that Embry had given her. She didn't know what, but that had quickly become her favorite shirt to sleep in. It was so big and so comfortable. Warm and soft. And it smelled quite good, actually. Dekan turned her light off and set her alarm clock, getting into bed and snuggling in the covers. 'Man, that hug with Embry…it was nice.' she thought to herself, closing her eyes. 'Wish Seth didn't have to interrupt. Was warm. Safe…'

……

..

Jerry had staked out Forks High School early that morning, his rented truck had tinted windows and he parked across the street with a clear view of the school and its students. His goal for the day was to track down Dekan and her schedule; to see when she changed classes and took lunch and recess, and when she went back to where she was living. He took notes of people she talked to and ate with as well. One boy in particular was hanging around her quite a bit. 'Probably a boyfriend, stupid whore.' he thought glaring at the two who seemed joined at the hip. A few others soon joined them, each more beautiful than the last. Dekan and another plain looking girl stood out from the group like sore thumbs. The others were inhumanly beautiful. Jerry took note of the plain girl especially, as she was the one who drove Dekan from the school to a place called 'La Push Reservation'.

"Oh great, she's staying with Lola's freak people." Jerry said out loud, griping. At least he knew the general area where she lived. It'd be hard to spy on her there; everyone probably knew what vehicles belonged there and which didn't. His truck sitting there watching would set off alarms. He'd have to content himself on waiting for the right time to take her from the school and get his revenge. He pulled away, cutting off some loser in an expensive silver car, smiling. He drove to his rented cabin in the woods.

……

..

Six o'clock rolled around as Dekan came out of her room, dressed in the only dress that she owned. Her little black dress as she liked to refer to it. It came just above her knee, and had the most beautiful detailing around the neckline, and off-the-shoulder straps. Dekan's hair was brushed long and straight down her back and over her shoulders, and she wore sandal heels, changing purses to a small black on she borrowed from Kim. Dekan didn't wear much in the way of jewelry, just a small bracelet Sam had made for her about ten years ago.

"I'll be back later tonight. You kids don't burn the house down while I'm gone. And no making out on my couch I just cleaned the cushions!" Dekan said, laughing. Emily blushed. Sam laughed.

"Oh come on, Mom!" Sam said, waving his goodbye.

Dekan walked out and down the dirt road to the border of La Push, seeing Jasper's deep purple GTO sitting under the street lamp. Jasper was leaning against the passenger side door, smiling and waving when he saw her. Dekan waved and smiled back, picking up her step. Jake and Seth were watching them in the shadows, as werewolves, doing their patrol. Seth growled softly when he saw Jasper wrap his arms around Dekan. He wanted to rip that bloodsucker's head off, especially when Dekan returned the hug. Jasper opened Dekan's door for her, then getting in on the driver's side and taking off toward the fancy expensive restaurant 'Loren's'.

'Did you see that? She's totally with that leech!" Jake said, growling in wolf form.

'Man, how can she stand that? She chose him over me? And Embry? He has some hold over her. I bet that leech's little wife doesn't know.' Seth replied.

'I sure as hell can guarantee Sam doesn't know about this. He'd forbid her and try to kill that leech.' Jake said, pacing.

'Maybe we should tell him. Did you see how Embry just walked up to her last night and hugged her? For like, ever!' Seth said, whining and complaining.

'You heard Emily. You better back off before she racks your balls.' Jake said, shaking his wolfy head. Seth growled in response.

……

..

Jasper pulled up to the restaurant, parking in a reserved spot. He quickly got out and opened Dekan's door before she could blink, and she laughed.

"Man, I wish I was that fast." Dekan said, taking Jasper's hand and getting out of the car.

It was fantastic to go out to eat with a distant relative who should have died over one hundred years ago. Jasper offered his arm, escorting her inside the restaurant and to a special table in the back of the building, away from the crowd.

"Order whatever you want." Jasper said, sitting down beside of Dekan. Dekan opened the menu and looked through the list.

"We'll have Pepsi to drink, if that is okay." Jasper said to the waiter who nodded and rushed off to get their drinks.

"It's fantastic, my favorite." Dekan said when the waiter brought them back a moment later, taking a sip.

"What can I get for you both tonight?" the waiter asked, smiling politely.

"I think I'll have the chicken penne, no tomatoes." Dekan said, handing the menu to Jasper.

"Make that two, thank you." Jasper said, the waiter rushing back to fill their order.

Jasper and Dekan talked while they waited for their food to arrive. Dekan asked him in a hushed whisper what it was like to be a vampire, and Jasper replied as honestly as he could.

"Sir, madam, can I get you anything else?" the waiter asked, setting their food in front of them.

"No thank you." Jasper replied.

Dekan immediately dug into her plate, moaning at how good the food tasted. After a few bites, she looked over at Jasper who hadn't touched anything.

"Not hungry?" Dekan asked, sipping her soda.

"No, not really. This isn't really what I eat, remember?" Jasper said, chuckling.

"Ah yeah, I forgot." Dekan said, smiling.

After a few more minutes of eating in comfortable silence, and Jasper putting his food into a to-go box, Dekan said "Do you know that Sam and the rest of them think we are dating? They even told me you had a girlfriend. I must say Jasper I am shocked and dismayed!"

"Oh, well I do apologize, I don't have a girlfriend. I have a wife. But don't tell anyone!" Jasper said, laughing. Dekan joined in laughing with him.

……

..

Jasper drove to the border of La Push and Forks, stopping the car.

"I'm so glad you came out to eat with me." Jasper said, handing Dekan the large to-go box of food. Dekan took it and smiled.

"I'm glad you invited me, thank you. And thank you for the extra food." Dekan replied.

Jasper got out of the car, opening Dekan's door and helping her out.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Dekan asked, smiling at Jasper.

"Of course." Jasper replied, pulling Dekan into a hug.

A large animal came out of the darkness, startling Dekan. Jasper pulled Dekan behind him, readying himself to attack if need be. The animal let out a friendly enough sounding bark and came into the light. The wolf sat down and looked Jasper, then at Dekan and wagged its tail.

"Hey you, I remember you!" Dekan said, sidestepping Jasper to go and pet the large wolf. "It's okay, Jasper, this one is friendly. At least I won't have to walk back to Sam's alone, right?"

Jasper studied the animal for a few moments before replying. "I suppose it should be safe. Call me when you get in the door, okay?"

Dekan walked back over to Jasper and put her arms around him. "Of course. I love you, dad." Dekan whispered quietly, knowing Jasper would hear her. She pulled back to look at Jasper's reaction. He looked a bit surprised, but happy. Dekan waved and starting walking down the dirt road to Sam's house, the wolf trotting along beside her like a guard. Jasper got back in his car, driving back to the house, thinking about what Dekan whispered.

'_I love you, dad…'_

……

..

_Author's note: I'm still recovering. I figured out why my skin was hurting so badly; I had hives. Really really bad -ouch! I'm mostly better now, still taking antibiotics and such. I have a few huge projects due this week, so I may only be updating every other day. I apologize, I write when I can! I am also doing a NaNo story this month. You should too! Go to __.org__ and see all about it! I have that, plus a huge presentation to do on Jack Kerouac over ITV on 5 different campuses across my state. Yikes! Cross your fingers! So, how was this chapter? I want to know! Thank you lovely people for the reviews you have left me, I love each and every one of them! I will name you all in the next AN, I promise! Right now, I'm exhausted! Love you! Mwaaaah!_


	22. Chapter 20

Recap: '_I love you, dad…'_

……

..

Jasper sat in his car, Dekan's words repeating over and over again in his head. He smiled each time it repeated. Jasper saw that the wolf was walking Dekan to Sam's house; no doubt it was one of Sam's pack. He drove off back to the house, putting his car back in the garage, Alice waiting on the front steps for him. She had a huge smile on his face; either Edward had heard the conversation or Alice had saw it happening. Of course the others would know. That didn't bother him at all. Alice came up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I saw what she said!" Alice said. "If I could cry, I would be right now. And Esme is just in love with Dekan even more! I want to adopt her."

"If she were an orphan and we looked older than 17, I wouldn't hesitate to." Jasper said, chuckling.

Alice and Jasper walked back inside the house, everyone smiling and happy except for Rosalie.

……

..

The wolf ran off when Dekan approached Sam's front yard, dashing off into the forest. Dekan shook her head, walking in and once again seeing the gang there, watching television and eating.

"Did you have a nice time?" Emily asked.

"It was fantastic. We had a great time!" Dekan said, smiling.

Jake stood up, walking over to Dekan, looming over him. Dekan simply put her hands on her hips, ready to butt heads with Jake. She was not going to be intimidated simply because he was freakishly tall.

"You do know he has a girlfriend." Jake whispered.

"Dude, really? I had no idea. I really thought Alice was just some freaky stalker chick." Dekan said, rolling her eyes.

"How about I call her and tell her what you and that freak are doing, hmm?" Jake said. Paul joined Jake.

"We know you're having an affair with him!" Paul said, smirking.

"I'm having an affair. With Jasper. Oh that's great!" Dekan said, laughing so hard she snorted and caused Emily to laugh along with her.

"This is serious, Emily!" Jake said, glaring.

"Dekan, you will stop seeing that leech." Sam said, crossing his arms, his Alpha double timbre having no effect on Dekan.

"Okay, Sam I love you, but you do not tell me what to do. I'm not having an affair with Jasper. If I were, don't you think I'd be a bit more yippee-skipee if I was getting tappin' that ass?"" Dekan said, smiling so sweetly. Emily started laughing hard.

"I'm the boss here and your mother put you in my care! It's not safe for you to be around him!" Sam said, standing up.

"You're not my boss. And Jasper is not a freak. Or a leech. Or whatever lovely term you have for him or any of the Cullens. Keep talking like that and I might just go stay with those "freaks."" Dekan said.

Jake grabbed his cell phone, calling Alice. He waited a moment before Alice answered.

"Did you know that Jasper is having an affair with Dekan, yeah they've been going out and spending a lot of time in his car. What do you have to say about that?" Jake said, putting the cell phone on speakerphone.

You could hear Alice's tinkling laugh, along with the rest of the Cullens in the background. "Are you serious? I know they've been going out! I encourage it! How often do you find your relatives just like that?"

"Your _what_?!" Sam shouted, angry.

"Yes, Sam, I'm related to Jasper. Now you see why I've been spending a lot of time with Jasper?" Dekan said.

"You can't be related to that leech!" Jake yelled, gripping his cell phone so hard it almost broke.

"I told you all to stop calling them that!" Dekan shouted, pushing past Jake and Paul and Sam, going to her room and packing a few pairs of clothes and her backpack, walking back out. "Alice, can you tell Jasper to pick me up at the border please?"

"Of course, sweetie." Alice said.

"No! Don't go…" Embry said, pushing the others out of the way.

"And why not? I'm not going to stand here and listen to everyone insult Jasper." Dekan said.

"Just…don't go. They don't mean it." Embry said, grabbing Dekan's hand.

"Like hell!" Paul said, glaring.

"Jasper said he will be there when you get there, Dekan." Alice said, her voice coming from Jake's speakerphone.

"No. I'll drive her over to your place." Embry said just loud enough for Alice to hear. Dekan looked up at Embry, wondering why he was acting so strange.

"I'll see you all in a little bit." Dekan said, Jake snapping the phone shut.

Dekan picked up her backpack and her purse and a change of clothes, walking outside. Embry was waiting for her on the porch, taking her heavy backpack from her and carrying it to his motorcycle. He strapped it to the back, getting on and kick-starting it. Dekan climbed on after a moment, wondering whether or not she should trust being on a motorcycle. She'd never ridden one before and her mother would freak out if she knew. It was a chilly night and Dekan was wishing she had brought her coat. Dekan wrapped her arms around Embry, feeling the warmth coming through his thin shirt. She subconsciously scooted closer to her, trying to absorb as much heat as he took off into the night, heading to the Cullens' house. Embry was in heaven. He was riding around on his motorcycle with his Imprint. And his Imprint had her arms around him tightly, even if it was just because she was trying to stay warm. Dekan had laid her cheek on his back, closing her eyes and just letting the wind whip around her. Embry just wanted to keep driving so he could feel this for as long as possible. But too soon the Cullen's house came into view, prompting Dekan to move her head. Jasper and Alice were waiting on the porch, waving when they saw and heard Embry's motorcycle. Edward and Esme walked out of the house a moment later, Edward's eyes trained on Embry. He put the kick-stand on the motorcycle, turning the key off and helping Dekan off. Embry unstrapped Dekan's backpack, taking it to the porch and handing it to Jasper. Alice came up and pulled Dekan into a back-breaking hug. Jasper could sense feelings of sadness coming off in strong waves from Embry. He could also feel waves of anger and hurt coming off of Dekan as well; equally strong. Edward leaned over and whispered something to Esme who nodded.

"Embry, we have some leftover dinner from where Bella ate earlier. Steak and mashed potatoes. How about you come in and I'll get you a plate." Esme said, her voice kind as she ushered Embry inside.

Edward then whispered something quickly to Jasper, only using the span of a second before walking back inside the house, motioning for Alice to follow him so Jasper and Dekan could speak privately. Jasper walked over to Dekan, offering her his arm before walking around the house through the magnificent gardens.

"What's wrong, Dekan?" Jasper asked after a moment.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Dekan whispered.

"I know emotions. Plus what Alice saw and Edward told me from the thoughts he heard in your head." Jasper said, stopping and pulling Dekan to sit beside him on a swing.

"Sam tried to forbid me from seeing you. Then Jake called Alice trying to stir up trouble by telling her we were having an affair. That's what hurts. Sam…I know he means well. But I don't like him putting you down or anyone else. And then there's Embry. It's like he's trying to keep the peace, poor guy. But there's something off about him. He's…sad. I don't know why." Dekan said, sighing.

"Ah. I thought something like that might happen. He knows we're related though, doesn't he?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah…I told him. He got even more upset. I didn't mean to upset him but him and Jake and Paul were ganging up on me and I just go into defense mode and push them away from me." Dekan said.

"Don't worry, Dekan. It will all be okay. I think Alice is waiting on you upstairs. She went shopping for you a while ago." Jasper said, chuckling.

"Really? For me?" Dekan asked getting excited.

"You're family now. Get ready for a lot of that." Jasper replied, pulling Dekan into a hug.

Dekan hugged him back before running into the house and up the stairs to the room Alice and Jasper shared, excited about new clothes. Jasper walked into the house and straight to the kitchen where Embry was pushing food around on his plate. Esme walked out, patting Embry on the shoulder.

"Why are you so sad, Embry?" Jasper asked, sitting across the table from Embry.

"It doesn't matter." Embry whispered, his fork making a scraping noise on the plate.

"It does. Please tell me." Jasper replied.

"I've…imprinted. On Dekan. But she doesn't like me." Embry admitted, looking up at Jasper's face for a reaction.

"Did you tell her you imprinted on her? Does she know how you feel about her?" Jasper asked, feeling sorry for Embry. He had heard how painful an Imprint's rejection was.

"In a way…I didn't tell her about Imprinting. She doesn't know about my other…self." Embry whispered.

"Why not? She knows we're vampires. She only freaked out for a minute." Jasper said.

"So I should tell her, then? What about asking her out…I know you're related to her. And vampires don't exactly like werewolves…" Embry said, his hopes rising a bit.

"I think you should…I'll send her down here. I'm glad that since it's a werewolf that it's you. No offense to the rest but…" Jasper said, shrugging and smiling. Embry smiled back.

Jasper walked upstairs quickly, sending Dekan down to the kitchen. Embry stood up, looking at Dekan.

"Jasper said you wanted to tell me something?" Dekan asked, sitting down. Embry sat back down.

"Yeah…Dekan, you know how Jasper and the rest of them are vampires?" Embry asked, taking a deep breath. Dekan nodded.

"Well…I'm not a vampire. But I am a werewolf…" Embry said, looking for Dekan's reaction.

"A werewolf? Why not." Dekan said, chuckling.

"You're not going to freak out?" Embry asked, still cautious.

"Do you want me to? I can scream a bit, flail about, you know that whole thing." Dekan said. It was Embry's turn to laugh.

"There's something else too." Embry said, growing somber.

"What?" Dekan asked, looking at Embry.

"I've imprinted on you." Embry confessed.

"Uh…does that hurt?" Dekan asked, confused. After Embry had explained what imprinting was and how if affected the werewolf, Dekan bit her lip.

"As…great as that sounds, I can't. I just…I can't. I can't." Dekan said, getting up and leaving the room.

Embry banged his head on the table, trying his hardest not to cry but failing. He stood up, slamming the chair against the wall and splintering it, going outside. Jasper and Alice heard this, Jasper doing damage control with Embry while Alice went to go talk to Embry.

……

..

"Embry, what happened?" Jasper asked, stopping the upset werewolf.

"She rejected me!" Embry said, his voice cracking. Jasper winced as the intense feelings slammed into him.

"Did she give a reason?" Jasper asked.

"No! She just said she can't and she sort of freaked out!" Embry said.

……

..

Alice followed Dekan to the backyard. She took a seat beside her on the swing, silently swinging for a moment.

"What happened in there, Dekan?" Alice asked softly, looking over at Dekan.

"Embry…he's a werewolf. And he imprinted on me. I..I just…" Dekan said, closing her eyes and shrugging.

"So you don't like him, then?" Alice asked.

"It's not that. I do like him. He's great." Dekan said, her tone sad.

"Then what's the problem?" Alice asked.

"Jerry. He's the problem. He's always the problem." Dekan whispered.

"Who is Jerry?" Alice asked.

Dekan took a deep breath and explained her life story to Alice, pouring out her heart and soul. Dekan cried while Alice held her, comforting her. An hour had passed and Dekan had nearly fallen asleep in the swing with Alice holding her and rocking her gently. Jasper walked out back, whispering so quietly that only Alice could hear.

"Embry left." Jasper whispered. Alice nodded, then motioned for Jasper to take Dekan upstairs and lay her down in bed.

Jasper carefully picked Dekan up, holding her close. He walked slowly up the stairs, Dekan burying her head in his neck, sighing softly. Jasper took her to the bedroom that he shared with Alice and laid her in bed, covering her up. Dekan yawned and turned over, muttering.

"Mmmnight Dad." Dekan muttered. Jasper smiled and walked out of the room, downstairs to where Alice had gathered the rest of the group.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett were situated around the living room, waiting on Jasper.

"Okay so I have called this meeting because there is someone we have to protect Dekan from." Alice said, standing up. After Alice had explained Jerry's relationship with Dekan and what he had done to her, she sat back down. Jasper had taken up pacing around the room, very pissed off. He wanted to track this Jerry down and make him pay slowly and painfully for hurting Dekan.

"Emmett, track down any information you can on Jerry from the internet." Jasper said, heading for the door.

"Jasper! Where are you going?" Carlisle asked, standing up.

"To have a little talk with Embry and then Sam. I'll be back later." Jasper said, walking outside and grabbing his cell phone, calling Embry first. Embry picked up after three rings.

"What?" Embry said, his voice hoarse.

"Embry, its Jasper. We need to talk. About Dekan. It's important." Jasper said. "Meet me here as soon as you can. I think I know why Dekan is refusing and I know how to fix it."

"I'll be over in a few minutes." Embry said, hanging up.

"One down, one to go." Jasper said. He opened the phone again, dialing Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Sam, it's Jasper. I assume you know about Jerry." Jasper said.

"Dekan's stepfather? What about him?" Sam asked.

"You don't know. Meet me at the border in an hour. Jerry is going to be…taken care of." Jasper said, clicking the phone shut just as Embry pulled up on his motorcycle.

"What's going on?" Embry asked, shutting off his motorcycle. Jasper walked over and whispered what he had been told earlier.

Embry started to shake and transformed instantly into a werewolf, growling and snarling. Embry looked at Jasper, the look of murder in his eyes. Jasper smiled and nodded, agreeing completely.

……

..

_Author's note: Dang. I wrote a lot. Be happy! I did this rather than working on my NaNo writing. I want to thank my lovely readers and reviewers: rockangel777, Lecia, Reality-IS-Fiction, Jenren, Wolfy Pup, carconee, amalin06, and fusedtwilight! Mwaaaah you guys and gals are just fantastic! Leave me love!_


	23. Chapter 21

_Recap: Embry started to shake and transformed instantly into a werewolf, growling and snarling. Embry looked at Jasper, the look of murder in his eyes. Jasper smiled and nodded, agreeing completely._

……

..

Dekan awoke early the next morning, feeling so warm and comfortable. She tried to roll over, but found she was stuck in place. She turned her head, seeing Embry asleep on the bed beside of her on the right while Jasper and Alice were just holding each other, not moving, on her left side. Jasper and Alice smiled and mouthed "good morning". Dekan smiled and looked down, seeing that it was Embry who had the death grip on her, not really letting her move. She let herself enjoy it for a moment more before trying to wiggle out. 'I really shouldn't enjoy that. It's not safe, yet.' Dekan thought. As she struggled to slide out of Embry's grip, Embry would hold her tighter and pull her closer.

"Embry…you need to let me go…" Dekan said, trying to wake him up. Embry grunted, his hold not loosening.

"Embry. Let me go. I really have to pee and I don't want to pee all over the bed." Dekan said, Jasper and Alice chuckling softly. After a moment Embry loosened his grip enough for Dekan to slide out. She walked to the bathroom, using the facilities and coming back to the bedroom. Jasper and Alice had moved over to the couch, turning the television on. Embry was sitting up in bed, his long hair messed up.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Dekan said, looking at Embry and chuckling. "Nice hair, by the way."

Embry ran his hands through his hair, trying to smooth it out. He smiled lazily at Dekan, happy at having basically spent the night holding her.

"What time is it?" Dekan asked, stretching.

"Almost 8. Time for school." Jasper said.

"I really don't want to go. Can't I stay home, Dad? Please! I'm sick. The dog ate my homework!" Dekan said, laughing and pointing to Embry. Alice, Jasper, and Embry all started laughing.

"I'll show you eating homework!" Embry said, rushing over to Dekan and picking her up but bending over, pretending that he was attacking and eating her. "Yum yum silly human!" Dekan squealed, laughing because Embry ended up tickling her.

"Aww aren't they adorable?" Alice whispered to Jasper, who nodded.

"Okay kids, time to scoot. School, remember?" Carlisle said from the doorway, smiling.

Embry finally let loose of Dekan, who was out of breath from laughing. "Come on, guys, let's go." Dekan said, heading for the door.

"Dekan…wait. Let's go out to eat tonight." Embry said, smiling hopefully.

Dekan looked over at Alice and Jasper who both smiled and nodded, encouraging her.

"Sure. Sounds great, Embry." Dekan said, turning back to see Embry and smiling at his smile.

"YES!" Embry said, jumping up and punching the air. Jasper and Alice laughed.

"You're acting as though Christmas came early this year." Dekan said, giggling at his excitedness.

"Don't pee on the carpet, wolf." Rosalie said, passing by the door. Embry ignored her.

"Christmas has come early. You said you'd go out with me." Embry said, as if it were completely obvious.

"As fantastic as all this is, Dekan's going to be late for school. Sam will have our heads if she doesn't go." Jasper said, ushering them downstairs.

……

..

Jerry was sitting in his truck across the street from Forks High School. He kept checking his watch, waiting for Dekan to arrive. He had already seen the girl she usually rode with along with a few of the other people she hung out with. But Dekan hadn't arrived yet. He shook his head. 'Of course she'd be absent today.' Jerry thought. He decided to stay until 9, and if she hadn't showed up by then he'd leave and try again tomorrow. Just as Jerry was about to leave, he saw another car pull into the parking lot and sure enough, Dekan and another girl and boy got out, walking to class.

"Bingo…" Jerry whispered, smiling. He waited another half hour, making sure that no one would catch him taking Dekan.

Jerry got out of the truck, heading for the school. He walked in the first building, looking for the office. He met a woman in the hallway.

"Excuse me, could you point me to the office?" Jerry asked, putting on his polite face.

"Of course, just down the hall and to the right." the woman said.

"Thank you." Jerry said, walking down the hall and hanging a right. He came up to the small office.

"I'm here to pick my daughter up. She has a doctor's appointment in ten minutes and I'm afraid I'm running late." Jerry said, smiling.

"Who is your daughter?" the receptionist asked.

"Dekan Breckinridge. She's the new student." Jerry said.

"I need to see some identification, please." the receptionist said.

"Of course." Jerry replied, pulling out his wallet and showing his driver's license.

"She'll be right out, Mr. Breckinridge." the receptionist said. A moment later, "DEKAN BRECKINRIDGE, COME TO THE OFFICE PLEASE." came over the intercom.

……

..

Dekan heard her name being called over the intercom. Bella looked over at her and Dekan shrugged, getting up and walking towards the office. Dekan figured it was probably because she was a little bit tardy. She opened the door to the office, going to the window

"Yes?" Dekan said, looking at the receptionist. She felt a presence behind her.

"Come along, Dekan, you have a doctor's appointment, remember?" Jerry said, putting his hand on the small of her back.

Dekan stiffened. Jerry. Had. Found. Her. And he was here. Taking her from school, from her safety. 'EDWARD!' Dekan screamed in her mind as Jerry steered her out of the school, praying he could read her mind from this distance. 'ALICE! JASPER! EDWARD!' her mind shouted.

"You should not have run from me, Dekan. That was very, very naughty." Jerry whispered as he opened the door to his truck, practically pushing her inside. Dekan closed her eyes, her mind screaming. 'EDWARD! JASPER! JERRY IS HERE!' she screamed in her mind. Jerry got into the driver's side, starting the truck and locking the doors.

"You will not make a scene, do you understand me? I have no reserves about shooting you." Jerry said, waving the gun around. Dekan swallowed hard and nodded, wanting to cry as he pulled away from the school. She had no sight of Edward or Jasper or Alice.

……

..

Edward looked over at Alice and Jasper. Dekan's name had been called over the intercom. Jasper seemed concerned. 'I wonder why she was called to the office.' Jasper thought, looking at Edward. Edward gave a slight shrug. 'I'm going to go check on her.' Jasper thought, getting up and speaking softly to the teacher, then walking out. Jasper ran to the office, getting there in mere seconds.

"Excuse me, is Dekan alright?" Jasper asked softly.

The receptionist looked up. "Her father picked her up for a doctor's appointment."

"Her father?" Jasper asked, his mind reeling. The receptionist nodded.

"Thank you." Jasper said, walking until he got to the door, then running back to the classroom. He got to the door of the classroom Edward and Alice were in, repeating a thought in his head. 'Jerry is here and he took Dekan! Jerry is here and he took Dekan!' he repeated until a few moments later, Edward and Alice walked out, looking panicked.

"He took her?" Alice whispered as they walked to the classroom Emmett and Rosalie were in. Jasper nodded, feeling sick.

"I'll get them." Edward whispered, walking into the classroom, citing a family emergency. Emmett and Rosalie joined them in the hallway.

"Jerry has found Dekan. He's taken her." Jasper said, his tone worried.

"We need to call Sam and tell him to alert the pack." Alice said.

"Sam is going to freak out. Oh shit…Embry…" Jasper said, wincing.

"I'll call Sam and Embry." Alice said, getting her cell phone out.

"We need to get Carlisle, too." Emmett said.

……

..

"Sam, its Alice." Alice said, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Sam immediately asked.

"Jerry's found Dekan. He took her from school." Alice said.

"HE WHAT?! I'm going to fucking kill him!" Sam shouted.

"You need to get your pack together and see if you can track her scent. We're getting everyone here to tracking Dekan." Alice said.

"Yeah…I'm on it." Sam said, hanging up. Alice hung up, then dialed Embry's cell phone.

"Embry?" Alice asked.

"Yeah? What's up?" Embry asked.

"Jerry…he found Dekan. He's taken her." Alice said. She only heard footsteps running and people shouting. The cell phone went dead.

……

..

Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett met Carlisle at the house. Esme was waiting there on them.

"He just took her?" Carlisle asked.

"He just took her!" Jasper said, angry.

"Did you call Sam? And Embry?" Esme asked. Alice nodded. Not even a minute passed when Sam, Embry, Jake, Quil, Paul, Leah, and Seth burst in the house, skidding to a halt.

"Any change?" Jake asked.

"None. Can you all track her scent in your wolf form?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sure as hell going to try!" Sam said, shaking.

"When we find them, he is mine. He is going to fucking die by my hand." Embry said, his voice deadly.

"Let us have some fun with him first." Jake said, cracking his knuckles.

"Quit talking and start changing. The longer we take the more chances he has to hurt her or kill her!" Jasper said.

One by one the Quileutes changed into giant wolves. Embry was growling dangerously, making a few of the other wolves move away from him. Just then, another wolf walked in through the open door.

"Who's that?" Emmett asked.

"That's the one that walked Dekan to Sam's the other night." Jasper said.

"Sam doesn't recognize them." Edward said, looking at the wolf.

"Who are you?" Alice asked the strange wolf.

"He says he's…he's Quil Sr." Edward said, amazed.

……

..

Jerry pulled up to his rented cabin in the woods twenty minutes later. He pulled Dekan in, holding the gun to her ribs. He threw her inside, locking the door. Dekan fell to the floor, scraping her palms. Jerry came over to her, pulling her up by her hair and dragging her to the kitchen table. Dekan saw the guns and knives lying out on the counter, a few feet from the table. She swallowed. She was going to die tonight, she was sure of it. Jasper and the rest wouldn't notice she was missing until school was out. Sam and the pack wouldn't know either until later. She would be dead by the time they figured it out. Jerry pushed her on the table, causing Dekan to bang her face on the top.

"Lay down on the table. Now!" Jerry said, pointing the gun at her. Dekan did as she was told, getting up on the table and laying down. She wasn't going to go without a fight. She leaned over at the last moment and grabbed a knife, slashing towards Jerry. She managed to cut his cheek before he could take the knife from her. He grabbed her hand and bent it backward, almost snapping it. She yelped and dropped the knife.

"You are going to fucking pay for that, bitch!" Jerry said, grabbing the knife. He held her down and tied her hands and legs to the corners of the table, pulling them back so he could tie it to the table legs. Dekan winced and cried out.

"Aren't you sorry you ran away? Aren't you sorry you let your whore of a mother let you leave?" Jerry taunted, taking his knife and slicing her shirt open. Dekan didn't reply, instead she shut her eyes.

"You fucking look at me!" Jerry screamed, taking the knife and scraping down her stomach, drawing trickles of blood. Dekan opened her eyes, forcing herself not to cry out.

"That's better. Yeah, you look at me while I make you pay." Jerry said, smiling coldly. He walked over to the counter, grabbing a smaller knife. Dekan could see it shine in the light.

"You want to know what Ronald did to me when you didn't show up?" Jerry asked, his eyes wide and angry. "He fucking raped me! He had his bodyguards tie me so he could fuck me like some sorry whore in the ass!" he shouted. Dekan breathed hard in and out.

"Now you're going to feel the pain I felt." Jerry said, cutting Dekan's pants off. He nicked her legs, thighs, and hips doing so. Purposely. That succeeded in causing Dekan to cry out again.

"And how about I scar up that pretty little face so you'll be forced to come to me for companionship hmm?" Jerry said, raising his knife to her face. She screamed as he started cutting her face.

……

..

Jasper's head whipped up suddenly. "I smell blood!" he shouted, running outside with everyone following him.

……

..

_Author's note: Dum dum dummmmm! A semi-cliffie! Oh that evil bastard Jerry! I just wanna fry him! So, what do you think? I wanna know! Tell me in a REVIEW! Its simple and it makes me so incredibly happy. Don't you want me to be happy? Especially since I'm writing this instead of working on my NaNo project. Shame on me, I know. Mwaaaah!_


	24. Chapter 22

_Recap: __Jasper's head whipped up suddenly. "I smell blood!" he shouted, running outside with everyone following him. _

……

..

Jerry stood back as he admired the work he done on Dekan's face. A cut that started on her forehead and curved around the side of her face, slashing upwards on her cheek. He wiped the blade off on Dekan's tattered shirt.

"Y-You're a chicken." Dekan stuttered out, spitting out the blood and dripped in her mouth.

"A chicken? Why, do you think that's all I'm going to do to you? You really are stupid, just like your mother." Jerry said.

"You're doing this in the safety of your cabin. F-fucking chicken." Dekan said.

"Oh you think I won't take your ass outside?" Jerry challenged, sneering.

"You're too-too scared." Dekan said.

Jerry went over to the table, loosening her arms and pulling them behind her back tightly, making her shoulders pop, doing the same with her legs. He dragged her outside; a huge oak tree stood near his cabin. Using the excess rope, he tied her around to the tree her face towards the tree. He went back inside for only a moment to get a long thin piece of leather—a whip. Jerry raised the whip in his hand, letting it whip the air before bringing it down sharply on her back, cutting welts into it. Dekan pulled against the ropes, biting her lip.

"Whose the fucking chicken now?!" Jerry shouted, bringing the whip down over and over.

"JASPER! EMBRY! SAM! EDWARD! ALICE!!!" Dekan shouted, wincing again as he brought the whip down.

"You little bitch! You tricked me!" Jerry yelled, going over and cutting the rope, stuffing the leather in her mouth and dragging her inside, dirt and leaves getting into her wounds. Jerry brought her back to the table, laying her face down and re-tying her hands and feet. Jerry walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a syringe and a vial, putting the syringe in and filling it full of whatever was in the vial. He brought it over to Dekan, sticking it in her arm and pushing it in.

"W-What did you give me?" Dekan ask, worried he poisoned her or injected her with something like anthrax.

"Oh, you'll see in about ten or fifteen minutes. You'll be begging me to fuck you then, whore." Jerry said, smirking. Dekan closed her eyes, hoping to God that Jasper or Edward or Alice could smell her blood or that Embry and Sam could hear her screaming.

……

..

Jasper had just run outside; with his family and the werewolves following him. Alice stood in the doorway, gripping the frame.

"Stop!" Alice shouted, her eyes closed.

She was getting a vision. Not a minute later did the sounds of Dekan screaming fill the air.

"JASPER! EMBRY! SAM! EDWARD! ALICE!!!"

Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme's heads whipped around, the scent of blood strong in the air.

"Maybe you should stay behind, Jasper." Esme said, knowing how sensitive Jasper could be to the scent of human blood.

"Hell. No." Jasper said, shaking with anger.

The werewolves and vampires all started running; the vampires following the scent of Dekan's blood while the werewolves tracked the sound of Dekan's voice. A couple of minutes of running brought them to a small clearing; a road in the middle of the forest. Jasper motioned for everyone to be silent, in case there could be an alarm system. A dinky cabin sat in the middle of the clearing with an old beat up truck parked in front of it. Jasper made to run for it but was being held back by Edward.

"Jasper, we need a plan. We can't run in there, he might hurt her before we go to her, or worse." Edward whispered quietly. Jasper fought the urge to knock Edward backwards.

"Let me knock on the door. I'll say I'm lost and that I need a phone. Then, Edward and Emmett will run into each other, making the loud noises like something blowing up! You can run in and sneak Sam, Embry and Rosalie inside." Alice whispered, a plan in her head. Edward smiled.

"Rosalie? You're not sending her in there!" Emmett whispered angrily.

"Why me?" Rosalie asked.

"Jasper can cut her ties while I stall him. Embry can carry her out here and give her to Carlisle in case she needs medical attention. Rosalie can shock the hell out of him when he turns back and sees her. While he's struck stupid, Sam and Jasper can knock him out and tie that bastard up!" Alice whispered excitedly.

"I love it!" Rosalie said. Edward could see the thoughts in Rosalie's head; she was imagining her fiancé' all those years ago, hurting her. Helping them with Jerry could be a sort of revenge.

"Be careful, Rose." Emmett whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"What can the bastard do to me? If he tries anything I can break his neck." Rosalie said with a shrug, hugging Emmett.

Jasper pulled Alice closed and kissed her before Alice walked up to the cabin. Jasper was standing at the corner edge of the house, waiting. Alice knocked on the door, taking a step back. She could hear muffled sounds and a sheet rustling inside before Jerry opened the door.

"What do you want?" Jerry asked, glaring.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm lost. Can I use your phone?" Alice asked, smiling innocently. Just then, Edward and Emmett ran towards each other, banging hard and making a sound like an explosion. Alice screamed and jumped, knocking into Jerry. Jasper ran in quickly, his heart breaking as he could see Dekan's form underneath a sheet on the table. He ran until he could find a back door, letting Sam, Embry, and Rosalie in. Jasper pulled the sheet off of Dekan, breaking the ropes tying her to the table. Embry changed back into a human, picking Dekan up and running out the back door. Sam, still in wolf form, hid behind an old chair while Jasper stood behind the curtains. Rosalie hopped up on the table and starting looking at her nails as if she were bored.

"What the hell?! No, get the hell out of here!" Jerry yelled, slamming and locking his door.

Jerry turned, walking back into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw a beautiful woman sitting on his kitchen table, looking bored. Where the hell was Dekan?!

"What? Where's Dekan?! Who in the hell are you?!" Jerry yelled, dumbfounded.

"Oh I'm sorry, she had to leave. More important things to attend to, you know. I'm Rosalie." Rosalie said, hopping off the table, crossing her arms. She smiled. Jerry screamed when he saw her long fangs in her mouth. He started backing up only to run into a brick wall; Jasper.

"Oh no. You can't leave yet, the party has just begun." Jasper said, baring his fangs. "Sam, how about you let the others in? We're going to have such fun."

Just then, a big wolf, the size of a horse, moved from behind a chair, transforming into a human. Sam walked to the door, opening it and motioning for Edward, Emmett, Alice, Embry, Jake, Paul, and Quil to come in. Leah stayed behind with Brady and Colin to secure La Push. Sam had refused to let her come. Jerry went pale. Jasper easily picked him up and tossed him like a rag doll to the kitchen table, in the same position he had tied Dekan in. Before he could blink, the two other fanged men had him tied up.

"You really shouldn't have done that to Dekan. You have really upset Jasper." Alice said, walking up to Jerry. "And the rest of us. You see them?" Alice said, pointing to Sam and Embry. "He's her cousin and the other is her boyfriend. You've really pissed them off too." She giggled.

Sam walked up to Jerry, his gaze raking over his body. He picked up the edge of the table so that it still held Jerry, but was now upright. He proceeded to cut his clothes off with the same knife used on Dekan.

"I'm going to enjoy this. You don't ever fuck with my cousin again." Sam said, rearing back and punching Jerry in the nose, breaking it instantly. Jerry screamed in pain. "And this, well this is for fun, really." Sam reared back again, punching Jerry in both jaws, shattering them as well. "And we can't have you go off running, can we?" Sam said before he kicked Jerry's knees, cracking the table and snapping his kneecaps. Jerry's screams of pain were lost.

"Embry, after you." Sam said, stepping back. Embry walked up, cracking his knuckles.

"You hurt my girl. You don't do that. You don't piss me off." Embry said, picking Jerry's right hand up, breaking each of his fingers easily. He repeated the process with Jerry's left hand. "Just so you won't feel the need to touch her again." Jerry screamed until he lost his voice. Embry smiled, shattering both wrists, along with his arms, cracking his shoulders out of position and shattering Jerry's clavicle as well.

"Be careful, Embry, don't make him pass out. He has to be awake for all of it!" Rosalie said in a whiney voice, smiling.

"Now Dekan and I didn't always see eye to eye. But Embry is my best friend. Since he imprinted on her and you hurt her that just ticks me off. "Jake said, walking up and stomping on Jerry's feet, breaking the toes and both feet.

"My turn!" Emmett said, moving Jake out of the way. Emmett raised his leg and kicked Jerry in both legs, shattering the bones there. Jerry passed out but was quickly revived by Edward.

"You can't pass out when it's my turn. That's not very nice." Edward said before kicking Jerry's pelvis, shattering it. "Rosalie, Alice I do believe it's your turn."

Rosalie and Alice walked up to Jerry, each smiling wickedly.

"I know what it feels like to be in Dekan's shoes. We're going to make sure you never do that to anyone ever again." Rosalie promised. "Alice, will you kindly hand me that knife?"

Alice smiled and nodded, handing Rosalie the biggest and most dangerous looking knife. Rosalie took the knife while Alice removed the last article of clothing; Jerry's underwear.

"Ew." Rosalie said, wrinkling her nose. Alice giggled. Jerry's eyes went wide with true fear.

"Just so you can't hurt our girl again." Alice said, knowing what Rosalie was going to do. She held Jerry's head so he could see exactly what Rosalie was going to do to him.

Jerry screamed hoarsely. Rosalie brought the blade down and did something that would have made Lorena Bobbitt proud; she completely cut off Jerry's manhood.

"Oops!" Rosalie said, stepping back and laughing. "My bad."

Paul, Quil, Sam, and Jake were going through the house, pouring kerosene throughout each room, saturating everything. Alice smiled when she saw them doing this.

"Now Jasper, please end this wretched man's life before we set him on fire." Alice said. Jasper walked up to Jerry and quickly snapped his neck.

The vampires and werewolves walked outside. Embry took a pack of matches from his pocket, lighting one and tossing it into the open door. The kerosene quickly caught on fire, igniting the house. Everyone ran from the impending explosion.

……

..

Carlisle and Esme ran quickly back to their house, a bleeding and crying Dekan in tow. Esme ran inside the house a mere moment before Carlisle, cleaning off the dining room table and laying a quilt down so Carlisle could set her on top of it and tend to her injuries. While Carlisle cleaned her wounds and bandaged her up, Esme called Lola to tell her what had happened to her daughter.

Carlisle had just finished bandaging Dekan up when she whispered something. "He…he injected me with something…"

"What? What was it?" Carlisle whispered, fearing the worst. Dekan shook her head, indicating she didn't know. Carlisle thought for a moment before Dekan starting writhing on the table. But it wasn't in pain.

"Dekan? Dekan what's wrong?" Carlisle asked, checking her vitals. Her pulse was racing and she was breathing heavily. She had never been more embarrassed and hornier in her whole life.

Dekan twisted on the table, aching, trying to find relief. She grabbed Carlisle's shirt, pulling herself up. "Need. Really need. Aching." Dekan said, shaking. Her legs rubbing together made her head fall slightly and moan. Just then, Carlisle knew what Jerry must have injected her with. He could smell what it done to her.

"Dekan, I'm going to take you upstairs and wait for Embry or someone to get here, okay?" Carlisle said, reaching for her.

"No! Please…need you now!" Dekan whimpered, sweating. Esme walked in the room and gasped.

"Carlisle? What's wrong with Dekan?" Esme asked.

"Jerry must have injected her with an aphrodisiac. If I had to guess, by her strong reaction, that it was Bremelanotide. No wonder this has been banned." Carlisle said, shaking his head. "Help me get her upstairs." ……

.. Jasper, Embry, Sam, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jake, Quil, Paul, and Jared walked back into the house. Esme was downstairs waiting on them. "Where's Dekan?" Embry asked, not seeing her. "Carlisle has her upstairs. We think that Jerry injected her with a very strong…err…aphrodisiac. She's been trying to…find relief." Esme said. Sam's eyes went wide, as did everyone else's. "Is that dangerous?" Alice asked, taking Jasper's hand. "It doesn't look to be so. Carlisle's just having a difficult time keeping her contained." Esme replied, looking at Embry. Embry took off up the stairs, going from room to room until he found the one Carlisle and Dekan were in. Carlisle had his arms around Dekan, holding her still from the back so she couldn't hurt herself or him. Dekan's head whipped to the doorway when Embry ran in. "Embry! Please! Need you…want you so bad!" Dekan cried. She was shaking and sweating, her heart racing. "Carlisle…leave us, please. I'll keep her safe." Embry said. Carlisle nodded and released her; Dekan ran straight for Embry who caught her, trying to hold her still as well. "I say that the dosage he given her was large. It could take as long as twenty four to forty eight hours to leave her system." Carlisle said, standing in the doorway. Dekan was struggling in Embry's arms, trying to rub herself against him to find relief. "Don't worry. She will be safe." Embry said, picking her up and taking her to the bed, holding her tightly. "I know she will." Carlisle said, shutting the door. Dekan looked around, seeing that it was just her and Embry in the room. Her heart was racing. Her thoughts had all landed in the gutter a long time ago. What she really wanted was for her clothes and Embry's clothes to disappear forever. Dekan really needed to throw Embry on the bed and ride him until time ended. "Embry…please…it hurts…want you so baaaad." Dekan whimpered, twisted her head to look at him. Embry looked down at her. Dekan took advantage of that moment to lean up as far as she could and kiss his neck. Guys liked that. She really, really wanted Embry. Dekan was pulling out all the stops. She had to make this ache go away! She wriggled against Embry, causing Embry to close his eyes and moan. "Don't make me beg, Embry…please…I need you so badly…" Dekan whispered, kissing his neck. Embry's eyes popped open. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this. The need and desire Dekan was showing was overwhelming. He was afraid that it was only the aphrodisiac talked. That if he gave in to her, she would hate him after it wore off. "I…shit…Dekan, we can't." Embry said, moving his head. Dekan wanted to cry. "Why? Embry…please…ahh fuck please!" Dekan said, struggling against him. "Because you don't like me and if I give in you'll hate me." Embry said. "I…hell…I don't hate you. Was scared Jerry would hurt you…I really like you Embry…really really want you…" Dekan said, struggling to form a sentence since all her thoughts were centered on Embry and the relief she would get when he gave in. "You seriously like me? It's not just the aphrodisiac talking?" Embry asked. "Argh, Embry! Yes! I wanted you since I saw you but I was scared! Please Embry fuck me or let me go find someone who will!" Dekan half shouted. Embry needed no further convincing. And he would be damned if he let any other male near his Imprint. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, letting her down gently. Dekan pulled Embry down to the bed, pulling off his clothes. They were in for a wild ride. Literally. ……

.. _Author's note: This was originally supposed to be TWO different chapters, but I combined them into one. Don't you just love me for that? Please? Anyway, WOOHOO! Jerry got owned, don't you think? And what about Embry and Dekan, hmm? Mmmhmmm! I know what you're thinking! Bow-chicka-wow-wow. I'm thinking about writing out the sex secene, but I know I can't post it on . I might post it on my LJ…  
Anyway, how did you like this? You did, right? Leave me a review and tell me! I LOVE reviews! Hint hint! I want to thank my incredibly sexy reviewers: carconee, weaseldale, fusedtwilight, Wolfy Pup, Lecia, and Reality-IS-Fiction! You guys are just fantastic! Mwaaaah! _


	25. Chapter 23

_Recap: __They were in for a wild ride. Literally._

……

..

Lola received the telephone call that she had feared since moving herself and Dekan out of Jerry's grasp. Jerry had found Dekan and had hurt her again. How in the hell he managed to find her was still beyond her. The woman, Esme, had called her and told her. She sounded very kind, breaking the news to her in a way that was remarkable. Her husband was apparently a doctor and her son was a friend of her daughter's, so he was there to take care of her as soon as they had freed her. That only raised more questions in Lola's mind, but Esme didn't answer them. She would demand answers when she arrived in Forks. With that thought, Lola picked up the phone to reserve a plane ticket for the earliest available flight to Seattle.

……

..

Carlisle came back downstairs, a small smile on his face. In his living room were some very upset and confused werewolves waiting for answers, along with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. He figured Rosalie and Emmett were otherwise occupied. Esme was in the kitchen patching up anyone who needed it. Sam saw Carlisle walk down without Dekan or Embry and immediately stood up.

"Where's Dekan? And Embry? Is she okay?" Sam asked, towering over Carlisle.

"Dekan will be fine. She's upstairs with Embry. He's taking care of her quite well, I believe." Carlisle said. He couldn't contain the smile any longer.

Edward and Alice shared Carlisle's smile; Jasper on the other hand shared Sam's expression. Alice giggled at Jasper, making Edward and Esme laugh as well. Jake looked at Edward and Alice with a confused expression. Sam was still focused on Carlisle. Jake turned his head to the side. Edward had a full blown smile, and then waggled his eyebrows at Jake. Jake, being a bit slow, raised his eyebrow. Alice laughed softly, seeing that Jake was a bit dense. A few other members of the pack were watching; Jared smiled immediately knowing what Edward was hinting at.

"What do you mean that "he's taking care of her quite well"?" Sam asked. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What do you think they're doing, Sam? Jerry injected her with Bremelanotide…" Jasper said, not liking the idea of Embry up there with Dekan doing…stuff.

"Brem…what?" Sam asked.

Alice chuckled, shaking her head at Sam. "You want to know what Bremelanotide does?" Alice asked.

"What does it do? Or do I want to know?" Sam replied.

Alice smirked. "Bow-chicka-wow-wow!" she sang in a sing-songy voice, watching the color drain from Sam's face. Jasper just groaned.

"He's up there doing…having…sex! With Dekan?!" Sam shouted, taking a few steps backward.

Just then Rosalie and Emmett came downstairs, Rosalie with her hands over her ears and Emmett laughing. Edward read the thoughts in Rosalie's head and started laughing.

"And I thought _we_ were loud." Emmett said, smirking when he saw Sam's face. Rosalie covered her ears tighter.

"L-Loud? Oh no…" Sam said, heading for the stairs.

"Do you _really_want to go up there, Sam?" Carlisle asked, stepping in front of Sam.

"I…he shouldn't be doing that! She just got back from being tortured and hurt and…" Sam said, shaking his head.

"She was not really in pain from when Jerry hurt her. She was more…affected by the drug. The kind of pain Dekan is in can only be solved by working it out of her system. She can either do it alone and be in pain, or someone can assist her in helping with the pain." Carlisle said, trying to put it delicately.

"Sam, if you go up there and try to make Embry leave and cause Dekan more pain, I swear to everything you hold holy that I will kill you." Jasper said, looking straight at Sam.

Sam swallowed hard and nodded.

……

..

'So this is what knock-down drag out wild crazy sex feels like.' Embry thought, breathing hard, laying beside Dekan. He turned on his side to look at her. She was sweaty and breathing hard, but she was smiling. Dekan raised her hand so she could trace the outline of Embry's lips before kissing him. In the past four hours, they had the kind of sex you would only read about in some dirty magazine. Embry should know, he'd read enough of them. He smiled as Dekan straddled him, kissing his jaw and down his neck, making him groan in pleasure. His hips rose automatically, making Dekan bite down on him momentarily and moan. She shifted slightly, raising her hips just enough so that Embry could enter her again.

"Mmm yesssss that's it, that's so it!" Dekan said, raising and lowering her hips, riding Embry slowly at first.

Embry grabbed a hold of Dekan's hips, meeting her thrust for thrust. Dekan's eyes were closed, savoring the feeling of Embry's rock hard dick deep inside her was the best feeling she could ever imagine. When Embry grabbed her hips and forced her to stop riding him, she opened her eyes and looked down at him. He was breathing hard and sweaty.

"Embry? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Dekan asked, a bit worried she'd ridden him too hard.

"Can I…we…I really want to try this doggy style…" Embry said, smiling.

Dekan smiled and nodded. She was up for anything that contained Embry and sex in the same sentence. She scrambled off him quickly and Embry stood on his knees in the bed. Embry could have came right then and there at the sight of Dekan turning away from him, grabbing a hold of the headboard and looking over her shoulder at him.

"Oh hell…I could do this for the rest of my life." Embry said, positioning himself and thrusting inside Dekan to the hilt, leaning his head down to kiss her neck.

"OH FUCK YES!" Dekan shouted, gripping the headboard. Her last coherent thought was that she hoped Carlisle and Esme wouldn't get mad if she and Embry accidentally broke the bed.

……

..

Lola's plane touched down in Seattle eight hours later. She had called Noni to tell her that she was coming to stay. Noni admitted to Sam calling her and telling her what happened.

"So where exactly is Dekan?" Lola asked her sister as Noni drove them towards Forks.

"Currently she's at the Cullen's house. Don't worry, Sam and everyone else is there." Noni said, not telling Lola exactly what else was happening there.

"Well, take me there then. I need to see my baby." Lola said, looking out of the window.

"I can take you there but I don't think you'll want to see her just yet…" Noni said, trying not to laugh.

"Why? What's wrong? I can handle her being hooked up to machines…" Lola said, fearing the worst.

"Well…she…Jerry injected her with a very strong aphrodisiac…she's a bit…preoccupied at the moment." Noni said, smiling a little.

"What?!" Lola screeched.

"Don't worry…she's being…assisted. One of Sam's pack members imprinted on her, so its okay." Noni said, knowing that she would be okay because her husband, Eli, had imprinted on her.

"She's only 17! She…she….my baby! She's my baby!" Lola said.

"She's safest with Embry. Trust me." Noni said.

"Trust you?!" Lola asked, glaring.

"Yes. You know how great Eli is to me? Eli imprinted on me when I was younger than Dekan." Noni said. Lola sighed sadly.

"I've never been imprinted on, I wouldn't know." Lola replied.

"I'm sorry, Lo. But she really is the safest with Embry. He's a good one." Noni said, her tone confident.

"How long does it take to wear off?" Lola asked.

"Dr. Cullen said it could be up to 48 hours…" Noni said, wincing.

"You mean they're going to be going at it for two days?!" Lola yelled. "How in the hell can he keep it up that long?!"

"Oh honey…you'd be surprised." Noni said, a huge smile plastered on her face. "And I can guarantee you she won't be disappointed."

"NONI!!!" Lola groaned, covering her ears. Noni laughed.

……

..

Twelve hours later, Embry walked downstairs dressed in boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Only Sam, Alice, and Jasper were left in the living room. The other members of the pack had gone home. Edward was visiting Bella while Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme went out hunting. Carlisle was working at the hospital.

"Twelve hours later he finally shows himself!" Alice said with a giggle. "Marathon man!"

That made Jasper and Sam groan "Alice!" at the same time.

"Oh come on, lighten up!" Alice said. "There's food in the fridge."

"Thanks." Embry said, his voice a little hoarse.

Embry walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Alice wasn't kidding. It looked as though a huge feast had been prepared and put neatly into those microwavable containers. He would thank whoever done that later. Taking out as many containers as he could carry, he microwaved them and took them back upstairs. Dekan had just come out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw Embry had brought food.

"I hope you're hungry." Embry said, laying out the food on the desk.

"Starving. I'm hungry for food too." Dekan said, licking her lips. Embry got rock hard instantly.

"Food first. You need your strength." Embry said, smiling seductively.

"I can't wait." Dekan said, matching his smile.

Embry watched as Dekan started eating like a starving person. He smiled, making sure she got the best food to eat. No burnt food or anything not tasty for Dekan.

His Imprint.

Embry smiled.

……

..

_Author's note: Ta-da! I didn't know how much of a sex scene I could get away with, but the one I wrote is better than nothing….right? I know this chapter is short and I apologize! I have so many more things planned! Oh it's so exciting! Poor Lola, not knowing what it feels like to be Imprinted…or will she? Ooooo, I know! I'm not telling now though! So what's next for Dekan and Embry? Keeeeeep reading! Send me some reviews! I looooove your reviews, you know that? They make me happpppy! Mwaaaah! _


	26. Chapter 24

_Recap__: __His Imprint. Embry smiled._

……

..

_Two Days Later…_

Dekan awoke early that morning, having finally slept for more than a couple of hours without the blinding need of sex coursing through her. Dekan smiled and snuggled deeper into Embry's warm embrace. Embry smiled although his eyes were still closed and nuzzled his head to Dekan's neck, kissing gently.

"Embry…" Dekan whispered, gasping softly.

"Hmmm?" Embry replied, smiling. He pulled Dekan closer.

"How can you still be hard after nearly 48 hours of constant sex?" Dekan asked.

"Because I love you? And I really, really enjoyed the past 48 hours." Embry said. Dekan giggled.

"I did too…I figured you'd be sore or, you know, empty." Dekan said. That made Embry laugh out loud.

"I could have sex with you for two hundred years and never be empty." Embry said.

"Don't tempt me. We have to leave this bedroom sooner or later." Dekan whispered, kissing the underside of Embry's chin.

"Keep that up and you won't leave ever." Embry gasped out. He pulled Dekan's hips to his, letting her feel just how ready he was for round…whatever round they would be on. Dekan moaned.

"We…we really need to…not…" Dekan whispered.

"Mmmm party pooper. I guess you're right. You need food." Embry said, hearing Dekan's stomach growl.

"That and I need to pee. Really bad." Dekan said, wriggling out of Embry's arms and making a mad dash for the bathroom. Embry pulled on his cut off jeans and a t shirt.

"I'll be in the kitchen, Dekan." Embry said, walking downstairs.

After a few moments, Dekan came out of the bathroom and looked for something to put on. She saw that Embry had left his boxers and a tank top, so Dekan dressed in that. She had no doubts that once Alice saw her state of current clothing, she'd make a run for the nearest clothes store insisting that Dekan needed new clothes. She chuckled. Dekan walked downstairs in time to hear Alice's comment.

"Woo-hoo! It's Marathon Man!" Alice said, smirking at Embry. Sam and Jasper groaned again. Jake laughed and clapped.

"Hey man, your mom has been calling non-stop. She's about to have a coronary. I told her you were busy…but…" Jake said, laughing hard.

"Thanks, Jake. I'm sure she was really happy with that explanation.

"And look who finally crawled out from underneath Embry!" Alice giggled, knowing Dekan wouldn't take offense.

"Underneath? Try on top, baby." Dekan said, winking at Alice.

"Dekan!" Sam groaned, the back of his head banging against the wall.

"Sorry, Sammy…well, not really." Dekan said with a laugh.

"Hell yeah that's my girl!" Alice said, walking up to Dekan and giving her a high-five.

Embry walked into the kitchen and was talking to Jake while he fixed food for himself and Dekan.

"Oh, Dekan before I forget. Guess who is waiting for you at the house." Sam said.

"Who?" Dekan asked.

"Your mom! Auntie Lola!" Sam said, smiling when Dekan jumped up and down.

"My mom!" Dekan shouted.

"Dekan baby, Carlisle wants you to stop by the hospital today so he can give you a check-up." Esme said, walking into the living room.

"Yes ma'am!" Dekan said. "My mom's here!"

Jasper smiled and walked up to Dekan. Dekan looked over at him and smiled, closing the distance and wrapping her arms around him. Embry walked back into the living room carrying two plates and smiled when he saw Dekan and Jasper embracing. Jasper looked at Embry then at Jasper and Dekan, wondering if Embry would get jealous or angry. He shrugged when Embry sat down on the couch, balancing the plates on his lap.

"I missed you, kiddo." Jasper whispered, resting his head on top of Dekan's.

"I missed you too, Dad." Dekan whispered back, smiling. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Always." Jasper whispered, pulling back and tapping her butt. "Go eat." Dekan chuckled and went to the couch, taking a plate from Embry and chowing down.

"Where is everyone else at?" Dekan asked, noticing it was too quiet.

"Carlisle is at the hospital." Esme said, looking up.

"Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting." Jasper said.

"Edward is over at Bella's." Alice said.

"And we're here." Jake added, smiling.

"No way, really?" Dekan asked, smiling sweetly. Jake was about to flip her off when Alice gave him a look that stopped him. Dekan smiled.

"I love you, Alice." Dekan said.

"You better." Alice said with a smile.

"Okay, while you go see Dr. Cullen and your mom, I'll go try and do damage control with my mother. I'll see you around 8 this evening?" Embry said, looking over at Dekan.

"Sounds perfect." Dekan said, smiling.

"You mean you two can stay apart for more than ten minutes?" Jake asked, looking shocked.

"Well, we can start going at it right now if you want." Embry said, acting like he was about to take his pants off.

"No! No enough of that now. I think she's got more of you in her than you do, brother." Sam said, standing up. "Come on, let's go. See you later Dekan."

"Bye boys." Dekan said, setting her plate on the table and standing. She turned and wrapped her arms around Embry. "Bye, cutie. I love you." Dekan whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Hmmm I think I can live with that. I love you." Embry whispered, bending her backwards and kissing her.

"Break it up, kids. Don't make me get the hose out." Esme said. Alice and Jasper started laughing.

"Esme!" Dekan said, laughing, not expecting anything like that from her.

"What?" Esme asked, smiling.

"Come on, let's go." Sam said, walking outside with Jake and Embry following, getting into his Jeep.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." Alice said. "I'm taking _my_ car!"

"Uh-oh. I'll join you both then." Jasper said, taking Dekan's hand and the three of them got into Alice's car and headed for the hospital.

……

..

Alice, Jasper, and Dekan arrived at the hospital only five minutes later due to Alice's "excited driving". Dekan was gripping Jasper's hand so tightly that if she had his strength, the bones in his hand would be a fine powder by now.

"A-Alice…I don't think you're supposed to go that fast…a couple miles over the speed limit is okay, but not 50!" Dekan said, a bit scared.

"We're fine!" Alice said, smiling and pulling into a parking space.

Dekan threw the door open, getting out and taking a deep breath. Jasper followed, chuckling at Dekan.

"Land!" Dekan shouted, laughing.

"Oh, that hurts!" Alice said, pouting.

"Aww, I'm sorry…not!" Dekan said, laughing.

"Oh she got you there." Jasper said, smiling.

Alice laughed as they walked into the hospital. Alice took Jasper's hand in hers, knowing how the smells of the hospital could get to him. Jasper grabbed Dekan's hand as well as they got on the elevator. Alice pushed the button to go up to the fourth floor where Carlisle's office was. The elevator dinged and opened and Dekan followed Alice and Jasper down a hall to Carlisle's office where he was waiting.

"Well I wondered when you would surface." Carlisle said, smiling at Dekan.

"I'm here, I'm here. No worse for the wear." Dekan said, blushing a little.

"If you two will wait in here, I'll give Dekan a quick check up." Carlisle said, leading Dekan into the next room. Alice and Jasper nodded.

"Put this dressing gown on and hop on the table." Carlisle said, turning his back and busying himself with a file he made for Dekan.

Dekan didn't have to do much to undress; just slipping off Embry's boxers and tank top and flip-flops she borrowed from Esme. She slid the gown on and sat on the examining table.

"Okay." Dekan said, a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, just relax. I want to check and see how your wounds are doing and make sure Jerry didn't do anything else to you." Carlisle said, sliding the dressing gown down, looking at her back first. "Well your back is healing nicely. Does it hurt at all?"

"Nah, not too bad." Dekan said, biting her lip.

"Lay back so I can check your abdomen." Carlisle said, helping her lay down. He pulled the gown up, pressing in on her stomach. "Does this hurt at all?"

"It's sore but I'll live." Dekan said.

"Now I know what Jerry injected you with. I have to ask, did Embry use a condom?" Carlisle asked, putting her dressing gown back in place.

"He didn't have to." Dekan said, looking up at Carlisle.

"Are you on any form of birth control?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. I got an I.U.D. when I was 13…when Jerry started…yeah…" Dekan muttered, looking away.

"The five-year?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Dekan said.

"And you got it when you were 13?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." Dekan replied.

"And how old are you now?" Carlisle asked.

"17. I've got a few more months left before I get a new I.U.D." Dekan said.

"Ah, yes. Okay, well I'd like to run a few blood tests, just to be safe he didn't inject you with anything else." Carlisle said.

"Okay. Just…make it quick. The last time I had blood taken, the nurse should have been kicked for the way she wielded a needle." Dekan said, sitting up.

"Ouch. Do you want me to do it?" Carlisle asked, turning his back to Dekan could get redressed.

"Would that…make you…um…" Dekan asked.

"I'm fine with blood." Carlisle said quickly.

"You'd have to be to work here…yeah, if you don't mind." Dekan said.

Carlisle grabbed a couple of empty vials and a needle, taking her blood quickly and painlessly.

"Wow. You're my favorite person, now. I didn't really even feel that." Dekan said, looking over and seeing the vials full of blood.

"Thanks. You can go back with Alice and Jasper if you wish. If Alice doesn't drag you to Seattle to buy you a new wardrobe first." Carlisle said, chuckling.

"That's what I'm scared of." Dekan teased, walking back out and seeing Alice and Jasper.

"Let's hit the road!" Alice said, getting her keys.

"My sympathy, Dekan." Carlisle said, seeing that Alice was driving.

"Is this pick on Alice day?" Alice said, smirking.

"Yes." Jasper, Carlisle, and Dekan replied at the same time.

……

..

Sam dropped Embry off at his house before going to his house. Embry waved, walking inside. His mom, Sadie, was in the kitchen cleaning.

"Mom! I'm home." Embry said, seeing his mom in the kitchen.

"Where have you been?!" Sadie asked, throwing down her dish towel.

"Jake told you. I was at the Cullens' house." Embry said.

"For two days? What could you possibly have been doing that took not only two days, but you couldn't pick a phone up and call me?" Sadie asked.

"Sam's cousin was kidnapped." Embry said, crossing his arms.

"That took two days?" Sadie asked.

"No, that took a few hours." Embry replied.

"Well?" Sadie asked.

"She was injected with an aphrodisiac." Embry said.

"And that has what to do with you?" Sadie asked.

"I imprinted on her. I couldn't let her suffer the effects of that by herself. I was with her for those two days." Embry said, not ashamed.

"You were having sex?! You…you…you're only 17! Please tell me you were safe!" Sadie yelled, walking up to Embry.

"No. We didn't. That wasn't exactly on my mind when she looked at me, in pain from what that drug was doing to her." Embry said.

"EMBRY PHOENIX CALL!" Sadie shouted.

"What? I'm not going to apologize. Dekan is my Imprint. I love her." Embry said, heading for his bedroom.

"You could have gotten her pregnant! You'd be throwing your life away on some girl who you think is going to be with you forever! I have heard about that girl! She's not right for you, Embry. She's not like us. Do you know what her life was like before coming here?" Sadie asked, following him.

"Yes, and she had no control over that. I love her, mom. She's my Imprint." Embry said, not seeing why his mother couldn't realize that Dekan being his Imprint should explain everything.

"Do you know that you school called? You're failing, Embry! You've missed too much school! I don't recall giving you permission to miss school. If you don't get a tutor and catch up, then you're going to fail!" Sadie argued.

"Fine, I'll get a tutor." Embry said, getting irritated.

"You're damn right you will. Jaime Fields is coming over here this evening to start your tutoring. She's a nice girl, you should date her instead." Sadie said.

"Oh yes, ignore the fact that not only do I love Dekan but have Imprinted on her and don't want Jaime Fields." Embry said.

"You will not see that girl again so just get that thought out of your head. If you think you're going to sneak around this, I will move us back to the Makah reservation." Sadie said. "Get ready, Jaime will be over here soon." Sadie walked out of the room.

Embry didn't know whether he wanted to curse or cry more. His mom couldn't keep him from Dekan, could she? It didn't seem like it should be possible. Dekan was his life. She had finally got over her fear of dating and being with him, even If it was that drug that did it. She admitted she loved him, that she loved being with him. His mom couldn't do this!

Right?

……

..

Alice and Jasper dropped Dekan off at the La Push border. A few minutes of hugging and Dekan was walking to Sam's house. Her mom was waiting for her on the porch. Lola ran down the dirt road, meeting Dekan and pulling her into a big hug.

"Oh my baby!" Lola repeated, holding Dekan tightly.

"I'm okay, Mom. Dr. Cullen said I'm fine." Dekan whispered.

"I know baby I just…that bastard!" Lola said, pulling back.

"Don't worry, Mom. He won't hurt me anymore." Dekan whispered, smiling.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Your Aunt Noni told me about…things. Were you safe?" Lola asked.

"I've had an I.U.D. since I was 13, so chances are I'm good to go." Dekan replied.

"Thank God, baby. Come on inside, I've missed you so much!" Lola said, pulling Dekan inside.

"I missed you too, Mom." Dekan said, walking inside.

……

..

Embry was sitting across the table from Jaime Fields, going over stupid homework. Emphasis on stupid. He had better things to be doing than this. He should be with Dekan, not sitting here with Jaime, who was making goo-goo eyes at him. He wanted to shake some sense into his mother for giving Jaime the idea that he liked her like that. A knock came a couple of hours later.

"I'll get it. I'll tell Jake that you'll be out later." Sadie said, getting up to answer the door. Instead of Jake standing there, it was Dekan. Sadie narrowed her eyes and stepped out onto the porch.

"Hi…is Embry free?" Dekan asked, smiling. "Oh I'm sorry! My manners! Hello, I'm Dekan."

"I'm Embry's mother. And no, Embry said he cannot be disturbed. He's busy with Jaime." Sadie said.

"Oh. Who's Jaime?" Dekan asked.

"One of Embry's little girlfriends." Sadie said, chuckling.

"Oh, right. Of course. Well, can you tell him I stopped by?" Dekan asked.

"Sure." Sadie said, walking back inside.

Dekan walked down the steps. Embry had girlfriends? As in more than one? More than her? He said he loved her…his mom has to be mistaken. Dekan started walking along the dirt road, lost in thought. Jake was working on his motorcycle and saw Dekan walking with her head down, biting her lip. He decided to catch up to her.

"Hey. What's up?" Jake said, looking down at her.

"Girlfriends." Dekan muttered.

"What? Girlfriends?" Jake asked.

"More than one." Dekan said, shaking her head.

"Who?" Jake asked, a bit worried.

"Who else." Dekan said, looking up at Jake.

A tear slid down her cheek.

……

..

_Author's note: I know, I know! I'm so late at posting today (tonight, whatever). I've been distracted with these lovely trailers and such of Twilight. Yummmmmy! So, what do you think of this chapter? Drama-tastic! I have so many things planned for this story, you all just have no idea! Or maybe you do…hmm! Tell me what you want to see happen! If your suggestion is great, I will use it and credit you with it! I want to thank my lovely sexy incredible reviewers: Wolfy Pup, Reality-IS-Fiction, fusedtwilight, Lecia, carconee, and bloomsky! I need reviews! Reviews are to me like Dekan is to Embry! Oh snap! Leave me some love! Mwaaaah! _


	27. Chapter 25

_Recap:__A tear slid down her cheek._

……

..

Dekan awoke early the next morning, intent on seeing Embry before either of them had to leave for school. She just couldn't believe that Embry would do something like that. Dekan kept repeating the reasons in her head. The more she did that, the more ludicrous it all sounded. By the time she got out of the shower, Dekan had convinced herself that it was all a giant misunderstanding. Dekan dressed in a pair of jeans and a t shirt, along with a raincoat as it was raining outside. As per the usual. Pulling the hood over her head, Dekan jogged the distance to Embry's house and up the steps, knocking on the door again. Embry's mom answered the door once more.

"Is Embry around? I really need to ta-" Dekan started, but got interrupted by Sadie.

"He's in the shower. He wanted me to give you a message. I'm sorry, sweetie, but he said he's not ready for this type of relationship. He wants to break up." Sadie said, looking away. Embry would hate her once he found out. But she had to do it to protect her son.

"O-Oh. I see…yeah…" Dekan said, the news washing over her like ice water.

She mumbled something that passed for goodbye as she walked down the steps. Sadie shut the door, watching Dekan walk away.

"Who was that, Mom?" Embry asked, coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"That was Dekan, baby. She wanted me to tell you something. I'm sorry, baby, she said she wanted to break up." Sadie said, glancing out of the window, seeing Jake looking down at Dekan, and wrapping his arms around her. "She's with Jake now."

"She what? He…she…what?!" Embry said, taking two steps to the window and looking out. He indeed saw his best friend holding his girlfriend. 'Well,' he thought 'my former best friend and girlfriend.'

……

..

Jake looked over, seeing Dekan walk down the steps from Embry's house, her head low. 'Oh this can't be good…not after last night.' Jake thought, dropping his wrench in his toolbox and running over to Dekan.

"What happened?" Jake asked, grabbing Dekan's arm.

"He…he broke up with me." Dekan whispered.

"He what? You're fucking kidding me…" Jake said, narrowing his eyes.

"I wish I was." Dekan said, looking up at Jake. He wrapped his arms around Dekan and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry…damn…" Jake whispered, holding Dekan. He could feel her trembling and he knew that it wasn't from the raining cold weather. Dekan grabbed a hold of Jake's shirt and held tight, crying.

"Want me to take you to school?" Jake offered when Dekan pulled back, her eyes red rimmed.

Dekan nodded wiping her eyes. "Yeah." She ran inside and grabbed her backpack and walked back outside, seeing Jake on his motorcycle. "You know what's so great about the rain…?" Dekan asked, looking up and letting the rain fall on her face.

"What's that?" Jake asked, kick starting his motorcycle.

"No one sees your tear drops when it pours." Dekan said, climbing on the back, wrapping her arms around Jake's waist. Jake nodded and drove off, heading for Forks High School.

……

..

Bella was getting ready to turn into La Push when she saw Jake on his motorcycle with a girl on the back. She pulled into La Push, not dreaming that Dekan would be away from Embry and be on the back of Jake's motorcycle. When Bella found that it was indeed Dekan on the back, she called Alice.

Alice and Jasper were waiting in front of the school on Dekan.

……

..

"Dekan! What gives?" Alice said, seeing Jake stop on his motorcycle and help Dekan off, handing her her backpack. He leaned down and whispered something to her before getting back on and driving off.

"What?" Dekan asked, walking up to them.

"Why were you riding with Jake? What about Bella? And what about Embry?" Alice asked.

"Because he offered. And I'd rather not talk about anything else." Dekan said, brushing past them.

"Carlisle wants to see you after school." Jasper said. "Dekan…stop, please."

"Why?" Dekan asked, feeling a tug on her hand.

"What's going on with you and Embry?" Jasper whispered as they entered the building, sitting down at their usual table. Dekan got looks from everyone as she walked in.

"He broke up with me." Dekan whispered.

"He what?!" Alice shrieked, standing up.

"Alice! Sit down!" Dekan said, trying to pull her arm down.

"Why?" Alice asked, sitting back down.

"I don't know." Dekan whispered. "I just don't know." She got up and grabbed her backpack, heading for the bathroom.

Dekan headed for the bathroom and got stopped by Jason Singer, a senior. Edward crushed a can of soda in his hand a second later, having heard the thoughts in Jason's head. Jasper and Alice looked over at Edward. Dekan pushed Jason away, heading for the girl restroom again only to be stopped by Thomas Loran. Alice grabbed Edward's arm before he could get up and kill the boy for his thoughts. Dekan slapped him and ran to the bathroom. Thomas looked over at his table of friends and started laughing.

"What's all that about?" Rosalie asked, sitting beside Edward.

"Those fuckers…word got out about Dekan's past. Now every guy in here is thinking that they're going to get with her." Edward ground out.

The table suffered a severe break due to Jasper. He was gripping the edge of the table hard when Edward announced what the thoughts were of the guys in the school. Alice gasped and looked over at Jasper who was shaking with anger.

"Jazz…ca-" Alice whispered.

"Don't." Jasper bit out, glaring at the two guys who accosted his Dekan. They would be lucky if the only consequence they suffered were their vehicles being accidentally totaled.

……

..

Bella dropped Dekan off at the hospital after school. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were otherwise occupied with defacing the vehicles of most of the male students of the school. Dekan walked up the four flights of stairs to Carlisle's office instead of taking the elevator; too many people on an elevator always creeped her out. A little out of breath, Dekan knocked on the door to Carlisle's office.

"Come in, Dekan." Carlisle called out.

"How did you know it was me?" Dekan asked, walking inside.

"I know." Carlisle said, tapping his nose. Dekan chuckled.

"I have your results." Carlisle said, grabbing a folder from his desk and handing it to Dekan.

Dekan raised an eyebrow and opened the folder, looking down through her results. Her levels all looked fine, she guessed. She flipped to the second page to see more medical mumbo jumbo. She flipped until she came to the last page and read the single sentence.

"WHAT?!" Dekan shouted, standing up quickly.

Carlisle smiled, knowing what she had read.

"Should I say congratulations? By the look on your face, I don't really know." Carlisle said, coming to stand beside Dekan.

"This can't be right, Carlisle! It…it's wrong! I can't be…be…you know! I have an I.U.D.!" Dekan said, shaking the paper in his direction.

"I ran the test twice myself, Dekan. It is correct. We'll need to remove your I.U.D. as soon as possible to avoid the fetus getting any ill effects from it." Carlisle said.

"Could my day get any more eventful?" Dekan asked as Carlisle led her to the examining room.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, letting Dekan undress while he washed his hands and put gloves on. Dekan lay on the table in the dressing gown.

"Embry…he…he has girlfriends. And I'm not one of them anymore…"Dekan whispered, her tears returning.

"Embry Call? I thought he imprinted on you." Carlisle said, removing her I.U.D.

"Yeah…who else." Dekan replied, her voice shaky.

……

..

Dekan stood outside of the hospital, her cell phone in her hand. She debated on calling Embry. His mom would just answer and tell her he was busy with some whore. She couldn't call Sam. Not yet. Biting her lip, she dialed Jasper's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Dekan?" Jasper said, answering his cell phone.

"Yeah…yeah, it's me. Can you come and get me? I'm at the hospital." Dekan said.

Alice screamed in the background. Dekan winced, knowing that Alice must have had a vision.

"GO GET HER, JASPER! NOW!" Alice shouted.

"I'll be there in two minutes." Jasper said, hanging up.

Dekan hung the phone up and dialed Jake's cell phone. He answered on the third ring.

"Jake…it's Dekan." Dekan said.

"Dekan, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Is…Are you and Embry…can you talk to him?" Dekan asked.

"I can try. Hold on." Jake said, running to Embry's house and knocking on the door.

"Is Embry around?" Dekan could hear Jake asking.

"He's busy with Jaime Field. Come back later." Sadie replied. Jake sighed and walked back to his garage.

"He's busy. What did you need to tell him?" Jake asked.

"I…" Dekan whispered, her voice shaky again. "I'm pregnant."

Jake dropped his cell phone.

……

..

Jasper arrived less than a minute later, getting out quickly and opening the door, helping Dekan in. He quickly got back in and drove off.

"Why is Alice freaking out? Are you okay?" Jasper asked, worried.

"I'm…I'm okay. I'm pregnant." Dekan whispered. Jasper slammed on the brakes.

"You're pregnant?" Jasper asked, looking over at Dekan who nodded.

"Does Embry know?" Jasper asked.

"No…I called Jake to see if he could get a hold of him but he couldn't. But Jake knows." Dekan whispered.

"Holy shit. Okay…its okay." Jasper said, heading back towards the house.

A few minutes later, Jasper pulled up to the house, Alice running down the steps and throwing the passenger side door open, pulling Dekan out into a hug.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. Rosalie came out, having heard Alice's shouting.

"Are you really pregnant?" Rosalie asked, glancing at Dekan's stomach.

"Yeah…and Embry doesn't know…he broke up with me earlier…" Dekan said, knowing everyone would ask her about that.

"I see. Where are you going to live?" Rosalie asked, walking towards Dekan.

"Oh…I don't know yet. Somewhere." Dekan replied.

"You're living here." Rosalie said.

"I…I can't impose on…" Dekan said.

"You're living here, with the baby." Rosalie repeated. Everyone turned to stare at Rosalie.

"What?" Rosalie asked, looking around.

"This isn't really like you, Rose…" Emmett said, coming to stand beside her.

"It is now. Dekan's pregnant and alone. She's living here with us. Any of you have anything to say about that you can take it up with me." Rosalie said, glaring at each person.

"We weren't going to disagree. We were just surprised you insisted." Edward said, smiling.

"I think it's a perfect idea! Dekan can have the baby here and live here!" Alice said, grinning. "We can get started on the nursery!"

"I can be your baby's daddy." Rosalie said, smiling.

"You…you what?" Jasper asked, taken by surprised.

"I can be her baby's daddy!" Rosalie repeated with more enthusiasm. "I'd make a good baby daddy. Sugar daddy!"

Everyone stared at Rosalie as if she'd grown a second head. A second head that started singing opera.

……

..

Jake picked his cell phone off and closed it, seeing that Dekan had hung up. He raced over to Sam's house. Jake burst through the door, seeing Sam and Emily sitting on the couch watching television.

"Jake, man, what the hell? That was my front door!" Sam said, upset.

"Dekan's pregnant. Embry broke up with her. Really want to hurt him." Jake said, a bit out of breath.

"WHAT?!" Emily shouted, surprising both Sam and Jake with her yelling.

"He what? She what?" Sam said, looking back and forth from Emily to Jake.

"He broke up with her earlier and she just called me and told me she's pregnant." Jake repeated.

Sam ran out of the house, transforming into a wolf before he hit the door. Jake followed, tailing him. Sam ran to the side of Embry's house, where Embry's bedroom was and started barking and growling. Embry opened the window a moment later, seeing Sam in wolf form and Jake standing beside him. He started to close the door when Sam transformed back.

"Your ass. The forest. 10 pm. If you don't show I'm feeding you to the fucking wolves. You hear me?" Sam said in a deadly tone.

"Yeah. I hear you." Embry said, shutting the window.

Embry walked back into the living room where Jaime was waiting, books spread out on the table. Sometime between Embry checking on the loud noise and him getting back, Jaime had decided to take her coat off and show a very low cut blouse. That coupled with her mini skirt spelled out trouble.

Too bad for him that the only female that turned him on was Dekan. And she broke up with him earlier this morning.

……

..

_Author's note: Semi-cliff hanger! Oh snap! So, how do you all like it so far? Mmmm drama! I love it! I want to thank my lovely reviewers: carconee, Lecia, fusedtwilight, bloomsky, yellow-phoenix25, reality-is-fiction, wolfy pup, and my newest reviewer who has just been so fantastic in reviewing each chapter, Hado! Mwaaaah! Thank you all! Leave me some lovin'!_


	28. Chapter 26

_Recap__: Too bad for him that the only female that turned him on was Dekan. And she broke up with him earlier this morning._

……

..

"I'm going to go check on her." Jake said to Sam a few hours later. Sam was pacing around the living room, glaring at everything. He nodded.

"Wait. Give this to Dekan?" Emily said, coming out of her and Sam's bedroom, holding a book. Jake took it and looked at the title.

"What To Expect When You're Expecting?" Jake said, reading the title. "Are you pregnant, too?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to be prepared in case we ever…you know…did." Emily said, Sam looking over at her and smiling.

"I'll take it to her. Catch you later." Jake said, going outside and putting the book in the side case on his motorcycle, kick starting it.

"Don't kill him, Jake." Sam called from the door. Jake sighed and nodded, driving off, heading towards the Cullens' house.

Sam walked back inside seeing Emily on the couch, lost in thought. 'God…she's beautiful.' Sam thought as he sat beside Emily, pulling her close. Emily smiled and scooted closer to Sam, looking up at him.

"Thank you." Emily whispered, taking Sam's large hand in her two smaller ones, kissing his palm.

"For what?" Sam asked, a bit confused.

"For not leaving me. For always loving me." Emily whispered, thinking of Dekan and Embry.

"It's me that should thank you." Sam replied, kissing the scars he made on her face.

……

..

"Embry! Come here!" Sadie called out from the kitchen. Embry entered the room a moment later.

"What?" Embry asked, miserable.

"You and that nice little Jaime girl are going out tonight. To repay her for graciously tutoring you so you won't fail. I think going out to eat and a nice movie will be good." Sadie said, rinsing dishes.

"A date? You think I'm going to go on a date with her? Mom, I don't like her like that! I loved Dekan!" Embry said, crossing his arms.

"Well that ship has sailed, Embry. Jaime volunteered to tutor you and you're catching up so what better way to say thank you? Unless you want to cough up a couple hundred dollars to give her." Sadie said, giving Embry a look.

"Fine. I'll take her to get food and to see a movie. We'll be back before ten." Embry said, walking out of the room.

Embry walked back to his bedroom, shutting and locking his door and flopping face first on his bed. He still couldn't process what happened earlier. Dekan, his Imprint, broke up with him. Not even in person. Through his mother! His Dekan broke up with him. Not ready for a relationship. She had an abrupt change of heart. And it broke his heart. Now Sam wanted him in the forest tonight. Embry could only imagine what joys lay in store. Maybe he could try to stop by and see Dekan before…

……

..

Bella pulled up to the Cullen's house a couple of hours later. Dekan was lying on the bed upstairs with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme; the four of them were picking out baby furniture and maternity clothes. Edward answered the door, having heard her loud truck pulling in.

"Did you know the school has called the police down because someone has vandalized a bunch of student's vehicles?" Bella said, walking into the house.

"Oh?" Edward replied, leading her to the living room where Jasper and Emmett were playing video games.

"Yes. You all wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?" Bella asked, smiling.

"Bella, you think _we_ would do anything like that?" Emmett asked, smirking.

"Yes. I just want to know the reason why." Bella replied, sitting on the couch.

"Because those bastards deserved that and more. They're lucky they got away with that little bit of damage." Edward said, meeting Jasper's eyes.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"A lot of guys at the school heard some shit rumor and started bugging Dekan, saying they wanted to…do things to her." Jasper replied, a tic working in his jaw.

"And all you did was massacre a few vehicles?" Bella asked.

"For now." Emmett replied, a big smile on his face.

"BELLLLLAAA!" Alice called from upstairs. "GET UP HERE!"

"Okay! Give me a minute!" Bella replied, getting up.

Edward picked Bella up and ran upstairs, smiling. Bella looked a bit startled. "Edward!" Bella squeaked once he had sat her down in the hallway.

"What? You're a bit slow." Edward said, moving before Bella could whack him. It wouldn't hurt him, but it might hurt her.

"Yeah well, nyah!" Bella said, walking into Alice and Jasper's room, stopping when she saw Dekan between Alice, Rosalie and Esme on the bed.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, shutting the door.

"She's pregnant!" Alice called out, smiling.

"And I'm the baby's daddy." Rosalie said.

"Okay…Rosalie…call me crazy, but I don't think you can get someone pregnant…" Bella said, shaking her head. Alice and Esme giggled.

"No, but that bastard did and since they're not together anymore, I'm the daddy." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"You and Embry broke up? Why?" Bella asked, sitting on the bed.

Dekan closed her eyes for a few moments, breathing deep. She wasn't going to cry in front of everyone.

"He broke up with me. He doesn't know I'm pregnant. Jake knows, and tried to tell him, but he was busy with some girl." Dekan replied in a whisper.

"That pig! Someone really ought to kick his butt." Bella said.

"Just…leave him alone." Dekan said, grabbing a magazine and flipping through it.

A knock at the door a few minutes later brought Dekan out of her brooding. It was Carlisle.

"Esme, go hunting with me?" Carlisle said, smiling. Esme smiled and nodded, waving at the girls and joining her husband.

"Aww, you see, I want that…" Dekan whispered, envious of Carlisle's and Esme's relationship.

"What, Carlisle?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think she meant Carlisle." Alice said, taking Dekan's hand. Dekan nodded.

"Love like that." Dekan replied.

Emmett leaned against the door frame, licking his lips at Rosalie, who smirked. Alice rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Rosalie, go with Emmett before he starts humping the door frame again." Alice said, laughing.

"Alice!" Bella said, blushing. Rosalie, in a very lady-like fashion flipped Alice off before hopping off the bed and joining Emmett.

"Well it's just us three. Dekan, how about you pick out a movie while I go get some food and Bella…you just…well…help Dekan I guess." Alice said, practically flying off the bed and going to the kitchen.

"What do you want to watch?" Bella asked, scooting off the bed with Dekan and walking over to the wall of DVD's.

"Something funny." Dekan replied, scanning the titles.

"How about this?" Bella asked, pulling out Shrek.

"Looks good to me. Pop it in there." Dekan said just as Alice came back up with Jasper and Edward in tow, carrying food.

"I didn't know what you or the baby would want to eat." Alice said, setting a tray on the table.

"So she brought the whole kitchen." Edward said as he and Jasper set their trays on the table.

"Aw, thank you Alice. But the baby is only the size of what, an eraser? A small one at that. But it looks delicious!" Dekan said, putting some food on a plate and sitting in the chair.

Bella grabbed a plate and put some food on it and sat on the bed beside of Edward. Alice and Jasper joined them a moment later. The movie started playing, casting a glow over everyone and everything. Dekan zoned out for a little while, watching the movie. After an hour, her eyes began hurting so she closed them. She immediately saw Embry in her head, looking at her. Dekan shook her head and opened her eyes, willing herself not to think of Embry. She glanced over at the bed and then wished she hadn't. Edward and Bella were wrapped up in each other so closely that they could have shared a body. Alice and Jasper were quietly making out. They, too, could have shared a body and probably would have been if they'd have been alone in the room. Dekan looked down at her plate, setting in gently on the table. She wondered if she could quietly sneak out. It's not that she begrudged anyone love. She just wasn't in the mood to see said love in front of her face. Dekan stood up quietly and headed for the door when Alice stopped her.

"Are you okay, Dekan?" Alice asked, pulling away from Jasper.

"Yeah. Just a little sick, I think I ate too much." Dekan lied, hoping Jasper couldn't tell. Dekan opened the door and walked out, going down the stairs and out of the door, sitting on the front steps.

……

..

"Embry, it's almost six! You better be ready, Jaime will be here any minute!" Sadie said, knocking on Embry's door.

Embry mumbled a response and sat up out of bed. He really didn't want to go out tonight. He wanted to wallow in sadness on his bed. Was that too much to ask? 'No…what I really want is to hold Dekan until she loves me again.' Embry thought, rubbing his face. He got out of bed and walked over to his closet, pulling out a button down shirt and a pair of pants. He dressed quickly, pulling his hair back in a low ponytail. He heard a knock on the door just as he had finished dressing. He walked out of his room and opened the front door, seeing Jaime standing there in a long skirt that had a slit up to the thigh and a form fitting shirt.

"You two have fun now." Sadie said, pushing Embry out of the house and shutting the door.

Embry walked down the steps and to his truck, seeing Jake speeding away on his motorcycle while giving him an evil look. Embry sighed and got in the truck and a moment later, Jaime got in too. He started the engine and drove off, heading for the restaurant. Jaime scooted closer to Embry, smiling seductively.

"So, what movie do you want to go see?" Jaime asked, her hand resting on Embry's leg. Embry moved her hand back to her lap and continued driving.

"I really don't care." Embry replied.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" Jaime asked, pouting.

"I'd rather be with Dekan." Embry replied, not wanting to give Jaime any delusions.

"She broke up with you. Let me ease your pain, Embry." Jaime said, her hand going back to his leg and moving north.

Embry growled and swerved the truck, causing Jaime to scream and grab the dashboard. Embry smiled for a moment.

"Embry!" Jaime screamed, glaring at him.

"Sorry. There was a rabbit in the road." Embry said.

……

..

_Author's note: Don't worry! There's another chapter right after this one! Don't freak out on me! Review? Please? Don't make me get Emily on you! She's vicious! Like one of those badass Chihuahuas. Oh yeah. You know what I'm talking about. Mwaaaah! _


	29. Chapter 27

_Recap__: "Sorry. There was a rabbit in the road." Embry said._

……

..

Jake pulled up to the Cullen house on his motorcycle, seeing Dekan sitting on the front steps, studying a crack in the concrete steps. He took the book out of the side bag and walked up to the steps. Dekan looked up and smiled sadly. Jake took a seat beside her, handing her the book.

"It's from Emily." Jake said, watching Dekan smile and flip through the book.

"Can you take me back to Sam's? Everyone here is…busy." Dekan said, biting her lip.

"Yeah. Better go tell Alice or Jasper so they won't freak." Jake said. Dekan nodded and walked inside, finding Bella and telling her to tell the others.

Dekan walked back outside a few minutes later, seeing Jake sitting on his motorcycle, waiting on her. She got on behind Jake, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his back. He felt so warm, just like Embry did. Jake sped down the highway, back to La Push. He somewhat enjoyed feeling Dekan's arms wrapped around his waist. Who would have thought they would become something similar to friends so quickly? He pulled in La Push, heading for his house. He had something he wanted to tell Dekan. After a few more minutes, he pulled the motorcycle near his garage, stopping and turning it off. Jake helped Dekan off, but didn't let go of her hand. She looked up at him.

"I have something I want to say." Jake said, looking down at Dekan who was clutching her book.

"What's that?" Dekan asked.

"You aren't going to go through…pregnancy… alone. I want to be there. Embry's not going to man up so I want to. I know we don't exactly have the whole in-love relationship happening or whatever, but I want to do this." Jake said.

"You want to…to stick around? Embry's your best friend; I figured you'd take his side." Dekan said, confused.

"He is…was…he shouldn't have done that, it's not right. I don't agree with that." Jake said.

"Aw, Jake…I'd love it if you stuck around. Rosalie's already called dibs on being my baby daddy, or sugar daddy." Dekan said, laughing. Jake's eyes went wide before he started laughing.

……

..

Ten o'clock that night found Dekan on the beach with a flashlight, looking through the pregnancy book that Emily had given to her. Dekan wisely skipped the pictures depicting natural childbirth; she took one look at those pictures and winced badly. So, she skipped that section. Dekan suddenly felt a wet nose on her arm and looked over, seeing the wolf that had walked her home a few days ago.

"Hey you." Dekan said, setting the book beside her and scratching behind the wolf's ears. The wolf leaned into the scratch as if it were enjoying in immensely.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Are you my guardian wolf?" Dekan asked, laughing. The wolf sniffed at the book and looked at Dekan, as if wanting an explanation.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, did I? I'm pregnant. But Embry broke up with me earlier and he doesn't know. I mean, Jake's offered to stick around, but I'm not going to force him. Rosalie said she's going to be my baby's daddy and all the Cullens have insisted I live with them…I don't know what I' do without them." Dekan rambled on, thinking the wolf could not understand a single word she said. The wolf just licked her face.

……

..

Embry walked into the forest and sat down on a fallen tree, waiting for Sam to show. At ten o'clock on the dot, both Sam and Jake walked into the clearing where Embry was.

"What's all this about, Sam?" Embry asked.

"You know damn well what this is about, Embry. I've come to a decision." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"Okay." Embry said, a bit lost.

"You're out of the pack." Sam said, Jake nodding.

"What? Why?" Embry asked, standing up. "Why?"

"You know damn well why!" Jake said, glaring at Embry.

"You shut your fucking mouth, traitor! Why, Sam?" Embry yelled, really wanting to punch Jake.

"Who are you calling a traitor, Call?" Jake said, getting in Embry's face.

"You, dumbass!" Embry replied, shoving Jake back a few steps.

"Don't push him, Embry, or you'll run the risk of the pack attacking you." Sam warned, stepping closer to Embry.

"Like I have anything else to lose!" Embry shouted, punching Jake and then Sam.

Jake growled and charged at Embry, tackling him to the ground. Sam was on him a moment later, punching Embry and breaking his nose instantly. Embry kicked Jake, sending him flying backwards. He kept seeing Jake's arms around his Dekan and it only added fuel to his fire. Embry pushed Sam off when Sam had his head turned to check on Jacob. Embry scrambled to get up and tackled Jake to the ground again, rearing his arm back to punch him. Sam charged Embry, knocking him off of Jake and into a tree, cracking the tree nearly in half. Jake was shaking with anger as he walked over to Embry.

"You come near her again and I swear to God I will kill you." Jake said in a deadly tone, glaring at Embry's barely breathing body.

"That goes double for me." Sam said as he and Jake walked out of the forest.

Embry lay on the ground in the forest, wheezing. He was pretty sure his nose was broken, maybe even a few ribs. All he could think about was what Dekan was doing right now. Jake might even be back and holding her in his arms. Embry growled.

……

..

Dekan was lazily petting the wolf, staring that the tide coming in. The wolf sniffed the air and got really still.

"What's wrong?" Dekan asked the wolf, looking around.

The wolf gave a whine, looking up at Dekan. Suddenly, the wolf grabbed the pregnancy book in its mouth and took a few steps backward.

"Aww no, don't take that! Emily gave that to me!" Dekan said, getting up and reaching for the book.

The wolf took off running and Dekan started running after him, screaming for him to drop the book. The wolf ran fast, but not too fast that Dekan lost sight of him. The wolf headed for the forest, the book still in his mouth. Dekan was getting out of breath, so the wolf slowed down only slightly. Embry lay just a few feet ahead. The wolf ran up and dropped the book near Embry. Dekan shouted an 'A-Ha!' and nearly tripped over Embry's body.

"Embry!" Dekan shouted, seeing his bloody and bruised body lying on the ground. "Embry, oh God, are you okay, what happened?" Dekan kneeled beside Embry, brushing the leaves and dirt off of him.

" 'm having that dream again…" Embry whispered, his eyes nearly swollen shut.

"You're not dreaming. What happened to you?" Dekan asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Pretty angel…glad you look like my Dekan." Embry replied, raising his hand to Dekan's face.

"I am Dekan…come on, Embry, who did this to you?" Dekan said, taking her top shirt off and digging around in Embry's pocket for his pocket knife, opening it and cutting her shirt.

That seemed to snap Embry out of his trance. He tried to open his eyes as wide as he could; even so it only made Dekan into a blurry haze. Embry couldn't believe it. Dekan was here with him. He had just got his ass handed to him and Dekan was here. Worried about him. Trying to take care of him.

"You better go…Jake will be mad." Embry whispered, trying to sit up. Dekan's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Why would Jake get mad? He's not my boss." Dekan said, using the strips of shirt to wipe the blood off of his face and chest.

"You're dating him." Embry said, his voice managing to sound petulant.

Dekan stopped and looked at Embry. She started laughing, she couldn't help herself. Embry tried to glare up at her.

"I'm dating Jake? Since when?" Dekan asked, giggling.

"Earlier. You left me for him." Embry said.

"I didn't leave you for Jake. I didn't leave you for anyone. You left me for your girlfriends." Dekan said, her laughter stopping.

"You did. You broke up with me." Embry said, his forehead getting lines in it from thought.

"No, you broke up with me. No, I take that back. You made your mother break up with me." Dekan said, sitting back and narrowing her eyes. "Said you were busy with some girlfriend."

"You were my only girlfriend. My mom told me you wanted to break up with me. Then I looked out the window and saw you and Jake holding each other." Embry said, sitting up and pouting.

"The reason Jake was hugging me was because you broke up with me." Dekan said, shaking her head.

"What about earlier? He kissed the top of your head!" Embry asked.

"Yeah, because he felt sorry for me. He tried to tell you I was pregnant and your mom said you were too busy." Dekan replied.

"Mom didn't tell me anything. The only thing I knew was that Sam and Jake wanted to see me here tonight." Embry replied, not catching the pregnant part. "And Jaime is not my girlfriend, she's my tutor."

"So you're not dating Ja-" Embry said, then stopped. "Wait…pregnant? You're pregnant?!" Embry said, his voice rising.

"No I'm not dating Jake and yes, I am pregnant…" Dekan said, biting her lip.

"You're pregnant by…by me?" Embry said, smiling.

"Oh, technically yes. But Rosalie's already called dibs on being my baby daddy." Dekan said, chuckling.

"I'll ask about that later…but you're pregnant!" Embry said, pulling Dekan to him. Dekan held tightly to Embry, nodding her head.

"Yes…Jake tried to tell you earlier but your mom said you were busy." Dekan whispered.

"Mom didn't tell me anything…oh shit…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Embry said, holding her tightly.

"Embry…" Dekan said, the tears falling freely.

"Help me up…we've got a few people to talk to. Starting with the devil." Embry said, grunting as Dekan helped him up.

"The devil?" Dekan asked, trying to support Embry's large body.

"My mother." Embry said, looking down at Dekan. "I can't believe you're pregnant…that our baby is in there." Embry said, his bruised and bloody hand going to Dekan's tummy.

"Yeah…our baby. Surprise?" Dekan said, chuckling and bending over, picking up her book. "Who did this to you, by the way?"

"Sam and Jake. But they were right to. They thought I hurt you." Embry said as he and Dekan walked out of the forest.

"Because you broke up with me?" Dekan asked.

"Yeah. They knew you were pregnant and they thought I broke up with you." Embry said, trying not to put too much weight on Dekan.

"Well after we talk to your mother, we're going to have a talk with Sam and Jake and everyone. And you're going to go see Carlisle, too. You're hurt." Dekan said.

"Yes mama." Embry said, smiling.

"I like the sound of that." Dekan said, laughing.

……

..

_Author's note: Ta-Da! See, I came though! I'm not __**that**__ mean, right? So, how do you all like it thus far? You think the drama's over? No way! Of course there's upcoming fluffyness and awww moments, but what's a story without drama, hmm? And of course there's the confrontation with Sadie. Oh snap! Review me? Please? It makes me uber happy! Mwaaaah! _


	30. Chapter 28

_Recap__: "I like the sound of that." Dekan said, laughing._

……

..

Dekan had her arm around Embry's waist and her hip pressed into his upper thigh, trying to support his weight as they made their way through the forest, slowly. Embry's arm was around Dekan's shoulders, trying not to put too much weight on her. 'She fits perfectly like this.' Embry thought, cherishing the feeling of Dekan beside him, holding him, helping him. 'She's going to make a fantastic mom.' Dekan chose that moment to look up and him and smile. If Embry's lips weren't busted and swollen, he'd smile back. He settled for hugging Dekan close, but it made him wince as it put more pressure on his rib cage. Dekan noticed his discomfort and stopped walking.

"How about you sit down for a few minutes, yeah?" Dekan said, hating that Embry was in pain.

Embry nodded and eased himself down to the ground. Dekan sat against a tree and sat Indian style, taking her jacket and balling it up in her lap.

"Come here, Embry." Dekan said, patting the jacket in her lap. Embry, as quickly as he could, scooted over to Dekan and laid his head in her lap. Dekan finger-combed his hair, smiling.

"It was all worth it." Embry said, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of being near Dekan.

"What was?" Dekan asked, her hand resting against his forehead.

"Getting the hell beat out of me. How did you know I was out here, anyway?" Embry asked, cracking an eye open.

"Oh, a really huge wolf took my book and ran, so I ran after him and he dropped the book by you." Dekan said, smiling sadly.

"A really huge wolf?" Embry asked, a bit concerned. "What color was it?"

"Gray and white, mostly white though. I'm talking huge. Like…horse sized. Clydesdale. But he's really nice; he's accompanied me home before and everything." Dekan said, chuckling.

Embry's eyebrows furrowed in thought. None of the pack had mostly white and gray fur. That must mean there's a renegade werewolf running around, sticking to Dekan. He needed to let Sa-…no, he couldn't do that. He wasn't in Sam's pack anymore. He didn't belong to any pack now. His face fell, thinking about what happened.

"Embry? What's wrong, are you okay?" Dekan asked, worried.

"I just need to lay here for a minute." Embry said, closing his eyes.

Dekan leaned over and kissed a spot on his forehead that wasn't injured. Embry cracked his eyes open and tried to smile at her, but it didn't work too well. In a few hours though, he'd be fine. He brought his hand up and gently touched Dekan's cheek, urging her closer so he could kiss her lips.

"But your lips…" Dekan whispered before Embry rose up, closing the distance between them and kissing her gently.

Embry was flying. His Dekan was here, kissing him. If he had to get his ass handed to him everyday just to feel Dekan kiss him at night, he'd gladly do it. Dekan pulled back a moment later, her fingers gently caressing his face.

"How are you feeling now?" Dekan asked.

"I think we can make it to my house. I just want to warn you…my mom may get intense." Embry said, rising up. Dekan stood up and helping Embry up, her arm going around his waist again.

……

..

Sam and Jake walked back to Sam's house in La Push, walking in the house since the door had been busted off its hinges earlier by Jake. Sam saw his mom and Aunt Lola sitting at the table, talking.

"Aunt Lola, can I talk to you for a second?" Sam asked, sitting at the table.

"Of course, Sammy." Lola replied, turning her attention to Sam, along with Noni.

"Dekan's pregnant." Sam said, scooting back in his chair.

"She's what?! By who?" Lola said, standing up quickly.

"Who's the father, Sammy?" Noni asked, looking at her son.

"Embry. He broke up with her earlier though. He doesn't know. Jake and I just took care of him, he's out." Sam replied.

"Embry broke up with her? I thought he imprinted on her?" Noni asked, confused.

"That's what he said." Jake said, crossing his arms.

"Where's my baby girl at?" Lola asked, looking around.

"She went to First Beach to read her book; she should have been back by now." Sam said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"I'll go get her. She probably fell asleep." Jake volunteered, already halfway out of the door.

A few minutes passed and Sam, Lola, and Noni were sitting at the table while Emily came over and brought Sam some late night dinner. Jake ran in the door, breathless.

"She's not there!" Jake yelled, skidding to a stop before he fell over the chair.

"What? Where in the hell is she?" Sam asked, standing up and knocking the kitchen chair over.

"She wasn't there! I don't know!" Jake said, getting worried.

"Come on, I'll get the pack on it." Sam said, he and Jake running out of the house.

Just as Sam had gotten the pack together, she saw Dekan and Embry; her arm was around him and he was hobbling towards his house. Sam growled, walking towards the pair.

"Dekan! Get away from him!" Sam yelled, angry.

"You! Get away!" Dekan snapped, glaring at him, her grip on Embry tightening.

"Embry, get away from her!" Sam called, using his Alpha command voice.

"You can't order me around anymore, remember?" Embry said, his voice a bit strained.

"Sam, me and you and Jake are going to have a talk when we get done here, so don't even think about leaving." Dekan said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"He broke up with you!" Jake yelled, running up to them.

"You know what; I think Sam and Jake should join us when we talk to your mother. What do you think, baby?" Dekan asked, looking up at Embry. Embry smiled.

"Kill three birds with one stone, I like it." Embry said. Dekan and Embry walked towards Embry's house, Dekan helping him up the stairs.

"Sam, Jake, you two get your John Brown hind parts in here before I drag you both in here by the short hairs." Dekan called over her shoulder as Embry opened the door. Sam and Jake followed, both still upset.

……

..

Sadie sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine when the door opened. She looked up and smiled, expecting Embry and Jaime to walk in. Her face fell when she saw that it was Dekan her son was with, and that her son had been in a fight.

"Embry! What happened? What did you do to him?!" Sadie accused, glaring at Dekan.

"Calm down, mom, sit down. Dekan's helping me. I think we all need to have a little talk." Embry said, easing down into a chair while Sam and Jake walked in, standing by the door. Dekan moved to sit in the floor in front of Embry, but Embry pulled her to his lap.

"What do you think you're doing?! You're dating Jaime!" Sadie said.

"I don't like Jaime like that and I never did date her. I only took her out because you made me!" Embry said, wrapping his arm around Dekan's waist.

"Get to the point while we're here, Embry." Jake said, glaring.

"Mom, you told me that Dekan broke up with me while you told Dekan that I broke up with her. Why?" Embry asked, pain in his voice.

"What?" Sam and Jake asked in unison.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Embry. You must have hit your head." Sadie said.

"Yeah, maybe, but you told me he wanted to break up with me!" Dekan said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh hush you hussy! You're not good enough for my son! He deserves better than someone like you!" Sadie said, anger in her voice.

"Excuse me? That's my cousin you're talking about. If anything, she's too good for him!" Sam interjected, ticked off.

"She's not your cousin truly, Sam. She's a paid prostitute! I heard all about her from June!" Sadie said, crossing her arms.

"June? That old hag, she can't keep her mouth shut." Jake said.

"Yeah, well, now all of La Push and most of Forks knows about Dekan and what she did before coming here." Sadie replied.

"She was forced into that. But that's beside the point. You shouldn't have lied to both of us!" Embry said.

"For your own good!" Sadie said. "She's not the girl for you!"

"I love her! She's my Imprint, too! And she's carrying my child!" Embry announced, smiling.

"WHAT?! Are you sure it's yours? She's a whore! It could be anyone's!" Sadie shouted, standing up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MOM! The child is mine!" Embry shouted, startling Dekan.

"So your mother lied to make it look like you each broke up with the other…" Sam said, looking from Embry and Dekan to Sadie, shaking his head.

"Man…sorry about kicking your ass…we had good reason at the time, though." Jake said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine…it's good to know you'd hurt anyone who hurt Dekan." Embry said, pulling Dekan closer.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Embry. If you want to come back to the pack…" Sam said, looking at Embry.

"You want me back in?" Embry asked.

"Sam, I think you and Jake owe Embry an apology in front of the entire pack." Dekan said, looking over at Sam.

"If that's what gets him back in the pack." Sam said, nodding.

"You're really and truly happy with her, Embry?" Sadie asked, looking skeptical.

"Yes, mom. I am. I love her more than anything." Embry said honestly, smiling. "Why's that so hard to believe?"

"I've been hurt too many times, Embry, by people like her." Sadie said, looking at Dekan.

"People like me?" Dekan asked, a bit confused.

"White." Sadie said.

"Mom…that was just that one man. You can't hate Dekan because of that." Embry said.

"I know…I know. But I just don't want you to get hurt." Sadie said, looking at her son.

"I won't hurt your son, ever. Not if I can help it. I love him more than just about anything." Dekan said, her hand on her tummy, smiling. Embry smiled and put his hand over hers.

"I can live with that." Embry said.

"So it's actually my son's baby?" Sadie asked.

"Yes." Dekan said, whispering. "Pretty amazing too, considering I had an I.U.D. at the time we had sex."

"What is an I.U.D.?" Jake asked, confused.

"Birth control that a doctor puts in the girl's bajingo." Dekan said, smirking when Jake groaned.

……

..

Lola looked out of the window, trying to find her daughter. When she didn't see her, she picked up the phone and dialed Dekan's cell phone. Dekan picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Dekan said into her cell phone.

"Dekan! Where are you baby?" Lola asked, relieved.

"I'm okay mom, don't freak out." Dekan replied.

"Dekan, I know…Sam told us." Lola said.

"Sam told you…I meant to tell you mom. I'm sorry." Dekan said.

"Its okay baby, I'm not mad." Lola replied.

"But I have go-" Dekan said, but was cut off.

"Dekan, move back home with me baby." Lola said.

"W-What?" Dekan asked, surprised.

"Move back home with me. It's safe now, I promise. We can raise your baby together." Lola said.

"Mom…I…" Dekan said, biting her lip.

……

..

_Author's note: OH SNAP! Another cliffie! Gosh, I'm evil tonight, aren't I? So, what do you think? Do you like the story so far? Leave me a review or even a pm and let me know! If you have any suggestions, feel free to drop me a line! If I use it, I'll credit you! Also, I'm looking for a beta. My old beta, Nessa, hasn't been on the internet in a while and I don't know when she'll be back. So I'm looking for applicants! If you want to by my beta, send me a pm and tell me if you've beta'd for anyone. Just have good grammar skills and good command of the English language. Thank you to all my lovely reviewer! Mwaaaah!!! _


	31. Chapter 29

_Recap__: "Move back home with me. It's safe now, I promise. We can raise your baby together." Lola said._

_"Mom…I…" Dekan said, biting her lip._

……

..

Sam, Jake, and Embry were are staring at Dekan who had gotten up and walked to the kitchen to talk on her cell phone. She was trying to whisper but it wasn't working; werewolves have superb hearing. Embry and Jake quickly looked over at Sam when Dekan mentioned his name in reply. Embry stood up and headed for the kitchen when Dekan held up a finger to him, signaling him to stay put. Dekan slipped outside, sitting on the steps.

"Mom…I…I can't move back home." Dekan said, her voice thick.

"Why not baby? I heard what that boy did to you and its okay, honey, I'll help you raise the baby and you don't ever have to see him again." Lola said.

"I don't want to leave, Mom. Embry and I-" Dekan said, but was once again cut off.

"Dekan, please…I've only got a few more months with you until you go off to college or whatever you're doing. I can only stay here for one more day before I have to go back home for work." Lola said.

"I know mom…I…I just can't go with you. I'm not going to keep Embry from seeing our baby. We're back together, Mom. I love him and he loves me and we're going to be a family." Dekan said.

"So he broke your heart and just because he comes crawling back finding out that he got you pregnant you're going to take him back?" Lola asked, surprised.

"It's not like that, Mom!" Dekan said.

"Don't you dare defend him. Now Dekan, come home with me and I'll help you raise your baby and that boy can just think about what he's missing and giving up by being like that." Lola said.

"Mom! I am not leaving! I love Embry and he loves me and nothing is going to make me leave him!" Dekan said, getting angry.

"Nothing, Dekan? Are you sure about that?" Lola asked.

"Mom…" Dekan said, biting her lip.

"Dekan." Lola replied.

……

..

Alice stared blankly at the wall, the bowl in her hands dropped and forgotten. Jasper turned around, seeing Alice and seeing that she was having a vision. Edward walked into the room, staring at Alice, his eyes going wide.

"What? Edward, what is it?" Jasper asked, his tone worried.

Edward held up his hand, reading Alice's vision from her mind. He was shaking his head slowly, closing his eyes.

"Jazz…sit down." Edward said calmly, motioning for Emmett and Rosalie to come in the room. Emmett took a seat beside Jasper while Rosalie sat on the other side. Alice came out of her trance, staring at Edward.

"Alice…do you want to tell him?" Edward asked.

"Jazzy…do you want the good news or bad news first?" Alice asked, kneeling in front of Jasper.

"Good." Jasper replied, still looking a bit scared.

"Well, the good news is that Embry's mom lied, making Dekan think that Embry had broken up with her and vice versa for Embry. So they figured that out when she found Embry in the forest after Sam and Jake beat the hell out of him." Alice said, biting her lip.

"Okay…what's the bad news?" Jasper asked, feeling Emmett's grip on him tighten. Alice took a deep breath, even though she didn't need to.

"Dekan's mom is forcing her to move back with her. Eight hours away. She's going to use the courts and the law if she has to." Alice said, moving out of the way quickly.

Jasper's growl filled the room as Emmett's hold on his arm increased. Jasper stood up, slinging Emmett off of his arm and through the living room wall. Edward stood in front of Jasper, trying to contain him. Jasper growled and easily threw Edward out of his way, sending him crashing through the coffee table.

"Jasper, no!" Alice cried, trying to pull him back.

"Alice…move." Jasper said calmly, heading for the door.

"You can't! It will violate the treaty!" Alice said, grabbing his arm.

"FUCK THE TREATY!" Jasper said, picking Alice up and tossing her on the couch, running out of the door and to La Push.

Lola may be Dekan's mom for all intents and purposes, and she may have legal control over Dekan until she was 18, but she was _not_ going to take Dekan away from him!

……

..

Sam, Jake, and Embry all huddled by the door, trying to listen to Dekan's phone conversation. So far, they had figured out that Dekan was talking to her mother, and was not agreeing with whatever her mother was saying. Embry started getting nervous, running his hand through his hair enough times to make Edward's nervous habit look like nothing.

"Can you hear anything?" Embry asked, looking at Sam and Jake. They each shook their head.

Soon, they saw Dekan shut her phone and lean her head against the railing on the steps. Embry opened the door and walked outside, leaving Jake and Sam standing in the doorframe. Embry sat down beside Dekan, pulling her closer to him. Dekan looked over at Embry, her eyes glossy.

"Dekan…baby….what's wrong?" Embry whispered, feeling a sore spot in his chest.

"Mom…" Dekan replied, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" Embry asked, the spot in his chest getting worse.

"She's making me move back with her…" Dekan whispered, seeing Embry's face fall.

"No! She can't! I won't let her! You're mine! My Imprint! My Dekan! You're carrying my baby! She can't take you from me!" Embry said, his voice cracking at the end.

"She's going to use the law to get her way…until I turn 18, by law I'm under her control." Dekan whispered, burying her head in Embry's chest as Embry pulled her into his lap and rocked her.

Sam looked over at Jake, who looked solemn. Sam walked the couple of steps to stand behind Embry and Dekan, Jake just behind him.

"The pack is going to fight for you both." Sam said, stepping past them, Jake following.

……

..

Jasper was running through Forks in the forest as to avoid the chance of any humans seeing him. He was close to Forks when he heard Alice calling after him.

"JASPER! Jasper, wait!" Alice called, trying to catch up to him.

"They're not taking her"! Jasper called out, running faster. He could sense the border of Forks and La Push drawing closer.

"Jasper! You know about the treaty, they'll come after us!" Alice yelled. Still Jasper did not slow down.

Jasper ran through the border of La Push, Alice stopping. Jasper kept running until he was out of Alice's sight, trying to scent out Dekan through the scent of all the werewolves. Jasper stopped at the edge of the forest, closing his eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing here, leech?" Leah asked, growling.

"Where's Dekan? Tell me now!" Jasper demanded, matching and beating her growl. Leah stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know…why?" Leah asked.

"She's in trouble and she needs me!" Jasper said, taking off running again when he caught Dekan's scent.

Leah followed after Jasper, running. Soon, Seth, Quil, Jared, and Paul were running after Jasper, growling at him because he broke the treaty. Jasper ran to where Dekan's scent was strongest—Embry's house. Before he could reach it however, he was stopped by Sam and Jake.

"What in the hell are you doing breaking the treaty?!" Sam asked, growling.

"Move, werewolf." Jasper said, trying to get around Sam.

"You broke the treaty, leech! I should order an attack!" Sam said, shaking in anger.

"Dekan is going to be taken away and you're worried about some stupid fucking treaty?!" Jasper shouted, hissing at Sam.

"How in the hell did you know?" Jake asked.

"Alice saw it. I'm coming to keep her mother from taking her back, treaty be damned. Now if you want to order an attack, order it on me. The others have nothing to do with it. But if you do order me attacked, you better be ready to lose some of your pack because there is no fucking way I am going down without a fight and no way I am going down with protecting my family." Jasper said, glaring at Sam.

Sam and Jasper stood toe to toe, staring each other down. Jake, Leah, Quil, Paul, and Jared flanked Sam in case of an attack.

"She's with Embry." Sam finally said, stepping aside.

Jasper nodded and ran the short distance to Embry's house, not even bothering with knocking. He ignored Sadie's yelling and shouting and found Dekan in Embry's room, being held and comforted by Embry. Embry looked up, seeing Jasper. Dekan also looked up and moved from Embry's arms to Jasper's. Jasper wrapped his arms around Dekan gently, letting her cry.

"They're not going to take you away. We'll find a way out of this, I swear it." Jasper whispered, looking at Embry. "And I never swear anything that I don't follow through with."

……

..

Jasper's cell phone rang a few minutes later. He opened it and whispered a "hello". It was Carlisle.

"Alice just told us. Jasper, you broke the treaty!" Carlisle said, his voice frantic.

"It's okay. Sam knows. If they attack, it'll only be me." Jasper replied.

"Alice also told us what was going on with Dekan. Do you all have a plan?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"No…not yet. Do you all have any ideas? We're running out of time. Dekan's mom's plane leaves tomorrow.

"She's under her mom's control for what, another year or so?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, a year. The baby will be born by then…we'll have missed everything." Jasper said, Dekan laying back down on the bed and snuggling with Embry, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Shit…" Carlisle said. Jasper was a bit shocked; he'd never heard Carlisle curse before.

"Whatever happened to the days when 13 was the legal age in this country?" Jasper commented, sighing.

"Jasper…you just gave me a great idea. I have to go check something; I'll call you back later." Carlisle said, hanging up.

Jasper hung up as well, rubbing his face. They needed a plan to keep Dekan here. He hadn't come all this way and been through all this hell to lose Dekan now. She was his only living relative that he knew of. She called him dad. He wasn't about to give her up. He met Embry's eyes and nodded. Embry wasn't about to give Dekan up now, not after everything they had been through trying to be together.

"I guess I'll go." Jasper said, heading for the door. Dekan raised up, her heart racing.

"No…Dad…don't go…please…don't leave." Dekan whispered, looking like she was about to cry again. Jasper looked to Embry, who nodded. Jasper sat on the small chair beside the bed and took Dekan's hand in his.

……

..

_Author's note: Awww! Gosh! Why does everyone have to be mean to Dekan? She and Embry just can't catch a break! Le sigh. Will Dekan be horsed back home? Or will they figure out a way for her to stay in La Push? Draaama! So, what do you think? Please don't hate me! Leave me some fantastic reviews! How about this…if I get 10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter TOMORROW NIGHT! Ooo! Now you gotta find people to read and review!  
Also, I need a beta. As you know, my beta has not been online in…over a week. I need a beta. Anyone up for the job? Send me a pm!  
Finally, I got a note about disclaimers. If you think I own Twilight…then wow. Seriously. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If I was, would I be writing my own fan fiction? I think not. I think it'd be pretty self evident by now that I'm not a millionaire. I'm not even a hundred-aire. So yeah, the only people that belong to me are Dekan, Lola, and Noni. And, you know, all those people I made up on the family tree. Don't sue me. You might get like 10 bucks out of the deal. You could go on a rinky dink little shopping spree at the local dollar store. That's about it I think. Mwaaaah!_


	32. Chapter 30

_Recap__: "No…Dad…don't go…please…don't leave." Dekan whispered, looking like she was about to cry again. Jasper looked to Embry, who nodded. Jasper sat on the small chair beside the bed and took Dekan's hand in his._

……

..

Jasper's phone rang again half an hour later. This time it was Alice on the other line.

"Jazzy…come home. I can't see your future and it's freaking me out." Alice said, her voice sounding small.

"I'll be home in a few minutes…I just want to make sure our girl is okay." Jasper whispered so softly that only Alice could hear and possibly Embry. Dekan had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago and he didn't want to wake her.

"Okay. I love you." Alice said, hanging up.

"I love you." Jasper whispered, snapping his phone shut quietly.

Jasper looked to where Dekan was curled into Embry's side, snoozing peacefully. Jasper mouthed the words "I'll call later" and Embry nodded while Jasper slipped out of the house quietly and ran back to where his family was waiting for him. Embry pulled Dekan closer, wrapping his arms around her. Dekan awoke just as Jasper left, looking around.

"Where'd Dad go?" Dekan asked, her voice scratchy.

"Alice called. He'll be back later." Embry said.

Dekan stretched against Embry, some of her bones making that popping sound. She flopped back on the bed, smiling.

"Have a good nap?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I had a good pillow and heating pad combo." Dekan said, looking up at him.

"Well that's what I'm here for. You know that and knocking you up." Embry said, laughing.

"Oh ha ha, Mr. Super Sperm." Dekan replied, smirking.

"You know it, baby." Embry said.

"You're telling me." Dekan said, sitting up and straddling Embry.

"Well hello there." Embry said, his hands going to Dekan's hips. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I'm up for it and I'm pretty sure I can get _you_ up for it. What's the worst that can happen? Are you going to knock me up again?" Dekan said, smiling innocently as she moved her hips back and forth over Embry's lap.

Embry groaned, a deep sound vibrating out of his massive chest. He grabbed harder a hold of Dekan's hips, pulling her down while he pushed his hips up. Dekan's eyes closed as she moaned, biting her lip.

"See what you started now…" Embry said, his hard on straining against his cut-offs.

"Mmmhmm, and very glad I did. I've missed you." Dekan said, looking down at him and licking her lips.

"Oh really now? How much?" Embry asked, smiling.

"Let me show you how much…" Dekan said, sitting up and pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor.

Embry growled very softly as Dekan reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, slowly dragging it down and making a show out of teasing him. Embry licked his lips and finally grabbed her bra and tossing it across the room somewhere and he moved Dekan's hands, his mouth latching onto her nipple as his hand toyed with the other, each being brought to hard peaks. Dekan moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned down, kissing and biting and licking Embry's neck in turn, making him groan. As Embry pulled back, his hands traveled to Dekan's pants, unbuttoning her jeans and holding her up with one hand easily so he could slide her pants off. He laid Dekan on her back on the bed as he rose up. Dekan's hands immediately unsnapped the button on his cut-offs, sliding them slowly down, her hand brushing over his hard-on. Embry's eyes closed and his body shook slightly. Dekan bit her lip, pulling his pants all the way down. She loved how Embry went commando. One less article of clothing to remove later. Dekan looked up at Embry, her eyes wide. Embry was huge all over. Dekan ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling pure strength in his bunched up muscles. Embry was watching Dekan study him and he smiled softly.

"I believe you're still too overdressed." Embry whispered, glancing down at Dekan.

Dekan smiled sweetly before raising her hips, allowing Embry to slide her panties off and toss them across the room as well. Embry sat on his knees, scooting down the bed down to Dekan's feet. Dekan raised an eyebrow and sat up but fell back on the bed when Embry picked up each leg and kissed from her ankles to her knees. Embry then rained kisses over her thighs, ghosting over where she really wanted him.

"Emmmmbryyy! Mean…" Dekan whimpered.

"Hmm? Why mean?" Embry said, glancing up at Dekan before moving back up her body, kissing her hips and up her tummy.

"Mean to me…" Dekan pouted, about ready to explode.

"Oh, you want this?" Embry asked, rubbing his erection against Dekan, making her moan outloud.

Embry couldn't hold back anymore. He thrusted inside Dekan, stopping when she clenched her muscles and grabbed a hold of his arms, her nails digging in. Dekan arched her back, not expecting Embry to quit teasing her and finally give her what she wanted. Embry hissed in pleasure as Dekan's nails dug into his arm, stilling so her body could get used to his size. Dekan looked up to Embry, her arms wrapping around to his back and nodded, signaling for him to continue. Embry pulled out slightly, easing back in and groaning at how perfect everything felt. Dekan was here, making love with him. 'It could so easily be one of the last times…' his mind interrupted, making him still inside of Dekan. His face fell.

"Embry? Are you okay?" Dekan asked, seeing Embry's sad face.

"They're going to take you away from me…" Embry whispered, pulling Dekan over as he rolled over on his back. He pulled her down so every possible part of their body could be touching.

"We'll run away if we have to." Dekan whispered back, kissing Embry's chest.

……

..

Jasper ran back quickly, being met by Alice waiting on the porch. She ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"You smell like a wet dog." Alice said, holding on tightly to Jasper.

"You smell good." Jasper said, burying his face into Alice's neck, picking her up and taking her inside.

Carlisle was inside, sitting in the living room looking through some old books. He had a few open and spread out on the new coffee table. Jasper set Alice down, seeing Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett walk into the room.

"I'm sorry for breaking your table, Esme. And Emmett…sorry about the whole throwing you through the wall. Edward…I'm sorry about throwing you on the coffee table. And my beautiful Alice…" Jasper said, picking up her hands and kissing them. "I'm sorry for throwing you on the couch."

"It's okay Jasper. We understand that you were upset." Esme said, coming to give Jasper a hug.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett said, putting his arms around Rosalie.

"Yeah, it's fine. I would have done that same thing if it were Bella." Edward said.

"Her mom's going to take her from us. I don't know what we can do that won't have the police on our tails. I could take her to the Denali coven, but I don't trust everyone up there to not turn her into a midnight snack." Jasper said, sitting on the couch with a sigh.

"Jasper…do you think it would be okay if I went to the Quileute reservation to talk to someone? On completely peaceful terms and it'll be on Dekan's behalf." Carlisle asked, looking over at Jasper.

"I can ask Sam. Hold on." Jasper said, taking out his phone and dialing Sam's number. Sam picked up at about six rings.

"What?" Sam said, opening the phone.

"Carlisle needs to talk to someone on the Quileute rez. It's peaceful and it's for Dekan. Can you arrange it?" Jasper asked.

"Well seeing as how you already broke the treaty, I'd say it'd be okay. Just him though." Sam said.

"Okay. Thanks." Jasper said, snapping the phone shut.

"Only you can go, Carlisle. We'll stay here." Jasper said, pulling Alice to sit in his lap.

Carlisle stood up, taking all of the books back to his office down the hall before kissing Esme and getting in his car, driving to La Push. He was met at the border by Sam and Jake.

"Who did you want to talk to?" Sam asked, crossing his arms as Carlisle rolled his window down.

"Quil Ateara senior." Carlisle said. "I have an idea."

"I'll go get him." Jake said, running off towards Quil's house.

……

..

Embry just held Dekan close to him, peppering kisses on her face and shoulders. If they wanted to take Dekan from him, they were going to have to pry her from his arms. If anyone besides one of the Cullens or a member from the pack didn't attempt it, they'd have no luck. His arms were a steel cage holding Dekan gently. Morning came too early for Embry's liking; the morning sun filtering through the window and rousing Dekan.

"Were you serious?" Embry asked, feeling Dekan wake up.

"About what?" Dekan asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Running away with me so we can be together." Embry said, looking at Dekan.

"Yes." Dekan said. "Why?"

"Because that's what we're going to do." Embry said, raising up and pulling Dekan with him.

They got dressed in silence, Dekan putting her clothes back on plus a large hoodie of Embry's. She slipped it over her head, inhaling the scent and smiling. Embry walked back into the bedroom, taking Dekan's hand and handing her some granola bars and walking outside. It was still quite early, not many people would be awake. He would pick Dekan up and run with her when they had escaped the public eye of La Push. He thought about telling Sam where they were going, but Sam would probably try to order Embry to let Dekan's mother take her. Embry wasn't going to take that chance. Embry, holding Dekan's hand, headed for the entrance to the La Push reservation when he saw a strange shiny black sedan sitting in Old Quil's driveway.

"That's Carlisle's car, isn't it?" Dekan asked, looking over at Embry who shrugged.

"I don't know. I wonder why he'd be at Quil's." Embry said, narrowing his eyes.

Just as Embry and Dekan were walking past Old Quil's house, Sam stepped out.

"Embry, Dekan…come in here." Sam said.

"We can't. Sorry." Embry said, pulling Dekan away from the house.

"Embry. Now, please." Sam said, walking towards them.

"You're not going to take her away from me!" Embry shouted, pulling Dekan in his arms.

"I know I'm not. I'm trying to help you. Now get your collective asses in here before I drag you both in here myself." Sam said, turning around and walking back inside the house.

"I trust Sam…let's go inside. Just for a few minutes. If it's not good then we can leave." Dekan said, tugging Embry's hand.

……

..

"It can't be that easy, can it?" Embry asked, looking from Quil Sr. to Carlisle.

"It is. I am the council leader, I can sanction marriages if I see fit. I can see you both love each other, and it is not right for such love to be separated." Old Quil replied, closing his eyes.

"Although you know that Alice will insist on have you a big wedding, right?" Carlisle said, chuckling.

"Alice can plan the biggest wedding she wants as long as I get to stay with Embry." Dekan said, smiling over at Embry.

"Let's do this. Wait…I don't have a ring for you!" Embry said, freaking out a bit.

"I didn't figure you would. Use these." Carlisle said, hanging Jasper two rings.

"I can't take these, Dr. Cullen…" Embry said, staring at the silver band and silver diamond ring in his hand.

"Consider it a wedding gift. Dekan staying here means the world to Jasper. It's worth anything to see him happy like this." Carlisle said.

"Aww, Carlisle..." Dekan said, looking at the ring then throwing her arms around him, hugging him.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Carlisle said.

"Shall we begin, then?" Old Quil asked. Embry and Dekan nodded.

As Old Quil began talking and singing in the Quileute language, Embry and Dekan held hands. After a few minutes, Old Quil stood, walking to his fireplace and scooping up some soot in his hand and walking back over to Embry and Dekan. He sang softly as he dipped his finger in some water, mixing it with the black soot and painting the Quileute symbol for marriage on Quil's face and arms, as well as on Dekan's face and arms. They were to leave this on for one day and one night, showing each member of the reservation that they were wed. They then exchanged rings, both fitting perfectly. Dekan looked down and the beautiful silver band with a large princess cut diamond in the center flanked by two smaller princess cut diamonds. Embry's ring was a plain silver brushed band .

"You may…kiss your wife." Old Quil said in English clapping his hands and shouting happily when Embry kissed Dekan. Both Sam and Jake joined in on the shouting and clapping.

"If anyone wants to argue this, they may come to me." Old Quil said, sitting back down in his chair.

"You've got all three of us as witnesses too." Sam said, meaning him, Jake, and Carlisle.

"Thank you, Mr. Ateara." Dekan said, going over to hug him.

"It is my pleasure." Old Quil said, shaking Embry's hand as well.

……

..

_Author's note: Ta-da! Yes, Reality-is-fiction, they did get married! You guessed it! So, what do you all think? Don't you just want to hug Carlisle and Old Quil? I know I do! Yeah, I just completely made that whole marriage thing up, so don't take what I did there as fact. Pure imagination. I know nothing about Quileute marriage customs or anything. You know what you all, my lovely readers, need to do? LEAVE ME REVIEWS! I didn't get 10 like I had hoped for, and it made me sad. So leave me lovely reviews, okay? Oh! Good news! I'm working on a James story, so watch for that sometime next week. It's based upon a dream I had. Heheh. It's great. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!I also want to apologize for this chapter being posted late. My friend Laura kept showing me delicious pictures of Taylor and Jackson and Cam and…let's just say I was thoroughly distracted for oh…an hour or so! Teehee! Can you blame me, though? Oh, and I can't forget the beautiful Robert Pattinson. That man has a jaw that was made for sin! Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Review! Mwaaaah! _


	33. Chapter 31

_Recap: __"It is my pleasure." Old Quil said, shaking Embry's hand as well._

……

..

After much congratulating from Sam, Jake, and Carlisle, Embry and Dekan walked outside, holding hands, proudly displaying to the entire reservation that they were married by Quileute law.

"Do you want to tell your mom, my mom, or Dad first?" Dekan asked, smiling and chuckling. Embry was about to reply when Dekan's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Dekan said, opening the cell phone.

"YOU GOT MARRIED WITHOUT MEEEE!" Alice shrieked into the phone, causing Dekan to drop the phone. She picked it up a moment later when the yelling had died down.

"I'm sorry Alice, but we didn't have time for a big to-do. But I promise that you can plan the biggest fanciest wedding you want and Embry and I will go through it." Dekan said, hoping that would pacify Alice.

"Really? You promise?" Alice asked, her voice growing excited. Dekan looked up at Embry who was laughing silently.

"Yes, I promise." Dekan replied.

"Good, because Jasper really wants to be the one to walk you down the aisle and give you away and, oh! It's just going to be fabulous you'll love it! I gotta go! Things to plan!" Alice said, handing the phone to Jasper.

"Hey, it's me." Jasper said, taking the phone.

"Hey Dad…so I guess you heard the news?" Dekan asked, biting her lip.

"Yes I did, congratulations. I also heard you're letting Alice plan another wedding." Jasper said, trying to hide the laugh.

"Well she got so upset then so excited…it's worth it though, because you'll walk me down the aisle, right Dad?" Dekan asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Are you all coming over later?" Jasper asked.

"If you want us to, of course. We just have to tell my mom and Embry's mom…" Dekan said, biting her lip.

"Good luck with that. We'll have a big dinner to celebrate if you want." Jasper said.

"Yes! Oh God, I'm starving already!" Dekan said, laughing.

"You're hungry? Let me get you some food!" Embry said, picking Dekan up and running for Sam and Emily's place.

"Ack! Embry!" Dekan said, clutching the phone and giggling.

"Well it sounds like he's taking care of you…I'll see you later." Jasper said.

"Okay, bye dad! I love you!" Dekan said, hanging up.

"I love you too." Jasper said, hanging up as well.

"So I guess we're telling my mom first?" Dekan said, her arms around Embry's neck.

"I guess so. Stand in front of me though, okay?" Embry asked.

"Aww, are you afraid of my mom?" Dekan teased.

"Yes. I'd like to be able to enjoy this marriage and maybe have more kids one day." Embry said. Dekan chuckled.

Sam, Emily, Jake, Leah, Seth, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Kim were all waiting for Embry and Dekan in Sam's house. Dekan's mom, Lola, and Sam's mom, Lola, were there as well.

"What's all this about, Sammy?" Noni asked.

"You'll see in a couple minutes." Sam replied, putting his arm around Emily.

Embry opened the door, still carrying Dekan. All eyes turned to them.

"Dekan, what is all over you?" Lola asked, standing up.

"OH MY GOD! DEKAN! EMBRY! Really?" Noni asked, standing up and walking over to Dekan, hugging her.

"Yes, Auntie Noni. This morning." Dekan replied, hugging her back.

Emily looked over at Sam who smiled and nodded. It seemed as though everyone in the room knew what the symbols meant except for Lola.

"Really what? Dekan? What's going on?" Lola asked.

"Sit down, Lola." Noni said, going back and pulling Lola to sit down on the couch.

"Mom…this morning, Embry and I, according to Quileute law, are married." Dekan said, standing in front of Embry like he asked. Lola started laughing.

"You had me fooled! No seriously, what is all this about Dekan?" Lola asked.

"They're not kidding, Lo. Those are the traditional symbols of marriage in Quileute, don't you recognize them?" Noni said, turning to face her sister.

"They can't be married, they're not legal age yet!" Lola said, glaring at Noni.

"By Quileute law, the legal age is sixteen. Both Embry and Dekan are seventeen. They're rightfully married." Sam said.

"Well I'll contest it in court! You're not Quileute, Dekan!" Lola said, standing up and facing Dekan.

"I live here on the Quileute reservation, and technically I am because you are and you adopted me. The law applies to me." Dekan said, taking Embry's hand.

"Is that a diamond ring?" Leah asked, glancing at Dekan's left hand.

"Yes! Isn't it beautiful?" Dekan said. Emily and Kim and Noni all walked over, ogling the ring.

"It's beautiful!" Noni said, smiling.

"Dekan, you can't be serious! You and that boy-" Lola said, but was interrupted.

"He's my husband, mom. We are married. You were going to force me to leave him. What was I supposed to do? I love Embry and he loves me, and we're having a baby." Dekan said.

"But what about when he broke your heart? Started going out with that other girl!" Lola said.

"That was Embry's mom's fault. She admitted to it. She didn't think Dekan was good enough for Embry because she's not Quileute." Jake said.

"I'm going to call Chief Swan and-" Lola said, but was again interrupted.

"Lola, you will not! Dekan and Embry are meant for each other, he imprinted on her for crying out loud! You think he would purposely hurt her? You think he would let anyone else hurt her? Or their unborn baby?" Noni said, getting in her sister's face.

"Imprinted is very special, auntie Lola…" Sam started, but then he was interrupted.

"Sam, you imprinted on Emily there?" Lola asked, looking at Sam.

"Yes, I did." Sam said, his arm around Emily.

"And you say the person who imprints would never hurt the one they imprinted on?" Lola asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Then what happened to Emily's face? Bear attack? I don't think so." Lola said, crossing her arms.

"Don't you question an imprint, Mrs. Breckinridge. Don't you dare. I know how it feels to be left without the one you love! You try and take Dekan away from Embry and he will be in hell. He will not stop until she's back in his arms. If you want to try and take Dekan then go right ahead. I hope you have a really good way of finding her. Because we're going to take her and we're going to run. You're _not_ breaking them apart. No one else is going to go through that kind of pain, not if I can help it." Leah said, her tone calm but serious.

Everyone's jaw dropped in the room. Leah stood stock still, staring Lola in the eyes.

……

..

A couple hours later, Embry and Dekan were on Embry's front porch. Embry took a couple of deep breaths, the opened the door. He grabbed Dekan's hand and walked in. His mom was cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey Emb…" Sadie said, standing up and seeing the symbols painted on both Dekan and Embry. "You all got married?"

"Yes mom…this morning. Old Quil sanctioned it. We're married." Embry said.

"I…wow." Sadie said, sitting in the kitchen chair.

"We're having another, formal wedding soon…" Dekan said, looking at Sadie.

"So I'm invited?" Sadie asked.

"Of course, mom. I want you there." Embry said.

"I never really thought you would get married before me. This house is going to be so empty." Sadie said.

"We can always come for a visit, if you want." Dekan said.

"Will you bring my grandbaby over here? Maybe let him or her stay the night?" Sadie asked, smiling.

"That would be fantastic!" Dekan said, smiling back.

"Oh Embry, I made breakfast earlier, it's in the microwave." Sadie said. "Come sit down here, Dekan. Embry will bring you some food before you all have to go to school."

……

..

_Author's note: Okay, I know this chapter is a short one. But the next chapter I have something big planned! And it's surprise, you all will never guess! Well, maybe you will, teehee! I've been a busy beaver this week. That new James story I was talking about? I've got the first five chapters of it written, so I might post it tomorrow. It's going to be under James, Romance, M. You know what, just go to my profile maybe tomorrow and it'll be listed there. Rec it (and this story!) to all your friends! I'm kind of sad because I didn't get as many replied to my story that I have been getting. So I want to thank my faithful reviewers: Wolfy Pup, Lecia, bloomsky, rockangel777, carconee, Reality-IS-Fiction, fusedtwilight and my newest reviewer: ForbidenLuvers! Thank you for all the fantastic reviewers! Please keep it up! I get so happy seeing reviews. Hint hint! So drop me a PM if you have a question/comment/want to chat whatever. I also need a beta for anyone who wants to help me out. Mwaaaah!_


	34. Just an author's note, sorry!

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that I just posted the first chapter in my newest Twilight fan fic! It's called Now You're Really Living! It's a James/OC fic, I really hope you'll give it a chance! I'm working really hard on both these stories and will update each at least twice per week (in between being mama and school!) I really hope you like it though. The link to my story can be found in my profile. Thank you all!


	35. Chapter 32

_Recap:__ "Oh Embry, I made breakfast earlier, it's in the microwave." Sadie said. "Come sit down here, Dekan. Embry will bring you some food before you all have to go to school."_

……

..

Time passed in a blur for Dekan. The wedding that Alice and Rosalie planned for Dekan was beyond beautiful. The dress cost more than Dekan's life, she was positive of that. It had actual Swarovski crystals embedded all over it! Alice even had a twenty piece orchestra flown in from New York to play the music. Jasper had rented tuxes for every male there, including Sam and Embry and Jake who were in the wedding. Alice was her matron of honor. Emily was of course escorted by Sam; Leah by Jake, and Rosalie by Emmett. Bella was a little relieved she didn't have to wear a fancy dress so she could trip in front of everyone. When the time came for Dekan to walk down the aisle, Jasper held out his arm. Lola had agreed to stay the weekend so she could see her daughter get married. The right side of the church, Embry's side, was full of all of his Quileute and Makah reservation relatives and friends. The few people on the right side, Dekan's side, were her mother, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and a few people she had made friends with at school. Rosalie had hired a videographer and photographer who was snapping beautiful pictures through the entire wedding. The reception was something to behold. You could definitely tell who most of the food was for. The entire pack attended the wedding, whooping and hollering when Embry kissed Dekan. There were no leftovers to take home after the reception however; the pack cleaned the plates. Literally. Then came the dancing. Jasper danced with Dekan during the first dance while Lola danced with Embry. Alice was aww'ing every chance she got, seeing how happy Embry and Dekan were. After a few hours, Embry picked Dekan up and headed for the door, smiling wickedly.

"Where do you think you're going? The wedding's not over yet!" Alice called out, making Embry turn around.

"My bride and I are going to get started on our honeymoon early." Embry said, smirking. Dekan blushed and laughed.

"Don't break the bed again!" Emmett called out, making everyone laugh.

"No promises." Embry said, walking out.

"Oh my God…" Esme said, laughing into Carlisle's neck.

……

..

Sam gave Embry two week off from patrol duty to celebrate his honeymoon. It was more giving the pack a break from Embry's near constant thought of "banging his wifey" as Jake so eloquently put it. Lola flew back for work the day after Dekan's wedding, giving them as a wedding gift half of the life insurance money for Jerry's death. Embry and Dekan bought a small cottage between the reservation and the Cullen's house so Jasper and Alice could visit Dekan without having to further break the treaty. Dekan and Embry both went to school during the day and two to three nights per week, Jasper and Alice came to stay with Dekan while Embry was out doing patrols on the reservation. Alice and Rosalie came over just about every day after school, helping Dekan paint and decorate the nursery. About five months into the pregnancy, Dekan really began showing, a very noticeable bump under her shirt. Jasper bought one of those handheld machines that when you press it to the mother's belly, you could hear the baby's heartbeat from the womb. The nights that Embry was off, he spent with that thing practically glued to Dekan's belly and the headphones over his ears. Dekan went each and every month to the hospital, so Carlisle could do an ultrasound and check up on the progress of Dekan's pregnancy. The morning of her fifth ultrasound, Alice called, practically screaming in excitement.

"DEKAN! Oh my GOD! Are you ready to go? Jazz and Rose and Em are all coming, bring Embry!" Alice said, before hanging up the phone. Dekan smiled, hanging the phone up.

"Embry, are you ready?" Dekan asked, looking over to Embry who was eating at the kitchen table. He nodded, taking one last bite. Just then, a horn honked from the driveway. Dekan grabbed her purse as Embry stood up, taking her hand and walking outside. Emmett and Rosalie were in the front of Emmett's big Jeep, Alice and Jasper sitting in the main last row. Embry opened the door, helping Dekan in and then getting in himself as well. Emmett headed for the hospital.

"Guess what you're having, Dekan!" Alice said, practically squealing with delight.

"Don't tell us yet! We want to wait." Dekan said, covering her ears and smiling.

"Aww, fine." Alice said, pouting.

After a few more minutes, Emmett pulled up to the hospital, parking. Embry and Dekan, followed by a giggling Rosalie and Alice, as well as Emmett and Jasper, all headed for Carlisle's office. The group waited in the office for a few minutes before Carlisle opened the door to the patient room beside his office.

"Everyone in here." Carlisle said, smiling. The lights were off and there was a machine on wheels set up beside the bed.

"Lie down, Dekan and pull your shirt up and move your pants down to your hips. We're going to see how you're doing." Carlisle said.

Dekan walked to the bed, laying down and pulling her shirt up to where her bra ended and moved her pants down so they were riding low on her hips.

"Sorry about the mess." Carlisle said with a laugh as he squirted the lubricant all over Dekan's tummy, then took the ultrasound machine and ran it over Dekan's raised belly.

"Ah, good strong heart, that's good." Carlisle said, showing pictures.

"Carlisle, can I tell her?" Alice asked, already knowing what was going to happen.

"Hold on, Alice. Let me check everything else, then you can." Carlisle said.

After a few more minutes, Carlisle brought a few images up on the screen, showing them to Embry and Dekan.

"What do you all see there?" Carlisle asked, smiling.

Embry squinted. Dekan stared, biting her lip.

"A boy?" Embry asked, smiling.

"Well, you're mostly correct." Carlisle said, smiling brightly.

"YOU'RE HAVING TWINS!!!" Alice shouted, jumping up and down.

"What?!" Dekan asked, pulling the screen closer.

"It's a boy and a girl! Twins! We're having twins!" Alice said, laughing.

"Oh my God…twins…that's…two babies…" Embry said, dumbstruck.

"Good logic, Embry." Emmett said, smiling.

"We're having twins, Embry! A boy and a girl!" Dekan said, smiling at her husband.

"A boy…and a girl…twins…in there." Embry said.

……

..

Emmett dropped Embry and Dekan back off at their cottage; they had the rest of the day and night to their selves. Dekan smiled, going off to their bedroom to change into the lingerie that Alice and Rosalie insisted she purchase. Embry was sitting on the couch, reading the pregnancy book that Emily had given Dekan a few months back. His eyes were going wide and his jaw was dropping as he read. He had just finished the short chapters on the fifth and sixth months of pregnancy when Dekan walked in the room, wearing a silk robe that hugged her belly perfectly.

"Hey there sexy." Dekan said, straddling Embry.

"Well hello yourself." Embry said, dropping the book.

"You want to come to the bedroom and check out what I bought?" Dekan asked, untying her robe to reveal her lingerie.

Embry's mind went blank. His wife was straddling him, giving him the hard on from hell. It was hard to think when Dekan was kissing his jaw line and his neck.

"I can't. I gotta go. Patrol." Embry said, sliding out from under Dekan, walking out of the house breathing hard.

Dekan sighed, shaking her head. Did Embry have to patrol? She thought he had the night off. She walked back to the bedroom, changing back into her normal clothes.

The next few nights followed that same pattern; Dekan trying to initiate sex (much much needed in her opinion) and Embry leaving, stating some excuse. Dekan laid in bed, trying to reason out why Sam was making Embry patrol every night. She decided to find out. The next morning, which was a Saturday, Dekan got up early and dressed, and headed for Sam's house. Fifteen minutes later, Dekan was opening the door.

"Sam, get out here!" Dekan said, in no mood for games. She was very frustrated.

"Hey there pretty mama." Sam said, rubbing Dekan's belly.

"Why are you making Embry patrol every single night?" Dekan asked, crossing her arms.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"You're making Embry patrol every night. Do you know how long it's been since we've had sex? Do you know how crazy my hormones are right now? Do you know…ugh!" Dekan said, throwing her arms up.

"I've not been making Embry work every night." Sam said.

"He said he has to go patrol." Dekan said, looking at Sam.

……

..

_Two months later_

……

..

"Alice, come get me!" Dekan said, crying into the phone. For the past two months, every time Dekan had tried to initiate sex with Embry, he left for a few hours.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are the babies okay?" Alice asked, getting worried.

"I-I n-n-need to talk to you!" Dekan said, wiping her eyes.

"We'll be right over." Alice said, hanging up.

Within five minutes, Alice arrived with Jasper and Carlisle in tow. Dekan was pacing the floor, so very frustrated that she was about to scream. Alice ran in, checking Dekan over.

"What's wrong, Dekan?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Embry! He's…he's…ugh!" Dekan said.

"He's what? Did he hurt you?" Jasper asked, growling.

"Is it normal to not have sex?" Dekan asked, looking at Carlisle.

"You and Embry haven't had any…relations lately?" Carlisle asked, trying to maintain some composure.

"Lately." Dekan said, snorting. "Try a little over two months!"

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I don't know! Every single time I try to get him to come to the bedroom and…" Dekan said, biting her lip "try to start something; he sort of just…leaves. For hours. I know he's turned on, but he just leaves!" Dekan said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Alice stood up and hugged Dekan, letting her cry. Jasper was pacing around, ready to hurt Embry. Carlisle sat on the couch, watching.

"Is there a possibility he's cheating on you?" Carlisle asked, hating to ask the question.

"I don't know…he barely touches me. I've just been so…so…so horny that I could jump on anyone! I look at guys know and think "Gee, I wonder how loud they could make me scream?". That's so horrible!" Dekan admitted, her head in her hands, crying more.

"I'm going to go find out what in the hell that mongrel's problem is." Jasper said, walking out and slamming the door.

……

..

_Author's note: Sorry if it seemed like a rush at the beginning, but I really wanted to get to this part. Ta-da! What do you think? Leave me a REVIEW! It's right under this, just click! It's so easy and it makes me so happy! Please? Have you checked out my other fic, Now You're Really Living! yet? You so should! Just look on my profile for the link! It's a James/OC fic and I promise you won't be disappointed! LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!! Mwaaaah!!!!_


	36. Chapter 33

_Recap:__ "I'm going to go find out what in the hell that mongrel's problem is." Jasper said, walking out and slamming the door._

……

..

"Aww, sweetie…" Alice said, pulling Dekan in for a hug.

"I'm just…I feel like a beached whale! And I've still got a little over two months to go! I don't walk anymore, I waddle. My shoes don't even match!" Dekan cried into Alice's shoulder.

"Come and live with us, Dekan. I'm sure that'll excite Rosalie and Esme and everyone else to no end." Carlisle offered, feeling so bad for Dekan.

"Yeah! Come and live with us, you'll love it! You won't have to wake up every couple of hours when the babies cry, we'll do it for you!" Alice said, smiling.

Dekan pulled back, nodding and wiping her eyes. "But first, I want to go tell Sam and Emily and everyone about the babies."

"I'll meet you at the house. I am going to go and buy you one of those really amazing detachable shower heads. You'll thank me for that later." Alice said, skipping outside.

……

..

Jasper was in the forest at the border between La Push and Forks, pacing. Should he break the treaty again? If Embry wasn't such a jackass…Jasper growled out loud. He pulled his cell phone out, flipping it open and dialing. When no one answered, Jasper hung up and quickly dialed another number.

"Hello?" Sam said, opening his phone.

"Where's Embry?" Jasper all but growled into the phone.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because we need to have a little talk." Jasper said.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"None of your fucking business, where is he?" Jasper said, losing his patience.

"This have to do with Dekan?" Sam asked.

"What is this, twenty questions? Yes, now where is he?" Jasper asked, enunciating each word.

"At his mom's. Where are you, I'll send him to you." Sam said. Jasper smiled.

……

..

Carlisle dropped Dekan off at the border of La Push. She got out and walked the short distance to Emily's place. Dekan knocked on the door and Emily opened it a few moments later. Sam stood behind her, his expression grim.

"Come on in, Dekan." Emily said, smiling sadly. Dekan walked in, going over to the couch.

"I'm having twins. A boy and girl. And I think Embry's cheating on me. So I'm leaving." Dekan said, her voice and tone distant.

"What? Leaving? Twins? Wait…explain?" Emily said.

"You can't leave us, Dekan…" Sam said.

"I…I can't stay here. It hurts. I talked to Carlisle and he offered to let me stay with them but…just everything reminds me of Embry. I have to be somewhere that isn't so painful." Dekan said.

"What about the babies?" Emily asked.

"You all can come and visit anytime." Dekan replied.

"Why do you think Embry's cheating on you?" Emily asked.

"Because he won't have sex with me anymore. For nearly the past two months. Anytime I try to initiate sex, he just leaves. For hours." Dekan said.

Sam started shaking. His eyes narrowed and he got up, walking out of the house and slamming the door. Dekan sighed, putting her head in her hands. The tears started flowing freely.

"I need to go for a walk." Dekan muttered, hugging Emily and walking outside.

Dekan started walking around, not really paying attention to where she was going. She bumped into someone and murmured an apology before walking. Someone grabbed her wrist, making her stop and turn around.

"I asked where you were going." Jake said, repeating himself. Dekan must not have heard him before.

"Oh…for a walk I guess." Dekan replied.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Embry and I…I'm leaving. I have to leave." Dekan said.

"Leave? Why? What did he do?" Jake asked, pulling Dekan to sit on the swing under a tree.

"I think Embry is having an affair." Dekan replied.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"For nearly the past two months, every time I've tried to start sex, he gets up and leaves for hours at a time." Dekan said.

"Can't you stay here?" Jake asked.

"There's too many memories." Dekan said.

"Well forget him. I bring the offer to the table again; you can stay with me. You don't have to face Embry again if you don't want to. We uh…we can have sex…too…if you want…" Jake said, looking a bit uncomfortable. Dekan chuckled.

"Jake…you're so sweet. You're going to make a great husband one day. But you don't want to be tied down to me and two babies. And I can tell from that face you don't want to have sex with my beached whale body." Dekan said, smiling.

"Babies?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Twins. A boy and a girl." Dekan said, smiling.

"That's amazing!" Jake said, rubbing Dekan's belly. "Do you have any names picked out yet?"

"Yeah, a couple. But it's going to be a surprise." Dekan said, smirking.

……

..

Jasper was waiting in the forest, pacing. He heard some leaves and twigs crunch and snap, so he knew Embry must be approaching. Jasper smiled, his fangs showing when Embry came face to face with him.

"What's up? Sam said you wanted to see me." Embry said, crossing his arms.

"What in the hell is going through your mind, dumbass?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, what?" Embry asked.

"You know, I don't like playing bullshit games. Why in the hell are you cheating on my Dekan?" Jasper asked, his stance poised for attack.

"Who said I was cheating on Dekan?" Embry asked.

"The fact that you ignore your pregnant wife. That every time she has initiated sex, you get up and leave her. So tell me, who's the little whore you're fucking?" Jasper growled out.

"I'm not cheating on my wife!" Embry said, growling back.

"Oh yeah, sure you're not. You've just been ignoring the woman you married who is carrying your children who is heartbroken and very frustrated for shits and giggles." Jasper spit out.

"Heartbroken?" Embry said, his voice faltering.

"Don't you pull that shit on me. You know what you're doing to her!" Jasper yelled. Just then, his phone rang. He answered.

"Jasper! Why didn't you tell me Dekan was leaving?!" Alice screeching into the phone.

"I didn't know she was leaving. Where is she going?" Jasper asked, his anger subsiding.

"I don't know! Emily called me and told me! Apparently Dekan's not thinking about it because I didn't See it coming!" Alice said.

"Shit…I'll call you back." Jasper said, hanging up.

"Who's going where?" Embry asked.

"Dekan. Emily said she's leaving." Jasper said, glaring at Embry. "This is all your fault!"

"Blame me later! We've got to stop her!" Embry said, running towards Seattle to the airport. Jasper followed.

……

..

Dekan stood in line at the airport, clutching her purse. She'd send for her clothes later. She just had to get out of Forks, Washington. This place just held too many memories for her. And as tempting as it was to take Jake up on his offer (he rated a 7 on her "How-Loud-Could-He-Make-Me-Scream? Scale), she just had to leave. Jake had driven her to Seattle after she had broken down and told him everything. It was funny, Dekan thought, that he had come to be one of her best friends. They rather disliked other in the past, but now…Dekan didn't know what she would do without him. Dekan finally got her ticket. She was going to visit her mother in Tennessee for a little while. She walked over to Jake who was sitting in a chair in the terminal. He patted the seat beside him and Dekan sat down.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Jake asked.

"I wish I could…but it just hurts. Everything I see reminds me of Embry." Dekan said, sighing.

"When's your flight?" Jake asked. Dekan checked the clock.

"A little over two hours." Dekan replied.

……

..

_Two Hours Later…_

Embry and Jasper ran into the airport at Seattle, each searching the air for Dekan's scent. Jasper looked up at the screens, trying to find a flight from here to where her mom lived, in Tennessee.

"Terminal six!" Jasper said, heading for number six. Embry followed quickly.

They saw Jake and he had his arms around Dekan, hugging her before she went to go stand in line so she could board the plane. He sighed sadly.

"Dekan!" Embry shouted loudly.

"Dekan!" Jasper shouted a second later.

Dekan stopped and turned around. There standing in the terminal a few meters away were Jasper and Embry. Dekan's heart broke all over again. She gripped her ticket tightly in her hand, looking away. Embry ran up to Dekan, breathing hard. Dekan felt his presence but didn't look up, afraid she would start crying again. 'Oh god…he's coming to tell me he's got a mistress…oh god, oh god, oh god.' Dekan thought, her eyes watering.

"Dekan…" Embry whispered, taking her hand gently. That opened the flood gates for Dekan. The tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks and she looked up at Embry.

Embry's own heart broke, seeing Dekan silent and crying. Had all this really been hurting her this much? Had what he done, or not done, really be hurting her? Embry pulled her to the nearest door, wanting to talk to her.

"I have a plane to catch." Dekan whispered.

"Talk to me first…if you still want to leave, I'll buy you another ticket." Embry said.

"What is there to talk about? You're having an affair. I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to be near a beached whale either." Dekan said.

"Beached whale?" Embry asked.

"Me." Dekan replied.

"Oh shit…no. You are not a beached whale. And I'm not having an affair; I swear it on my life." Embry said, pulling Dekan to look at him.

"Every time I've tried to initiate sex, you get up and leave. For hours." Dekan said, her tears falling.

"I…I'm afraid of hurting you and the babies." Embry said. "The book you got said that sex could hurt you and the babies and make you go into premature labor and…"

"What's hurting me is you rejecting me!" Dekan said, wiping her eyes.

"But that book…" Embry said.

"Screw the book!" Dekan shouted, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Carlisle's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Dr. Cullen speaking." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle…it's me." Dekan said.

"Dekan, are you alright? Alice said you were leaving us…" Carlisle said.

"I…I need to ask your medical opinion." Dekan said.

"Ask away." Carlisle said.

"I'm going to put you on speaker phone so Embry can hear you too." Dekan said.

"Go ahead." Carlisle said. Dekan clicked over to speaker phone.

"Carlisle…does sex during pregnancy in any way harm the mother or the unborn child?"

"That's a complicated question." Carlisle replied.

"Can you explain?" Dekan said, biting her lip.

"Well, the relations that would go on between you and Embry, no. But the more…BDSM sex, yes." Carlisle said.

"So you're saying Embry and I could have sex and it wouldn't harm me or the babies?" Dekan asked.

"Unless you both are into pain and torture, then no. Where did you get an idea like that?" Carlisle asked. Dekan gave a look to Embry.

"In that baby book, it said that sex could hurt her and the babies and make her go into premature labor." Embry said.

"For women whose bodies aren't healthy enough to conceive in the first place. Dekan is well able, as you can see." Carlisle replied.

"So we can have sex?" Embry asked.

"Yes. I recommend it, in fact. Your hormones are high because you're young. Dekan's hormones could probably double yours. I've had patients who say that sex during pregnancy is unlike anything they've ever had before." Carlisle said.

"Fuck me…" Embry muttered. "I'm sorry, Dekan…that book…I didn't want to risk hurting you or our babies."

"I wish you would have told me…we could have cleared this up two months ago." Dekan said.

"I could have saved two months worth of painful blue-" Embry said.

"I think that I should disconnect before you finish that thought." Carlisle said, chuckling.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Tell Alice I'm not leaving." Dekan said.

"I will. Thank you. Bye." Carlisle said, hanging up. Dekan hung up.

Jasper and Jake were standing by the door, listening intently. Jasper had a huge smile on his face as he walked outside.

"So you're staying?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Dad... I'm staying" Dekan said, smiling.

"Hell yeah!" Jake said, smiling.

"Now if you all will excuse us, we're going to go find the nearest hotel. I've been waiting two months and if I have to wait a second longer, I'm going to explode!" Embry said, picking up Dekan and heading for the Days Inn across the street.

"Hey Dekan!" Jake shouted.

"What?" Dekan called out.

"I heard about your scale!" Jake said, laughing. Dekan laughed, burying her head in Embry's neck.

"Oh?" Dekan replied.

"What was my score?" Jake asked, smirking.

"A seven!" Dekan said, smiling.

……

..

_Author's note: WOOHOO! Silly ol' Embry! Jake's a real friend, isn't he? Especially there at the end, haha! I actually made up this scale in my head, rating each of the Cullen/Hale and all the people she knew in La Push. Only a few people scored higher than Jake, oh snap! And of course, one of them was Embry. So, what did you think? Alls well that ends well? Don't worry, there's still a few chapters left. It's almost over! Sadness! I think you should leave me a fantastic REVIEW! Please? Mwaaaah! _


	37. Chapter 34

_Recap:__ "A seven!" Dekan said, smiling._

……

..

Embry and Dekan spent the rest of the weekend in bed at the hotel, doing some much needed (in both of their opinions) time together. Dekan showered with Embry before calling Jasper and asking if he could drive here and pick them up since Dekan wasn't in any shape to run with Embry. Jasper arrived two hours later, parking in front of the hotel.

"I'm so glad we're graduating this year." Dekan said, sliding into the back seat with Embry.

"It's the last time for you all. We do it every few years." Alice said, giggling.

"You have a surprise at your house." Jasper said.

"Alice bought me the shower head after all?" Dekan said, her eyes lighting up. Alice laughed.

"Well that's one, but that's not the surprise Jasper was talking about. Your mom is there! She's coming in for your graduation and for the babies due date." Alice said.

"Shower head?" Embry asked, confused.

"You don't want to know." Jasper said, shaking his head and smiling.

……

..

Jasper pulled up to Embry and Dekan's little cottage, putting it into park. Lola met Dekan at the door, throwing her arms around her and hugging her close.

"Twins! I still can't believe it! Oh gosh I'm going to be a grandma!" Lola said, fussing over Dekan. "You look so beautiful!"

"Yes she does." Embry said, kissing the top of Dekan's head.

"That reminds me. Dekan, your principal is coming over in half an hour. She said she needs to talk to you about something important. I told her it was okay." Lola said.

"Oh, okay. I wonder what Principal Patton wants." Dekan said, walking in with Jasper, Alice, Embry, and her mom.

Sasha went to go change into clean clothes while Embry and Alice straightened up the house. Lola went into the kitchen, making some appetizers while Jasper did his best to help Alice. Exactly half an hour later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it babe." Embry said, going to the door and opening it up. 'Good grief, she's tiny.' Embry thought, seeing Dekan's principal.

"May I speak to Dekan?" Principal Patton asked.

"Of course, come in. She'll be down in a moment." Embry said, showing her into the living room.

"Hello, you must be Dekan's principal. I'm her mother, Lola. And that is her husband, Embry." Lola said, introducing them. Jasper and Alice stayed upstairs, still listening.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Principal Patton said, sitting on the couch. A moment later, Dekan walked (more like waddled in her opinion) downstairs.

"Good afternoon, Principal Patton." Dekan said, going to sit beside Embry who put his arm around her.

"Dekan, so nice to see you. I have something I wish to speak with you about; it's quite important." Principal Patton said.

"Of course." Dekan said, smiling.

"The Forks High School is quite a…special school. Despite being small and located in a small part of Washington, we are still held high in the minds of the community. You understand that, right?" Principal Patton said, looking at Dekan.

"Yes…" Dekan said.

"And being held in such high sights is a big responsibility. Making sure it stays that way is important." Principal Patton said.

"May I ask your point?" Lola asked politely.

" I understand you must be exhausted so I've taken the liberty of having your diploma printed up and I have it right here for you." Principal Patton said, handing a folder to Dekan.

"So wait, my daughter isn't walking across the stage at her own graduation?" Lola said, standing up.

"It wouldn't look good for the community, you understand." Principal Patton said. Dekan simply stared at her principal.

"Just because she's pregnant? She's married, for crying out loud! I don't see what the problem is." Lola said, glaring.

"We've never had a pregnant teenager attend the school. Especially not one to walk across the stage at graduation. It wouldn't look good." Principal Patton said.

"Well you can take this diploma back because I've earned the right to see my baby walk across that stage, big belly and all!" Lola said.

"My wife has worked very hard to get where she is, Ms. Patton. You have no right whatsoever to prohibit her from walking across the stage with her classmates just because she is carrying my children. You try it and we will sue." Embry said, standing up and towering over the tiny principal.

"If you insist…" Principal Patton said, standing up and holding out her hand.

It took Dekan three attempts to stand up from the couch to give the folder back to Principal Patton. When she did, she too topped Principal Patton by at least 4 inches in height and quite a few more width wise. Principal Patton took the envelope.

"I see that my time here was wasted. Good day." Principal Patton said, showing herself out.

Alice and Jasper came downstairs, laughing and clapping.

"You showed her!" Alice said, smiling.

"I've earned the right to see her walk across that stage as much as anyone." Jasper said, his arm around Dekan.

"What?" Lola asked.

"He's…Jasper's my relative. An actual blood relative." Dekan said, smiling.

"You better bet everyone from the pack is going to be there cheering for you, Dekan." Embry said.

"I bet that'll tickle her tushie." Dekan said, laughing.

……

..

Later that month was Dekan's graduation. True to Embry's word, the whole Quileute wolf pack was there, taking up a whole section of the gymnasium. They whooped and hollered when Dekan Call was called on stage to receive her diploma, her pregnant belly leading the way. A few weeks later, Dekan awoke in the middle of the night in pain.

"E-E-Embry! Hos-hospital!" Dekan said, grabbing his hand and squeezing hard as a contraction came down hard on her.

Embry was freaking out, trying to get dressed and get Dekan's overnight bag and calling Jasper and Alice and Carlisle and Sam and everyone else.

"EMBRY!!!" Dekan shouted, the contractions coming faster and harder. He picked her up and ran to their car, placing Dekan in it and driving off like a madman to the hospital.

Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme, and Bella met them at the hospital. Bella went to call Sam and Jake, telling them that Dekan was in labor. They arrived ten minutes later. The group filled up a waiting room just by themselves. Lola and Embry joined Dekan in her hospital room, as did Carlisle and a few nurses.

After a few hours of pushing, Dekan gave birth to a baby girl, then after a few more minutes of pushing, she gave birth to a baby boy.

"Congratulations." Carlisle said, handing the boy to Dekan and the girl to Embry.

"What names do you like?" Embry asked, gently stroking his daughter's cheek.

"For our son, I like the name Jasper Samuel Whitlock Call. For our daughter, I like Lola Alice Whitlock Call. What do you think?" Dekan asked, looking over at Embry. He smiled.

"Perfect." Embry said.

"There's one more thing. Their godparents. Who do you want?" Dekan asked.

"Well, Sam and Emily of course." Embry said.

"Yeah, and Alice and Jasper. But I also want Jake to be their godfather as well." Dekan said.

"I like it." Embry said.

Just then, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Bella, Sam, Emily, Jake, Paul, Kim, Jared, Seth, and Quil piled into Dekan's hospital bedroom.

"We'd like to introduce you all to Jasper Samuel Whitlock Call and Lola Alice Whitlock Call." Embry said, smiling proudly.

"Aww, can I hold one of them?" Alice said, getting all excited.

"Of course, godmother." Dekan said, hanging Jasper to her.

"I figure you might want to hold Lola, godfather." Embry said, placing Lola gently into Jasper's arms.

"Godparents? Really?" Jasper said, looking at the baby in awe.

"Well, you two. And Sam and Emily." Embry said.

"And of course, one more special godfather. If you want the honor that is, Jake." Dekan said, smiling at Jake.

"Are you kidding? Of course!" Jake said, smiling happily.

"We'd love to as well." Sam said, holding Emily's hand.

And so their happy family was complete.

_Finis_

……

..

_Author's note: Aww, it's over! So, tell me what you think overall. I really want to know. I feel sad that it's all over. I might have to do a sequel sometime…teehee! I'm working on my newest story Now You're Really Living!. It's a James/OC fic, so you all should go check it out. I love all my fantastic reviewers, you guys have been so very amazing! Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! _


End file.
